Kingdom Hearts YuGiOh! Saga II
by Dracula X
Summary: Sora returns to Yugi's world during Battle City and their new adventure quickly turns to a fight for survival as he, Yugi, & the gang, Roxas & Xion take on members of Oragination XIII, one of Ansem the Wises apprentices, and a dark figure from the past
1. The Dream

**(Reposted)**

**Hey Everyone, It's Dracula. And you know? I actually dreamed of doing a Kingdom Hearts/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover since they are my two favorite franchises. I was thinking of doing the first one, but I had so much planned for the sequel, I decide to put this out first. But rest assure, There will be fic describing how Sora met Yugi and the gang.**

**A/N: The story takes place during KH II when Sora, Donald, and Goofy are traveling looking for a way into the Realm of Darkness as well as looking for Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey. And during Yu-Gi-Oh! season 2 during the Battle City Tournament**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Dream**

Sora is seen outside at Disney Castle at night in an outfield, looking at the sky.

Right next to him is a boy right around his age. He has unusual hair: It consists of long blond crooked, pointy locks and five large spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He's wearing a blue jacket with a white collar shirt underneath. He also wields a golden puzzle around his neck. His name is Yugi Moto, and these two boys have alot more in common than anyone thinks.

_Sora: A scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

_Yugi: A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_Sora: I wanna line the pieces up._

_Both: Yours and mine._

**(My Sanctuary) by Utada Hikaru plays**

The scene shows five individuals watching the sunset on a roof top. Sora & Yugi are one of them. The other three are Yugi's best friends who are also Sora's friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, & Téa Gardner. The five are seen laughing as Yugi, Joey & Sora hold up their duel monster cards, Téa & Tristan are watching the sunset. All of a sudden, as Sora turned to see the sunset, Yugi & Joey dissolve into dust & reformed into a different person: It was Riku, Sora's best friend on Destiny Islands. Then Téa & Tristan did the same & the dust reformed into Kairi, another one of Sora's best friends and his love interest. Still, Sora didn't notice this. He then took a big gulp and jumped off the roof as the background dissolved away.

**In you and I there's a new land. **

Sora then lands on a floating ice platform holding his keyblade weapon. Right beside him is Donald & Goofy, his allies holding their weapons as they stare down hoards of heartless. Sora got the heads up first by jumping to another platform & slashes three heartless shadows before jump flipping on another platform with Donald & Goofy following behind him. Sora then runs up the fleet of stairs.

**Angel's in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

He then halts to a stop and gasps as he saw Kairi lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. A worried look takes over his face then he runs over by her side and pick her up in his arms.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah where fears and lies melt away**

Sora shakes her gently to try to wake her up, but to no prevail. Meanwhile Riku, wearing his dark mode suit is seen with his back turned against them. Sora turns his head forward and sees Riku turns his head at first and his body faces him. Riku then extends his hand to Sora as a giant tidal wave appears behind him. Sora quickly charges to Riku with the keyblade in his hand.

**Music inside, wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now**

The scene changes back to the control room as the two clash blades with each other. Sora spins to slash at Riku, but he back flips away and before he landed, his feet dissolve away as well as the rest of his body before transforming into Ansem, Sora's enemy who was responsible for turning Riku to the dark side. Sora scowls at Ansem before he leap high and slams the Keyblade at Ansem.

The scene switch's to Kingdom Hearts as the door opens, releasing a burst of light at Ansem who put his arm up to shield himself. Riku is seen asking Sora to take care of Kairi before the door closes. Sora's heart is seen leaving his body. The scene switch's again and a young boy who looks like Sora with Blond spiky hair wearing a black zipped up trench coat appears eating Sea salt Ice Cream. His name is Roxas, Sora's nobody. He turns his head to the left as another cloak figure appears standing next to him.

**I watch you fast asleep**

Roxas looks up and sees a girl who looks like Kairi only with black hair smiling at him. Her name is Xion, a replica of Sora and one of Roxas's best pals. He then hands her an ice cream. Xion is then seen on the shore on Destiny Islands looking at the beautiful ocean waves as she wonders who she is, why was she brought into the world, and what's her purpose in life.

**All I fear means nothing**

Xion looks sadden as she looks up to the sky for answers, all of a sudden she felt like she was slipping backwards.

**In you and I there's a new land**

The ground gave out on Xion; she was falling away from view. She frantically tried to catch something to hold on to. Then, as she was falling, an image of Roxas appeared before her smiling.

**Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Xion could only watch sadly as the image of Roxas faded away into the darkness. Knowing it was useless on calling for help; she laid her head back and close her eyes.

**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt away**

Xion is last seen falling into a red ball of light as the scene descends upon a silver city where a young girl with arm length brown hair with emerald eyes wearing blue jean shorts, shoes, and a pink sleeveless top with yellow collar shirt underneath is walking down the sidewalk. Her name is Serenity Wheeler Joey's sister.

**Music inside, wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen, I what's left of me what's left of me**

She suddenly stops and turns back and sees a piece of paper lying at her feet. She picks up the paper and notice it's a picture of a spiraling stair. Serenity than looks up and smiles, drops the paper and runs towards her brother who is standing a few feet away.

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

Suddenly, the spiral staircase materialize into reality as Yugi Joey, Téa & Tristan is seen running up the stairs with Yugi leading the way.

**My heart's a battleground, snoitome eurt deen I**

Yugi leaps over a shadow heartless as Joey & Tristan dog pile on it. Another shadow heartless appears in front of Yugi, but his puzzles glows & he turns into Yami Yugi, the spirit that lives in Yugi's puzzle. The glowing light from the puzzle destroys the heartless, leaving dust.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

When the dust clears, it revealed two hooded figures with the same black cloak watching them. The room then warps into an all white room taking everyone with it.

**snoitome eurt deen I**

Yugi and the gang looked around at their new white surroundings with one of the hooded figures staring right at them with not one, but two Keyblades in his hands: The Oathkeeper & The Oblivion.

Yami then takes out a duel monsters card and faces it to the hooded figure. The card glows and the Dark Magician comes out and faces the hooded figure. The magician throws a dark magic attack at the hooded figure but he jumps out of the way and charges towards him. Then an ongoing battle between the two ensured, ending with the magician jumping up in the air as the hooded figure threw the Oblivion at the magician.

**You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

Sora himself is then seen running up the stairs just as Yugi and the gang did. Donald and Goofy are right behind him. Meanwhile Yugi and the gang are also running the staircase as well.

Sora is seen walking towards the light in the Dive to the Heart location. He looks back and sees one of the black hooded figures right behind him. The hooded figure smiles from under her hood as Sora looks on in confusion.

**In you and I there's a new land**

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sora became en caged in a flower pod as the glass trap him in as the black hooded figure approach him. Sora look scared as the figure approach because he was helpless.

**Angel's in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Then from underneath her hood, the black coated figure spoke but Sora could not hear her. Sora then began to lose energy and slowly fell backwards with his eyes close.

**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah, Where fears and lies melt away**

Sora continue to fell back as he went into sub-con. He is seen floating away as the screen begins to break into little pieces of glass and turn into Destiny Islands. Sora zooms away towards Destiny Islands as the screen becomes brighten with white light.

**Music inside wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

The light fades and Sora is standing right back in the Drive to the heart as he eyes open He looks back and sees The other black hooded figure standing in back of him, only he could tell this one was a boy by his physic.

**What's left of me what's left of me now**

Sora approaches the figure. Curious to find out who it is removes the hood. But as he does, all instantly turns into a blinding white light.

**oooohoooo My fears and lies Melt away.**

Sora stumbles back from the light, covering his eyes. And once again, he loses consciousness and falls backwards and is seen falling down the same way Roxas did (In KH II) He moves his body and has started to regain his balance.

**ahhhhhhhhh**

Sora lands slowly on a circular platform and looks around at the surrounding darkness in the arena.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Then a bright light flashed, shielding the boy's eyes, lighten the circular pattern shows a portrait of Sora sleeping on 1 side of the pillar. And on the other, someone who's wearing the same black and red organic-looking body suit as Riku, only this person has a glass helmet on.

The light is too much for Sora, he could only see through his fingers covering his face, As he look through, there was Yami Yugi standing in the light with his back turned to him. Yami turns around to face Sora and extends his hand to him like Riku did. Sora tried to reach for his hand but the light brighten hindering him from reaching him.

The screen becomes engulf in white.

**End song**

Sora was sleeping on the chair of the Gummi ship, as he continues to travel through space he thinks to himself in a puzzled way "That dream again? I wonder what it means…"

The expression on Sora's face changes to a face of sadness. Sadness that is hovering over him as he remembers that Kairi was kidnapped by Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies looking to take over the universe by using Sora to destroy the heartless so that they could use the lost hearts to control Kingdom Hearts. The thought of being use burns Sora's heart with rage. But if let the anger get the best of him, Sora would be easy pickins for the darkness to consume his heart.

Sora gave a depressed sign as he got up from the chair he fell asleep on and headed towards his companions: Donald and Goofy, who were sitting at the table in the ship's kitchen playing the card game Sora learned to play from Yugi's world: Duel Monsters. The two turned around and saw Sora sit down at the table.

Goofy notice the sad expression on Sora's face. "Sora, did you have a bad dream?" He curiously asks.

Sora shook his head simply. "I wouldn't call it a bad dream." He replied. "It's the same dream I've been having for a while."

Donald and Goofy stay silent to hear what the dream is about. Sora notices this and decides to tell them.

"In that dream I see Yugi and the gang, Kairi, Riku, two other people I've seen in the Organization's cloaks and a glass portrait of someone who wears an outfit identical to Riku when he was controlled by Xehanort's heartless." He pauses for a second as he brush his hair with his hand. "I wonder what it means."

"Maybe Kairi is in their world?" Donald suggest in an unsure tone.

"Maybe you're right." Sora agreed, even though there was doubt due to being informed that Kairi might be locked in Organization XIII's castle by Saïx, the second in command of the Organization.

"Sora, do you want to see them?" Goofy asks."Maybe if you go there you can understand your dream ahyuk."

Sora's expression quickly changes to a more happier, exciting one after hearing this. "Yeah, maybe you're right!" But he pauses for a moment as he remembers the mission they were currently on now. "But what about looking for a way into the Realm of Darkness?"

"Don't worry, leave that to us!" Donald smiles as Goofy nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Sora smiles back. It would be the first time he felt good about doing something.

Donald and Goofy quickly leave the table and head over to the pilot's ship. "You know this might take a while to get to Domino City Sora." Goofy reminds him as he puts on his seat belt.

"Yeah I do." He replies as he puts on his belt as well.

"Well let's go!" Donald yells as he press a button and the Gummi ship's speed increases towards earth.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, All things are not as pleasant as Sora hoped to be. In Domino City, a compaction called the Battle City Tournament was taking place. It was formed by Seto Kaiba, a rival of Yugi who wanted nothing more than to beat him and reclaimed his title of the No. 1 duelist in the world. Kaiba also had another purpose in forming the tournament: to acquire three power cards named the Egyptian Gods. They were based on real gods that roam the earth 5,000 years ago. Now reprinted as Duel Monster cards, anyone who can get their hands on them can surely become the most powerful duelist in the world. Kaiba himself held one of the God cards: Obelisk the Tormentor

However, someone didn't share those goals. A group of card thieves called the Rare Hunters were stalking the city to find the cards as well. But these weren't just ordinary card thieves, they were under the rule of a leader who held a power that match that of Yugi.

The deserted streets of Domino are seen as a motorcycle roars into the road. On the bike is a man with white-blond, brown skin, sporting golden earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets all up to his wrists. He wears a sleeveless purple shirt, black paints, and black shoes. His name is Marik Ishtar. The leader of the Rare Hunters and carrier of the Millennium Rod, an item that can control people's minds Marik uses this power in his insatiable quest for world domination bought up by a childhood incident that would change him forever.

He also held two of the three Egyptian God Monsters: Slifer The Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. However, he lost Slifer in a duel with Yugi using one of his servants and now was out looking for blood.

"_It was foolish of me to let Slifer the Sky Dragon out of my hands, but I guarantee I won't make the same mistake. Soon, I will regain Slifer and the Millennium Puzzle from the Pharaoh and take Obelisk the Tormentor away from Kaiba. And then, the ultimate power of the Pharaoh will be unleashed and I shall claim it for my own._

As the motorcycle zoomed away in the distance, a person wearing a black hooded cloak watch the cycle leave with much interest in his eyes, he looked like one of the people that was in Sora's dream but he was much taller.

"So after all this time, darkness still lingers in his heart." The hooded figure said in a smooth voice. "Maybe he can be of use of us after all." With that said, the hooded figure disappeared in a portal of darkness.

* * *

**Here are some notes that will explain but will happen in the story.**

**There will be some changes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Kingdom Hearts storyline. Roxas will co play in the story but will not interact with Sora. He'll help Yugi and the gang when Sora is M.I.A**

**In this story, Xion did survive her battle with Roxas, and will be alongside Roxas and will help Yugi as well.**

**Marik will not be the main villan in the Battle City tournament instead it will be a villan from Birth by Sleep. Hint: It will be the complete being of one of Organization XIII's members. **

**In the Virtual world, the big 5 will be replace by 5 members of Organization XIII, two of them will be from Chain of Memories**

**As for Noah, he will be replace by a another villan from Birth by Sleep. Can you guess?**

**Well thats it for now. read and review.**


	2. Return: Problems Ahead

**_Battle City _****  
Chapter II Return: Problems Ahead**

Meanwhile many hours later in the forest near the city, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have finally arrived on Earth. It is still daytime and the sun shined brightly on the silver city. Sora gets off the ship before turning back to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about us Sora." Goofy assured him.

"We'll continue looking for a way into the realm of Darkness." Donald said. "While you go and help your friends as well as understand your dream."

"I see." Sora understood. He begins to walk away to head into the direction of the city, but before getting too far he hears Donald calls him.

"Sora!"

He turns around and sees Donald and Goofy smile at him. Donald has the white skateboard that Sora picked up in Hollow Baston right by his hand.

"Good luck!" they both said as Donald gently threw the skateboard to Sora who catches it.

"Thanks!" He replies with a smile as he sees his two friends return to the Gummi ship and sees it take off into the sky.

Sora turns and sees the many lights all over the city from where he is in the forest, and decides to run towards the city.

* * *

A little while later, Sora is skating on the sidewalks of Battle City, or Domino as he saw it. He didn't know anything about the Tournament being held. But as he skates right by the civilians, he notices that the kids, teenagers and some adults are carrying a weird disk of some kind on their hand. He wonders what it is. As he's riding along, Sora stops to think about where to go first. There was always the high school Yugi and the gang attended, but judging by all the teens walking the streets, all schools must be out for the summer. Then there's the card shops around the block. Then again, there was so many card shops Sora didn't know where to start. But as he was thinking about card shops, one particular shop came into mind.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa Moto's store!" Sora realize. He then proceeded to walk towards the central plaza and then skate the rest of the way but before he could get on the board, a voice called towards him.

"Well, well well, look who it is."

Sora turned around and groaned as he saw two people that he never thought of seeing first: Rex Raptor, the Dinosaur duelist & Weevil Underwood the insect inspector. Sora encountered these two when he came to Duelist Kingdom last year, when Weevil had the gall to throw away Yugi's most prize Exodia cards in the ocean.

_"_Hey It's Beavis and Butthead!" Sora replied sarcastically.

"Ha, you may look different, but you still act like the obnoxious brat I saw last time Sora." Rex retorted.

"Coming from the guy who got stoned by Joey at Duelist Kingdom." Sora fired back.

"He got lucky that's all." Rex said.

"Whatever, so you mind telling me what's up with those things on your hands." Sora asked pointing to the disk on Weevil's and Rex's writs.

"Where have you been the last few hours, under a rock?" Weevil replied.

"Well I just got here a while ago so yeah." Sora answered. "So yeah."

"Don't bother with these two Sora." a familiar voice cut in. Sora turned and saw Mako Tsunami walked up behind him.

"Hey Mako, good to see you again." Sora greeted.

"Oh great, it's fish face." Rex groaned.

"So Weevil, I heard you got stomped by Wheeler isn't that right?" Mako said which cause Weevil to death glare him.

Sora began to laugh after hearing this. "Wow, even Joey beat you, man that's amazing."

"Go fry, fish face." Weevil yelled.

"Don't you have a dog bowl to inhabit?" Mako returned.

Weevil growled. "Whatever, come on Rex, let's not waste our time with these imbeciles."

"Later losers." Rex called as he and Weevil walked away.

Sora crossed his arms in front of him. "Tsk, Tsk, those two haven't changed at all huh?"

"You have Sora." Mako said as the two faced each other. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Sora laugh as he scratch his head in the back. "Yeah, I've had. So, do you mind telling me what's going on?

"It's the Battle City Tournament of course."

"Battle City?"

"It's kind of like Duelist Kingdom, only it's run by Seto Kaiba." Mako informed.

"Kaiba?" Sora repeated, remembering the CEO. "Wonder what's he up to?"

"No idea, but he did a pretty good job proving us duelist with these Duel Disks." Mako said, showing Sora his on his wrist. "They're like the portable version of the dueling platform at Duelist Kingdom."

"So what your saying is that you can play holographic Duel Monsters wherever you go? that's awesome!" Sora said in amazement. But his excitement was short lived when he remembered why he came here. "Oh, say Mako, have you seen Yugi and the others?"

"I saw Yugi right before the tournament start, and I ran into Joey with the others." Mako replied. "Joey took me on in a duel and I not happy to say that I lost."

_"Wow, Joey has gotten stronger at Dueling the last time I heard from him." _Sora thought as he smiled, proud of Joey's improving skills. "So do you know where they went?"

Mako shook his head. "Sorry Sora, I haven't seen them since I battle Joey."

"Oh." Sora said disappointingly. "Well thanks for the info Mako."

"Not a problem, take care Sora." Mako said as the two clap their hands together.

Sora then began to walk where he originally intended to do before Rex and Weevil showed up: the town's central plaza, he looked up at the clock that read 5:05 P.M. "Man this is going to be harder than I thought." Sora said as he sat down on the curve of the tower and started to think on how he was going to find Yugi and the gang. Domino/Battle City was HUGE and searching all over the place could waste time and Sora didn't have time on his side. But he quickly realize that there was one ability that could help him find the others.

"Yami's mind communication of course!" Sora said. Meaning the power Yami gave him right before Sora left Domino on his first visit a year ago. It allowed Sora to communicate with Yami through mind talk anytime he was in their world. He can also communicate with anyone as long as they have a pure heart.

Sora chuckled a little bit. "Guess I must have forgotten it when I was asleep for a year." He remarked. "Well let's see if it works."

Sora close his eyes and cleared out every single thought in his mind and concentrated his focus on trying to find Yami's mind link somewhere in the city. It took a while to find it determining how far the person was from Sora.

After about 7 minutes of intense concentration, Sora felt a click in his head, signaling a mind connection. But when he notice that though the link was connected, but Sora felt the emotion of the person on the other call. It had a mix emotion of anger, stress and depression. Sora wondered if in fact this was Yami. And if it was, then something was wrong. Curious, Sora decide to forth with it.

_"Yami, are you there? It's me Sora!" _

_"Sora?" _Yami's voice rang out. It sounded like Yami didn't even recognize Sora. Then again, the effects of Castle Oblivion had affected everyone's memories. **(Yes, Sora remembers Chain of Memories, more on that later.) **_"The one who wields the Key?"_

_"Actually, it's the Keyblade." _Sora chuckled, but his laugh was short lived with Yami's next words.

_"Sora! thank the gods you're here! I barely recognize your voice!"_

_"Yami! what's going on?" _

_"Sora, listen, all of us are in big trouble! we're at Domino Harbor, we need your help!"_

_"Why didn't you say so! I'll be right there!" _Sora then ran over to a map sign were it told the areas around Battle City. There, it said it was 3 miles to the west.

Without hesitation, Sora jump on the board and skate to Domino Pier, dodging a few pedestrians in the way. But nothing was going to stop him from helping his friends.

A little while later, Sora appeared at Domino Pier, but he ran the skate so fast, he almost tripped off the board on his face, but kept his balance and leap off it as he saw a bunch of warehouses around the area. If Yugi and the others were here, then they would probably be in back of those houses. Sora then walks towards the door of one of them and rests his Skateboard on the door and walls to the side of it.

There, Sora saw an opening between two houses and he suck in his gut and squeeze between the two houses.

"A-almost there." Sora grunted as he slowly ejected himself from the crack and landed on his knees. "That went well." He cough as he pick himself up and brush his clothes. He looked up and almost immediately, a horrid gasp escape from his lips.

What Sora saw, shocked him to his very core.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I kinda hurried through it. But next chapter is were all the action starts. Review please**


	3. Sora to the Rescue

**_Battle City II_****  
Chapter III: Sora to the Rescue  
Episode Basis: Friends till the End Pt 3&4**

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing from the middle of two in between warehouses : A petrified Téa was strapped to a metal chair with chains cuffing her and a huge crate loom over her head as if it was going to drop on her with a craze looking man right next to her holding a control device. Yugi and Joey where dueling right on a large square dock with a large hole in the center and an anchor over head. Yugi looked like his health was detracting and saw that the Puzzle was not around his head. he looked at Joey and sense that there was an evil power looming over him. He looked up and saw a timer counting down over the anchor, meaning there was trouble. He also saw Kaiba and Mokuba and it look like they were helpless to help anyone.

_"Yami! What the heck's going on here!" _Sora yelled in his mind as he watch the situation. _"Téa looks like she needs help, and Yugi and Joey are battling?"_

_"Yes I know." _Yami said grimly. _"Joey is under the control of a mad man named Marik who's after the Millennium Puzzle. Marik has a Millennium item that can force people to bend to his will."_

_"What? you have got be kidding me!" _

_"I wish it was. Now Marik is using Joey to fight Yugi so that he could win the Puzzle to rule the world."_

Sora was speechless at what Yami said, it reminded him of when Riku was taken over by Xehanort's heartless and was force to fight him himself. But Riku was able to break free after Sora sacrifice himself to save Kairi, he dreaded at Yugi doing the same thing.

He looked over to Joey and notice that Joey was wearing the puzzle around his neck. Sora realize that Yugi must have gave it Joey to help him break free from the mind control, but by judging by Joey's demonic look on his face it was not working.

_"Sora, there's something you should know." _Yami's voice spoke up. _"If Joey or Yugi loses one of them gets drag to the bottom of the ocean, then if neither of them wins, they both go down. As for Téa, if anyone tries to save her, then the crate above her drops."_

Hearing this made Sora clinch his fists tight with anger. _"How could someone be this cruel to do this? Not even the enemies I've face would swoop this low."_

_"If there was something we can do to save Joey, then we might be able to survive this trap."_

Sora gridded his teeth as he thought of a plan to rescue his friends without any of them getting hurt. He then looked down at his Keyblade and the answer popped into his head.

_"Yami! what if I use the Keyblade!"_

_"The Keyblade?"_

_"Yes, it has the power to overwhelm any power of darkness and if Joey is control by darkness then the light of the keyblade could set him free!" _Sora explained. There was a brief moment of silence as Sora looked over to the clock: 5:15 and counting. The tension was building inside Sora, causing his heart to beat fast like a drum and his palms to sweat. Just when Sora felt like he was about to exploded from the buildup tension, Yami spoke up.

_"Sora, that's an excellent idea! it might be able to work!"_

Sora nodded in agreement then focus his eyes on Joey, the clock read 5:05. "Alright let's- huh?"

But before Sora could finish, he heard a car horn honked as a blue car pulled up & swerved to a halt. He looked and saw 4 people in the car.

"Hey Joey!" one of them called

"Yugi" the other called.

Sora recognize them_. "Tristan! Duke Devlin_!" He looked at the two ladies in the front. "It's Mai Valentine, she must have brought them here."

Sora gasped when he saw the other girl. Even though her eyes were wrapped in bandages, he recognize her as the girl from the photos Joey showed to him. _"Serenity! Joey's sister. Oh man, things has change." _

"They found us!" Téa cried. "Help us guys!"

"What's going on here, guys?" Tristan asked the four approach the Kaiba brothers. "Why is Téa chained up and how come Yugi is battling Joey?

"Your friend Wheeler and are on their side." Kaiba simply said which cause Sora to growl thinking that Kaiba was portraying Joey as the bad guy.

"Huh?" Tristan said.

"Wait, who's side?" Mai asks.

"Somehow, Joey lost his mind now he's dueling on the rare hunter's side." Mokuba explained. "Whoever loses gets pulled to the bottom of the sea when that big anchor."

"That's Insane!" Tristan yelled.

"We have to stop this!" Duke said.

"Kaiba, you're supposed to be the head of this lousy tournament, why don't you pull the plug on this sick act?" Mai said.

"Even if he wanted to, he couldn't," Mokuba defended. "If we tried to do anything then the Rare Hunter over there will drop the crate over Téa."

Oh no!" Serenity cried as she began to take off her bandages.

Sora's eyes widen in horror as he saw her_. "_No! I cannot let her see him like this." He realize that Joey would never forgive himself if his sister's first sight was seeing her brother battle of the side of evil. Realizing he had no other choice, Sora close his eyes & cleared his thoughts so he could mind communicate with her.

_"Serenity! please don't take your bandages off yet!" _Sora called to her.

Serenity gasp upon hearing the voice in her head, it kind of scared her a bit_. "W-who's there? How can I hear you in my mind?"_

_"Listen to me Serenity!" _Sora pleaded. _"My name is Sora, I'm a friend of your brother Joey, and I'm here to help him."_

_"Sora?" _Serenity repeated the name. _"Hold on, I've heard that name before. Are you the same Sora that my brother has talk about, the he calls the boy with the key?"_

_"That's exactly right. Listen, just trust me on this it'll be alot better if you kept them on alright?"_

Serenity nodded her head in agreement_. "Hey Sora? are you going save him?_

_"I will help Joey come to his senses, Yugi over there will be the one who can save your brother. Also, could you not tell anyone that I'm here please? I want to sup rise them after all this is done."_

_"Okay." _Serenity agreed as Sora broke the communication before she came back reality. "Poor Joey..." All she could say.

"Don't worry." Mai said comforting her. "If anyone can save Joey, It's Yugi."

Serenity nod her head in agreement as she look on the battlefield_. "Sora, Yugi, you can do it." _

Sora open his eyes after talking to Serenity, a determine look formed on his face. "Alright let's roll."

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield, things weren't looking good for Yugi. His life points were down to a 1000, while Joey-Marik was 100 points above him. Yugi summoned Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon card, hoping that it would help Joey break out of his trance, but it was to no prevail. The Red Eyes was weaken by Joey's skull dice card which cut Red Eye's attack power in half.

"The end is here Yugi." Joey-Marik yelled out. "Now all your little playmates will be here to witness your demise! So here goes!" Joey-Marik drew a magic card called Meteor of Destruction. Playing it would deal 1000 points of direct damage to the opponent. "_Excellent work my mind slave! _Marik thought. _This is just the card I need to win_. _I'll have Joey play it and destroy his best friend. One more move and Yugi's gone for good!_

The card I hold in my hand is the key to my victory! and as soon as I play it, the world will crumble as you sink to your doom!" Joey-Marik announced.

"Not if I can set free Joey from your mind control first Marik!" Yugi retorted.

"_Set Joey free?" _Marik said in the confines of his boat in Domino port. _"Not as long as I hold the Millennium Rod in my hand."_

"The moment for your end has just arrived, It's all over Yugi!" Joey-Marik yelled.

"No!" Tristan yelled.

"There's has to be a way to stop this duel!" Duke said.

"But they'll hurt Téa." Mai said.

"What will we do?" Serenity asked.

Meanwhile Mokuba was whispering something into the older brother's ear. Kaiba actually seemed surprised.

"Mokuba, are you sure…"

"Seto, Tea saved my life at one time so it's only fair that we risk everything to save her."

"All right."

"Guys come on! you have to save Yugi and Joey!" Téa pleaded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

_"Sorry Téa." _Mokuba thought remorsefully.

Joey, this is your last chance to break free!" Yugi called. "Think about all your friends. Think about all the opponents you beat, all that you've accomplished! You do have a past, Joey, remember it! Remember your sister, the one who loves you the most!"

"Ser… en… i… ty."

_"Be silent, Wheeler, you have no past, I control you!"_

"Think about it, Joey, think about your past!"

The memories came flooding back to Joey. His duels with Mai, Rex, Bonz, Bandit Keith Espa, Weevil, and Mako. He even recalled his losing duels against Yugi, Duke Devlin and the Rare Hunters.

"I… remember… my past… it is real!"

_"Silence, Wheeler, you have no past, only eternal servitude towards me! Now I order you to destroy Little Yugi!"_

"NO, I WON'T DESTROY MY FRIEND!" Joey cried out.

Yugi watched as Joey and Marik battled for control of Joey's body.

"I… I can't destroy Yugi."

_"Play that Meteor of Destruction card or suffer the consequences!"_

"No, I won't."

_Okay, everything is all set, there's just one more thing left to do, _Yugi thought. "Marik, I know you can hear me. You think you're so clever hiding behind your magic like a coward!" On the outside, it looked like he was simply pointing at Joey when in fact he was pointing right through Joey to Marik. "Well I have some news for you: there will be a loser in this duel and it's not who you think. It's not me, and it's not Joey either, it's you and do you know why? Because Joey is a free man! And even if this timer runs out, you won't win because you're not dueling anymore!" The others were astonished at Yugi's declaration. "Face it, the only way you're going to beat me is if you come out here and duel me yourself. Or are you afraid that your weak magic won't stand up to the power of the Millennium Puzzle?"

Marik growled at Yugi's remarked. "You'll pay for this!"

"What does Yugi thinks he's doing? that Fool." Kaiba said.

"Yugi! time is running out!" Téa cried.

"C'mon Yugi, end this." Mai plead.

_"Don't worry everyone, it'll be over soon." _Sora said as he summon his Keyblade in his hand.

"What are you gonna do now Marik?" Yugi challenged. "Just wait in your little hideaway till you'll lose this duel? come and get me!"

"Fine, then prepare to feel the full power of the Millennium Rod!" He summoned all of the Rod's power.

Joey screamed again as the Millennium Emblem appeared on his forehead. Serenity trembled at hearing her brother scream in pain but she didn't turn away.

"It's all over, Little Yugi," Joey-Marik said. "I play Meteor of Destruction!" A large meteor appeared in the sky and slowly descended towards Yugi.

At that moment, Sora decide it was time to do it_. "Alright there we go!" _With that said, Sora clinched the Keyblade's handle with both hands & raise the blade to his chest with the tip pointing to the back of Joey. "Come on Keyblade, free Joey!" Sora yelled as the tip of the blade began to emulate light.

* * *

In the recesses of his mind, Joey Wheeler cowered.

_"This is the price you pay for your defiance, Wheeler, now live forever with the memory that you killed your best friend!"_

"Yugi, Serenity, I'm sorry, forgive me." He close his eyes in shamed and was about to cry.

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost for Joey, a white piercing light cut through the blanket of darkness.

"Huh?" Joey open his eyes as he saw the bright light. "Who's there?"

As his eyes open, Joey saw the bright light. Just before he could react, the light engulf Joey as he reach out to it.

Then With a scream that even startled Kaiba, Joey rose up, the Millennium emblem dispersing and his eyes returning to normal.

"You did it!" Yugi cheered on.

"WHAT? NO!" Marik yelled. "Some power I've never sense before is interfering with my rod! this can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry, Joey, sorry it had to come to this. Reveal trap card: Mystical Rift Panel!" A fairy holding a mirror appeared and sucked up the meteor.

_"Very clever._" Kaiba thought. "_Thanks to Mystical Rift Panel, Yugi can decide the outcome of the duel. He can choose to either attack Wheeler_…" Kaiba gasped as he realized what Yugi was going to do. "_Or choose to use it on his self!"_

"C'mon Seto, now's your chance!" Mokuba said as he tug on his brother's coat, Kaiba got the message and ran towards Téa.

Meanwhile, Sora called back his Keyblade as he open his eyes, and the first vision he saw was Joey on his knees, but Sora could sense that there was no darkness around him. It meant the plan worked. He gave a sign of relief as he turned his attention to Téa and saw the Kaiba brother's approach her.

"Alright, one down and one to go!" Sora said as he put his hoodie over his head so no one can recognize him. He then ran to the front of the warehouse and pick up his skateboard, jump on it and skated to the dock where his friend was.

* * *

Joey moaned, "Huh… Yugi, what's going on… why am I wearing your Millennium Puzzle?"

"I gave it to you, Joey, as a reminder of our friendship. Now you'll always have it as a reminder of how we defeated Marik together."

"I'm confused."

Meanwhile Kaiba stepped up towards the Rare Hunter. "You think you're pretty tough when you got a remote in your hand, let's just see how man you are when you're up against a superior force."

"Nice try, Kaiba, but if you think I'm going to put this remote down willingly…"

"I'm not expecting you to." Kaiba said with a smirk. He fingered the top card in his deck. "Say hello to my Blue-Eyes White- Huh?"

But before Kaiba could draw the card, someone went past him with amazing speed and halted in front of him to a stop. It was a person who had a black hood over his head. And he had a white skateboard under his feet.

_"What the_?"

"Hey! who are you suppose to be?" The rare hunter demanded as his thumb was ready to hit the trigger. But Sora was ready to counter react.

"The person you wish you haven't met!" The hooded person said as he step on the back of the board which cause it to spring in the air onto his hands, the person threw it at the Rare Hunter who caught it but drop the remote control to the ground.

Then the hooded person ran up and drop kicked the board straight into the chest of the hunter knocking the wind out of him. The Kaiba brothers and Téa all look open mouth as the rare hunter dropped to the floor unconscious. Then, the hooded figure then ran over to were the remote was dropped and then toss it to Kaiba who was apparently was still flabbergasted by the appearance of this mysterious figure. But he snap out of it as the remote control came at him and caught it, he still looked at the person, wondering who this person was.

"What are you waiting for" The person yelled. "Press it and set her free!"

Kaiba did what he was asked, and press the button. Téa then felt the weight of steel come off her feet and hands and feet as she quickly dash from her seat to the Kaiba brothers. But as she ran, she went past the hooded figure and got a look at him. She didn't recognize him due to the hood covering his identity, but she felt that there was something familiar about him. She didn't have time to reflect on it though as she just kept on running to the brothers.

"Téa are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I am." She responded. "Come on, we have to help Yugi and Joey!"

"Right." Mokuba agreed as he, Kaiba and Téa ran to be reunited with the others. But Kaiba look back at the hooded figure one last time.

_"I Don't know who he is, but there's something about this person that seems familiar." _

Sora look on as Téa got to the others safely. He uttered a sigh of relief knowing that Joey was back to his senses and Téa was safe. But there was one more obscure ahead in order for this to end, and Yugi was the one who was going to decide the outcome of all of this.

Sora turned his attention to the battlefield, knowing that the next move could be the last.

_"Yugi, Joey, the rest is up to you." _

"Marik tried to use you against me Joey." Yugi informed. "But our friendship ended up being stronger than his powers." Yugi then looked at the clock. 45 seconds till the anchor drop, and his decision was made.

"Joey, I just wanted to say thank you. When we first met, you were selfish, greedy, and cruel. But now, you've demonstrated that you have a true heart and courage. Courage I could never muster."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What're you sayin', Yuge?"

I'm saying that I've decided to save you." Yugi said as he smiled. "There's no point in both of us being dragged down, and if I lose, you're safe."

Hearing this cause Serenity to gasp out loud.

"But-" Joey said shocked. I can't let you do this, Yuge."

"It's my decision." Said Yugi's soft reply. Tears were coming down on his face, but the smile faded away. "So now..."

"No, Yugi!" Joey desperately shouted.

_"Yugi..." _Sora wanted to say.

"Take care of my Puzzle." Yugi told him as he close his eyes.

"Now it's time! Mystical Ref Panel, direct your attack towards me!" He commanded. The mirror turned to face Yugi and the meteor resumed its course hitting Yugi dead center.

"YUGI!" Joey cried.

"YUGI!" Everyone else cried.

Kaiba look on.

Sora turned his head away, trying not to see the devastation.

**(Yugi: 0)  
(Joey: 600)**

Yugi fell to the ground unconscious as the key to Joey's lock open in front of him.

"Hurry and free yourself, Joey, you only have thirty seconds." Yugi manage to say before he fell down.

can't just leave, Yugi, I can't…" _Wait a second Meteor of Destruction has one other ability. Since Yugi has a monster on the field, I can have it attack my life points so that Yugi's box will open. _Joey looked at the dragon. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack my life points directly so that Yugi's key will be revealed!" The dragon struggled to stand and unleashed a fire ball that struck Joey.

**(Yugi: 0)**  
**(Joey: 0)**

_Good old Red-Eyes, I knew you wouldn't let me down. _"Yugi, I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me! You did more than just teach me Duel Monster strategies, you taught me that a true Duelist never gives up, that a true Duelist fights with his heart as well as his cards. I'm not going to give up on you so you shouldn't either!" He removed his Duel Disk and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle

Serenity reached up and untied her bandages, throwing them into the wind. Slowly, she opened her eyes. As they came into focus, she saw Joey grabbing the chain that held his shackle and swinging across to Yugi's side.

"It's Joey," she simply said.

Joey reached Yugi's key just as the timer reached 0. The anchor dropped pulling both of them into the sea. Tristan tried to grab Joey's hand, but it was too late.

"NO! YUGI! JOEY!" Téa cried.

* * *

Joey swam over to Yugi and undid his shackles. _Yugi, you're the best friend I ever had, thank you for everything, I'm just sorry it had to come to this._

Yugi surfaced gasping for air. "Yugi!" Téa cried as Tristan dove in and grabbed Yugi; pulling him over to dry land. Téa pulled Yugi up, Mokuba said, "Joey never took his key!"

"Give it to me, I'll dive in after him," Tristan instructed.

But Serenity was one step ahead of the rest of them as she took the key and dove right in.

"Serenity!."

Joey was on his last breath trying to undo his shackle with Yugi's key. _Nuts, this key won't work, I need the other one. _As Joey's lungs began to give out, he saw a shadow coming towards him. "_Who's that? Is it Yugi coming back down to rescue me?" _As the person came into view, Joey's eyes practically bugged out. "_Serenity!" _Serenity undid Joey's shackle and the two of them swam back up. Everyone helped the two to shore.

Sora was watching all of this from where Téa was held captive. Despite all the drama that happen, A smile lit up on Sora's face as he saw Serenity rescue her brother_. "Like brother, like sister_." Sora then realize that it was now time to reveal himself to the others, although they may be shocked at what he has to say.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try to update weekly since I fear I might be able to update so often when I start College this fall.

**Also, I've change my mind about The Organization Members in the Virtual World. I going to bring back the Members from Chain of Memories to replace the Big 5. Here's the info on who's takin the Big 5's place.**

**Gansley: Zexion **

**Crump: Vexen**

**Johnson: Lexaeus**

**Nesbitt: Larxene**

**Lector: Marluxia**

**Also, I need help on figuring out which cards to use that match the Organization's attribute. I would appreciate it if someone IM one on the Cards, if not, then I'll just make up some that follow the story. Also, when the Five Organization Members fight Yugi and another person (It won't be Joey, cause I have a surprise in store.) They will appear right beside Tristan's body and will command him to duel instead of their voice's coming out of Tristan.**

**Well that's it, sorry it was long. Read and Review.**


	4. Reunion

**Hey Everyone! thanks for the reviews. As a thank you gift, I'm posting a new chapter twice in one week. But I won't be able to update till the week after next week. I already finish the last chapter a week ago and finish this chapter this week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Battle City III_****  
Chapter IV Reunion  
Episode Basis: Friends til the End Final**

Back on dry land, everyone was gathering together as the sun began to set into a beautiful ball of red fire. Sora was just a few yards away from the gang with his hood on.

Joey asked. "Serenity, but how?"

"Tristan and Mai brought me over." She explained. "We tracked you down."

"Joey, you all right?" Yugi asked.

"I'm alright." Joey answered, but the look of regret and sadness on his face meaning that there was something more. "Listen Yuge, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Joey, it's not your fault."

"No it's not! I almost destroyed Our friendship!"

"Yeah, but in the end, not only did you save our friendship, but you save me as well." Yugi retorted, trying to cheer up Joey.

"I had no choice." Joey replied. "Once I realize what I was doing to you, I had to make it right. But now I feel like a complete fool because I let that Marik control me." His hand was shaking. " There's no way I can show my face at the finals now! not after what happened."

Mai went up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek, which cause even Sora to flinch under his hood. "Will you get a grip please? You showed some real courage out there Joey, so who cares about how you looked? just like the courage you showed at Duelist Kingdom when you dueled for your sister. What she did today, she did because of you. Your her idol, ding dong!"

"What kind of an idol gets turned into a zombie and almost destroys his best friends?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Tristan joined in. "Your sister gets her strength from you, that's why she waited until now to take her bandages off!"

_"Actually Tristan, it wasn't craziness that caused her to dive in after Joey, it was courage and love." _Sora thought as he look on.

Joey turned towards Serenity. "Huh? Serenity! you can see now!"

She nodded. "Just now, while you were trying to save Yugi. When I saw you swinging across, that gave me a strength I never felt before, a strength that made me feel like I could do anything."

Tears of happiness started to flow down Serenity's face. "So thanks… Big Brother."

"Any time, sis," Joey said as the two shared a hug. "I say, we make a pretty good team."

"You got that right."

"I'm glad we're all together guys." Yugi said as the gang smiled at the two reuniting siblings. Tristan looked like he was about to cry.

"You got that right Yuge."

_"Like brother, like sister." _Sora happily thought then Yami appeared right beside him in his mind.

_"Sora, aren't you going to introduce yourself to everyone." _Yami said. _"They wouldn't have done it without you."_

_"Don't worry Yami." _Sora assured him._"I bet Kaiba over there is going to tell them to thank me, after all he always like a good mystery." _

Kaiba and Mokuba watched this tender reunion from a distance. Kaiba turned and saw the hooded figure that was just standing there. "Mokuba, Lets go."

"But Seto, what about this person?" Mokuba asked.

"Just follow along." Kaiba ordered as Mokuba nod and the two began to leave until...

"Kaiba, wait." Yugi called back. Kaiba paused. "I wanted to thank you too. It seems I'm in your debt now."

"Actually, you shouldn't be thanking me." Kaiba replied which cause everyone to be surprise at his response. His eyes then set on the hooded who was up against the wall with a white Skateboard underneath his arm. "You should be thanking that guy for actually saving Téa." He pointed to the figure who just stood there.

"Him?" Tristan said as everyone stared. "Téa, is that true."

Téa thought about it for a second, then gasped as she remember when Kaiba was about to take out the Rare Hunter but then that same hooded person came between then and knocked the Hunter out himself. "Guys, Kaiba's right! it is him! he took out that Rare Hunter before he could!"

Everyone looked at her. "So a complete random stranger suddenly found out where all of us was, and then came out to save us?" Duke asked confuse.

"Well it doesn't matter guys." Yugi spoke up. "Anyone who saves my friends is a friend of mine." Yugi then began to approach the hooded figure who let his back off the wall, putting his board in place of it and walk slowly up to Yugi, secretly smiling under his hood.

"So you were the one who help save my friend?" Yugi asked. The hooded figure nodded in response. "Well, I can't say thank enough for helping us."

"I must say, it's really good to see all of you guys again." Sora smiled which cause everyone to look at each other.

"Um…we've met?" Tristan asks.

I don't think we've met anyone who wear hoods that cover their face." Joey adds. "Unless they are our foes that we battle."

"Did you guys already forget who I am?" Sora asked.

"Sorry." Téa apologizes. "Can you maybe tell us?"

Sora signs, feeling a little frustrated that no one don't recognize him. He crosses his arms in front of him then proceeds to say "Alright, I'll give you a hint on who I really am."

Everyone stares at Sora who is in front of them who seems to be thinking about something. A moment of silence passes and Sora decides on what he wants to do. He uncrosses his arms, and smiles from his hood.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." He directed to the original four

There's a moment of silence from everyone. Then after thinking, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa all gasped as they remembered only one person who ever spoke those words to them.

"No way!" Joey & Tristan both say in surprise.

"Could it be?" Yugi continues.

Téa then finishes the speculation by revealing the person's name. "Sora? is that really you?"

Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai and Duke all gasped at Téa's remark. Could it be the Keyblade wielder they all met a year ago?

Sora uncrosses his arms, and laughs a little. " You guys remembered!" He cheered.

"Well I'll be!" Mai said.

"It's good to see you again Sora!" Duke replied.

Sora laughed. "So, I guess you really have changed your attitude huh Devlin?"

"Wow, I can't believe it's you Sora!" Yugi exclaimed.

Serenity then remembered Sora's name from when he mind talked to her right before she took off her bandages. "Oh, Sora!" She gasped.

Sora then looked over and saw her. "See? I told you to wait for the moment." He smiled while she return it. This cause Joey to look at both of them in surprise.

"Uh, Serenity what does he mean by that?" Joey asked.

"It means that he had an hand in helping me remove my bandages as well." Serenity announce which kinda cause a confusion along Mai, Duke & Tristan.

"But Serenity, how?" Tristan asked. "We didn't even see Sora just until now."

"Well it sounds weird but just as I was about to take them off when he warned me inside of my mind." Serenity explained, blushing a little, knowing that they weren't going to believe her. All but one.

"I think I might have an answer for that." Yugi said in the defense of Serenity before looking over to the hooded Sora. "It's because of the gift Yami and I gave you before you left last year huh?" Sora nodded his head while everyone was still not getting the picture.

"It was the mind communication power." Yugi finally pointed out.

"Oh!" Joey, Téa and Joey finally figure out, even though Mai and Duke didn't fully understand.

"Well in that case, I must thank you Sora for making sure my sister didn't get to see me like that." Joey thanked, but then stops for a moment. "But aren't you going to take that off?" He said referring to the hood on Sora's head.

"Huh?" Sora responses.

"Yeah, that's why what made it hard to recognize you." Téa pointed out.

Sora laughs a little, realizing that they had a point. "I guess you're right, it's time for this to come off."

Then everyone falls silent, waiting to see what Sora actually looks like. They all notice that he had grown since the last time they saw him. Then Sora took off the hood with both hands and finally see his face.

They all look in awe as they notice that Sora has physically changed since the last time they saw him. He looked more like a teenager then a kid.

"Whoa!" Yugi, Tristan & Duke say in surprise

"Wow..." Joey continues as Serenity gazes at Sora.

"What?" Sora asks as he hearing their comments.

Téa began to blush, also knowing that Sora had become more grown up, and more handsome. "You…changed."

"Yes, he has." Mai replied. "Our little Sora has change into Mr. Handsome!"

Sora chuckled embarrassingly and rest his hands behind his head. "Um…I don't think I've changed that much…"

"Yeah, at least, you don't sound like a kid anymore." Joey jokey said.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Sora snapped at Joey which cause everyone to laugh.

Kaiba looked on the happy group with his arms crossed. _"Still, I wonder why he has returned.." _Kaiba thought. _"Well whatever the reason is, I don't care, just as long as he keeps his "protecting the world nonsense out of my tournament, then again I could be wrong." _Kaiba then began to walk steadily towards the group with Mokuba right by.

Sora saw Kaiba and Mokuba approach him. For his point of view, Kaiba looked like he was still the arrogant, stubborn rich boy person he met in the past.

"So, I see you've finally grown up Sora." Kaiba remarked as Mokuba gave a friendly wave.

"And I see you're still the obnoxious rich boy we all love to hate Kaiba." Sora fired back as he narrow his eyes at him.

Kaiba gave a half ass smile before walking away from the group, before having one last say

"As for you Yugi, I just did what I had to do. You can make it up by being at the finals." And the Kaiba Brothers went back to their helicopter.

Yugi turned to the others. "Wow, in all the excitement, I forgot about the finals. That may be where Marik will come after me next."

"So mind filling me in on what's going on here?" Sora asked.

"It's kinda complicated." Yugi chuckled.

"Try me." Sora replied with a smile as they watch the setting sun.

* * *

However, not everyone was happy. In his boat stored in boat harbor somewhere in the city, Marik was seething over the fact that someone or something was able to break his hold over Joey. Marik was so close to defeating Yugi and claiming the Pharaoh's puzzle, he could taste it.

He pounded his fist onto the table counter in frustration. "I still can't understand who broke my grip over that weakling Wheeler! This power was unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Marik took a drink of wine from his glass to calm himself down. "Well it doesn't matter right now. Whoever this person was, I'll send him to the Shadow Realm once I claim the power of the Pharaoh for my own! nothing can stop me!"

"You think it's that's obvious?" A smooth voice from behind Marik appeared which caught him off guard.

He quickly turned around to see the source of the voice and saw a person behind him in the doorway. He was covered with a black cloak with gloves, boots and a hood over his face, covering it.

"Who are you! How did you get past my servants?" Marik demanded.

The figure chuckled. "It wasn't they difficult taking them out with just a snap of a finger."

Marik growled at him before taking a small dagger that was concealed within the Millennium Rod and pointed it towards the figure.

"I don't who you are, or what you are doing here, but you better give me one good reason why I shouldn't dispose of you right now."

The figure didn't budge a bit. "If you want to fight the person who broke your Rod's power you'll listen to what I have to say."

This caught Marik's interest. "Hold on a second, you know who interfered with my power?"

"Yes I do." The figure replied. "Not only do I know him, but I've fought him, and your power comes no were near his."

Marik just shrugged it off, dismissing it. "Nonsense! No one can stand up to the power of a Millennium item, I'll send him to the Shadow Realm along with the Pharaoh!"

"Do you want to take that chance?"

Marik didn't respond to the question. He just glared at the person before putting the dagger back in the rod before walking to one of two sofa chairs in the room before sitting down on it. He was right, Marik didn't know who or what this person was, and taking him head on could be a mistake that could cost him dearly.

"What do you know?" He asked as the hooded figure smiled from under his hood, knowing that he had Marik's full attention

"Tell me something..." The hooded figure spoke as he sat down on the couch chair in front of Marik who was eager to wait and hear what he had to say.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the Keyblade?"


	5. A New Adventure

_Battle City IV_

**_Chapter V: A New Adventure  
Episode Basis: None_**

Meanwhile, back the pier, Yugi, Sora and the gang stood watching the sunset turn into a blissful beautiful night sky, knowing that they survived a test that almost broke them apart. Yugi was just done informing Sora about almost everything that was happening to them since Battle City started: From discovering that Yami was once a Pharaoh needed to win the Tournament in order to regain his lost memories to the three Egyptian God cards, which in fact was real monsters that roam the world 5,000 years ago, and Marik's purpose to win the Millennium Puzzle to gain it's power. And after much talking, everyone watch the moonlit sky from the pier.

"I'm glad that's over with." Téa said in relief.

"Ditto." Tristan agreed.

Hey Yugi, I believe this is yours." Joey said putting the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. "Thanks for everything pal."

"Thank you for saving my life Joey." Yugi smiled.

Not to toot my own horn, but I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like you guys." Joey said looking at everyone. "Even when things seem hopeless, you guys always have my back. I'm also glad the Puzzle is back to where it belongs."

_"That reminds me, I owe a big thanks to you too, Yami." _Yugi thought as he appeared right beside him._"You trusted me enough to allow me to win this on my own. I'm glad we make such a great team, but it's good to know that you gave me strength so I can handle myself if need be."_

Yugi turned to Sora. " And to you too Sora, if you haven't intervene, who knows what would had happen to us."

Sora chuckled, once again resting his hands behind his head. "I think everyone would be okay if I wasn't around." Suddenly as Sora looked up to the stars, he suddenly remembers his dream about Yugi and the gang. "Uh, guys tell me, were you in trouble before all of this?"

"Not really." Téa replied. "Until Marik showed up, we were all doing fine."

"I see." Sora understood as he looked at Yugi, Joey & Tristan.

"Hey Sora, not to be rude here but I was just wondering something." Joey spoke, trying to find the right words. "But uh, after all this time, why did you come back to Domino?"

Sora stood silent for a moment, turning his head towards the ocean that was crashing its wave softly. It reminded him of the beach at Destiny Islands, were he, Riku and Kairi use to hang around. Everyone looked at Sora with concern on their faces, especially Téa and Yugi.

After a moment, Sora finally said "I've been having a strange dream, and in it, I see you guys, It made me realize how much I miss my own friends." He spoke in a sad tone.

Yugi, Joey, Téa & Tristan exchange looks with each other. "Sora, You know that if anything is wrong, you can always talk to us." Yugi assured him.

Sora lifts his face up with a smile. "Thanks guys." But that smile quickly dim into a countenance of sadness, mixed with anger and regret. The others took notice of this and their worries for their spiky haired friend intensify before Sora inhale deeply and exhale solemnly with an undertone of depression.

"I came here because Kairi was kidnapped and I hope I could find the answers here."

"What?" Yugi exclaim as the others gasped. They knew how much Kairi meant to Sora, and that he would be devastated if anything would happen to her.

"By who?" Duke Devlin asked.

Sora's expression change from sadness to anger as he remember the group that was responsible for everything to him. "Organization XIII."

"Organization what?" Yugi asked.

"They're a group of powerful nobodies." Sora explained.

"Wow, you must really hate them just to call them that." Serenity implied as Sora shook his head.

"No, it's not an insult, It's a category." Sora clarified. "Okay, when a person's heart is lost to the darkness then that person's heart becomes a heartless, remember them?" Everyone nodded. "And the person's body starts to act on its own, only without a heart which is called a nobody."

Everyone gasped in shock upon hearing this. Never would they think anything like this would exist. The thought of a heartless body acting on its own scared the stuffing out of them.

"Hold on a second, you mean to tell me if we lose our hearts then we turn into a bunch of zombies!" Joey started to panic.

"Well kinda, but not exactly." Sora said. "You see when your turn into a nobody, you have no emotions at all, so basically your just a walking, talking, emotionless corpse."

"That's scary." Mai shivered. "So what's the deal with this Organization?"

"They're a group of very powerful nobodies whose mission is to use their own version of Kingdom Hearts to rule the world and return to their original selves again." Sora further explained. "They want me to destroy the heartless so that the hearts that was trap within the heartless would power up their synthetic Kingdom Hearts."

"They sound like they're doing same thing Marik's trying to do with my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi exclaimed, then he gasped when he realize something. "What if Marik and the Organization were to work together?"

"That'll be a match made in heaven." Duke replied sarcastically.

"It wouldn't surprise me, since Ansem made an alliance with Pegasus." Sora spoke. "Since the leader of the Organization & Ansem were counterparts to each other."

"Huh? what do you mean Sora?" Téa asked.

Sora gave a sign as he scratch his hair. "Oh, right. You see, the 'Ansem' we saw a year ago, the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, wasn't exactly who he said he was."

"So you're saying he was a fake?" Yugi gasped as Yami watched from behind him.

Sora nodded his head. "In reality, he was the heartless of a man name Xehanort. He was one of six apprentices to a man name Ansem the Wise. They were conducting experiments on the heart, but Xehanort and the other apprentices ended up losing their hearts and they became the first six members of Organization."

"Wow..." Joey said in amazement. "So what happen to the real Ansem?"

"King Mickey somehow knows." Sora replied. "Last I heard, he was cast into the Realm of Nothingness by Xehanort's nobody, Xemnas. The leader of the Organization."

"So what if Marik is working with Organization XIII?" Serenity asked fearfully as she turned to her brother.

"Don't worry sis." Joey assured her. "we can take care of Marik, while Sora will go after the Organization, Am I right?"

Sora nodded his head in agreement as he turned to Yugi who nodded his head as well. Then the puzzle began to glow, and Yugi turned into Yami who was smiling at him. Sora smiled back, happy to see the spirit in person.

"If what we say is true, then we're all in for the biggest challenge we ever face." Yami said. "But, if we all work together, then Marik and this Organization won't stand a chance. We make a good team."

Sora nodded back in response. "Couldn't had said it better myself." Everyone smiled.

"I'm glad everyone is here, including you Sora." Téa remarked. "Wouldn't you say so Mai?'

"I'll say." Mai them gave her a sly smile. "We should get going before all the good Battle City final spots are taken. I happen to know where the finals are being held. Sora you should come."

"Would I ever!" Sora agreed.

Joey gasped, "Oh yeah, that's right, come on, guys!" He took off with Mai trailing.

"Right behind you big brother!" Serenity called.

"Joey and Mai have both changed a lot since Duelist Kingdom," Sora observed.

"That's true." Yugi agreed. "They've definitely grown closer, and stronger."

"I think it's called love." Tristan whispered to Duke, who just snickered.

"The Battle City finals start tonight!" Yugi declared as he and the others also broke into a run towards the stadium.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Sora yelled, happily knowing that he has friends around him to help in this time of darkness and peril.

* * *

However, back on Marik's boat in Domino Harbor, a plan was forming between two villains. Marik Ishtar, and the mysterious man that infiltrated his boat. But instead of sending this man to the shadow realm, Marik sat down and listen to what he said.

And what was said was remarkable to Marik. The legendary power of the Keyblade explained. Worlds other than his own, out there in the peaceful space. And a power that equaled or surpass the power of the Millennium items:

Kingdom Hearts. And the Key to open this power was allied with his worst enemy.

"So, the Keyblade Master is friends with the Pharaoh and his host." Marik said intrigued. "So, what are you proposing?"

"I say we united our forces." The man propose. "Your servant, and my Organization, both handle the two that threatened our goals. You see, you and I are alike, Marik."

Marik didn't respond to the comment, instead, he got off of the chair and walk over to the counter were he began to pour a glass of red wine. "So, if we work together, what do you want in return?" He asked suspiciously.

"We just want the boy."

"Very well then." Marik agreed as he took a drink of his wine. "Tell me something, if we to work on this plan,, do you mind telling me your name?"

The man stood silent for a second, then he emerge out of the chair and proceed to take off his hood. Long silver hair fell down to his shoulders as the hood came off.

Marik stared at the unhooded man in amazement upon seeing his face. He had much darker skin, and piercing amber eyes and long silver hair that was bright as the Egypt moon. And most important of all, the man's face showed absolutely no emotion at all.

The type of person Marik likes to deal with.

"It's Xemnas." The man growled.

Marik looked at Xemnas for a brief second, then turned back to his drink with a wicked smile on his face which transcended into a Maniacal laugh. **(Kinda like DiZ did)**

"It's an honor Xemnas!"

* * *

A women with dark skin and hair wearing an off-white colored dress, a tiara and a golden necklace with a tauk that looked like the center piece to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle walked into her office, fresh from inspecting the latest batch of artifacts to arrive from Egypt. She straightened some papers on her desk and then put them into a folder.

She cast an eye to a darkened side room. "I'm sorry to keep you two waiting." She apologize. "Things have taken a turn I've never would of predicted."

Two figures stepped out from the darkened room. The women scanned them with her eyes, they were both wearing black zipper coats with a hood covering their faces. Their physical appearances indicated one was male, and the other female. The two were roughly the same height, although the girl was a little smaller then the boy.

"I assume you are the two associates that DiZ told me about, am I correct?"

"We're not exactly his associates if you put it that way." The male coat figure spoke in a cold tone as to hearing that tone. "May I ask you who you are?"

"Certainly." The women agreed as she turned around to face them. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar."

The two hooded figures exchange looks with each other for a brief moment before proceeding to take off their hoods to reveal their faces. When the hoods were off, the boy's facial features were almost identical to Sora, only that his hair was golden blond, and was spike up more the way.

The girl resemble Kairi, only her hair was black, and was parted on the left side of her head and had blue eyes.

"I'm Roxas." The boy introduce himself.

"And I'm Xion." The girl introduce herself as well. "So mind explaining to us we are here?"

"Certainly." Ishizu spoke but had to clarify something. "But first, have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Yes we have." Roxas said. "When me and Xion would visit Domino city for our recon missions, we would see it on TV."

"So Roxas decide to pick up a few booster packs up and we learn how to play the game in our somewhat free time." Xion added.

"Excellent." Ishizu commended as she walked over to her desk again and pick up the folder and handed it to Roxas, who reluctantly took it.

"The reason you both been summon here is that A situation has come up, and DiZ has reason to believe that since Sora is present in our world, there's a chance that a group of his enemies called Organization XIII has followed him as well."

"Organization XIII?" Roxas exclaimed in shocked as Xion growled upon hearing the name, remembering the unpleasant memories from her time in the group.

"So, I take it that you know this group?" Ishizu asked.

Roxas wanted to clinch his fits upon remembering everything the group did to her and Xion. But he knew that he had an envelope in his hand and could not let his anger get the best of him.

"Know them? We use to be a part of the group until I realize what they were truly planning." He looked at Xion, who was hesitating to explain why she left the group. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even supposed to be right beside Roxas. Instead of speaking, Xion just turn her head to the side.

Ishizu notice the anger and anguish that was bestow on Roxas and Xion face and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, have either of you heard of the Battle City tournament?"

"Not really." Xion replied, shaking off the memories of the past. "Why? could Sora be participating in it?'

"Look in the folder." She instructed, pointing to the one in Roxas hand.

Roxas did as he was told. He open the two sides of the folder with Xion looking over from his left. As he open the continents of the folder, both Roxas and Xion gasped softly as too what was in it. There were four photographic pictures of four teenagers: Three boys and a girl. Although they have never met these four individuals, Roxas and Xion knew who they were due to having memory connection to Sora.

"I assume you two know who they are?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah." Roxas murmured, lifting his head. He pointed at each of them. "Yugi, Joey, Téa, & Tristan."

"Sora's friends from a year ago." Xion spoke softly.

There was a deep intake of breath before Ishizu spoke again. " If Sora is indeed in our world, he's certainly with them. And if I'm correct, they should all be heading towards the secret spot for the Battle City finals."

"And you think the Organization will be there too right?" Xion spoke as Ishizu nodded her head.

She then walked over to her desk again, open a drawer and took out a few items from it: It was a single Duel Disk and five locator cards. "I was originally planned to enter the Battle City Finals, but due to a rumor that a person from the Mafia planning to steal a very important artifact from the museum, I cannot risk it getting stolen."

"Does it have something to do with recovering Yami's ancient memories?" Roxas asked, remembering Sora's encounter with the spirit of Yugi's Millennium puzzle during some of Sora's brief fleeting memories through his dreams.

"I'm afraid so." Ishizu spoke fearfully as her eyes narrowed down. "And my brother Marik is trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi, and if my calculations are correct, then he and the Organization might work together to take both Yugi and Sora down."

Roxas and Xion once again to exchange looks with each other. Trying to figure out what to do, they've never dueled on a big stage like this before. But realize they have too.

"So you want us to take your place so we could help the situation with Organization XIII." Xion asked.

"Yes, and according to my Millennium Necklace, one of you will be dueling last against Seto Kaiba." Ishizu warned.

"_Kaiba!" _Both Xion and Roxas thought as they remembered Yugi's rival from the past.

"And he possess a powerful card called a Egyptian God card called Obelisk the Tormentor, one of three cards that no one can stand up against." Ishizu warned. "But, inside that folder are instructions on how to beat Kaiba in the duel."

Roxas took the photos out of the folder and written paper were underneath it, detailing the plays Kaiba was doing and what Ishizu plays were.

"My Necklace showed me Kaiba's defeat by playing that exact same plan." She then reach into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards and handed it to Xion. "I trust that you'll both will stay hidden until the time comes and do not reveal who you really are. And those other cards will tell you were everyone will meet for the finals." She refer to the locator cards

Both Roxas and Xion nodded in agreement and began to understand their mission.

"There is one thing DiZ told me before he send you two here." Ishizu spoke before either Roxas and Xion could leave. They stared at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Just like the Pharaoh, the one you call Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba will receive memories of their own past, You'll both receive memories of Sora's past through his heart."

"His heart?" Xion question, a little stun at what she just heard. "How long will the memories go back?"

"10 years."

"I see." Roxas spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder, then looked at Xion and gave her a nod of assurance, even though she had no idea what Roxas meant by that. Despite it, Xion gave Ishizu a nod as well.

"Good luck to the both of you." Ishizu spoke as the former Organization members left, with Locator cards and Duel disk in hand.

Right as Roxas headed out the door, Xion put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a second Roxas, do you know something about Sora's past?"

"It's a long story." Roxas simply said as he began reading instructions on a piece of paper to figure out where the Battle City finals held. "I've heard mentions about the past Xigbar whenever we talk with each other." He then put them on the Duel on his arm and activate it. "He would always mention that I look just like someone he met long ago."

He slid a locator card into a monster card slot and placed the remaining one in the field magic card slot.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the Battle City Finals," an automated voice said. "Please stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp. stadium." As a 3-D map appeared, a line started to draw from where they were to the spot.

"So that's where we need to go." Roxas pointed out as he and Xion looked at the line on the map.

"It's a few blocks from where we're standing." Xion said as the hologram disappeared and Roxas took the locator cards out. And looked at Xion.

"Let's go Xion." He said determine as the two friends descend on the stairs.

However there was one more thing to clarify. "Uh, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to duel?"

Roxas stop in his tracks and looked a little dumbfounded. He really didn't put in consideration on who's gonna actually duel.

"Ummmm." Roxas thought as he scratch his hair.

Xion smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"I hope so too Xion." Roxas smiled back as the two friends, who once lost each other, ran out into the night.

* * *

**Anyway, I brought this out sooner cause I'm going due a writer's block now, so I don't know what to do.**

**Sorry for the half ass excuse for Ishizu not dueling in Battle city. **

**And who do you think should fight Kaiba in the final match, Roxas or Xion? just want your opinions. Oh, and how Roxas and Xion are actually together, I'll explain that in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, comments, flames anything!**


	6. Playing with Fire

**If your an Axel fan, then you'll loved this story.**

* * *

_Battle City V_

**_Chapter VI: Playing with Fire_**_  
**Episode Basis: Shadow of a Duel**_

At A hospital across Domino City, Ryo Bakura laid in a bed, immobile after being found injured by A man named Namu, yet in reality he was actually Marik Istar. Although the particular reason for his injury had been unknown to everybody at the time. The truth was that an alliance was developing between the dark spirit of the Millennium Ring, and Istar. The wage: Yami Bakura's assistance for Marik's Millennium Rod.

It seemed dexterous as that, However, A new factor had been added to the game since the agreement had been made: Organization XIII, along with their army of nobodies would before long change everything in the outcome of the Battle City tournament.

Bakura looked secure as he slumbered composedly with the moonbeam glowing on his face. However, deep within the confines of his mind was another story

* * *

Marik and Yami-Bakura were seen standing in the dark realm of Bakura's conscience. Marik had just finish informing Bakura about the presence of Sora, An old foe he had encountered at Duelist Kingdom and the proposition contend by Xemnas to allow his Organization to infiltrated the finals if the Keyblade master planned to meddled in Marik's plan. Clearly, Yami-Bakura was not pleased about the need for other assistance from the outside.

_"You mean to tell me that little runt of A warrior is here, and you're dealing with forces that are beyond your boundaries?"_

_"You of all people should know what the Keyblade master is capable of, as I recalled, he demolish you in A duel at Duelist Kingdom, remember?"_

_"I under estimate his potential last time, it won't happen again. And besides, I did what you had said; I deliberately stabbed myself so you could save me and gain the trust of those fools. So why don't you fulfill your part of the bargain and give me the Millennium Rod."_

_"You'll get my Millennium Rod and the other items when you complete your end of the bargain."_

_"Look, my patience is growing thin Marik, so get to the next part of the plan."_

_"First thing you need to do is get a Duel Disk and six locator cards. Then use the locator cards to make your way to the finals. Once there, we will initiate the next phase of the plan."_

_Fine, if it wins me your Millennium Item, I'll do it_."

_"Excellent, but remember time is short."_

* * *

Bakura woke up immediately and emerge from his bed, observing the crescent moonlight that had been inflaming his side of the room. He also observed his surroundings, he was alone. He tilts his head & notice a piece of paper had been left right next to his bed on A counter top. Curious, he snatch the paper from the counter, open it up, and began to read it. He could hear Solomon Moto's voice in his head as he scanned the messy handwriting

_Dear Bakura, this is Grandpa Moto. I'm writing to let you know that I've went home for the evening, and will be back tomorrow morning  
Also, good news! Yugi & Joey had called while you were asleep, and they both have qualified for the Battle City Finals.  
And even more good news! Our old friend Sora has come into town and he is with the gang.  
Anyway, if you need anything, you know where to reach me. Heal soon!_

_-Grandpa._

After reading the letter, a menacing evil smile formed on Bakura's face. _"Good news indeed. Now that old fossil is out of the way, It means more work for me."_ He then got out of the bed, and put on his shoes. _"Now, I must obtain six locator cards to qualify for the Battle City Finals, were the next phase of the plan will begin, then the greatest power of the world will soon be mine!" _Then the Millennium Ring emerge from his chest, it's eerie glowing banish the darkness in the room, showing itself in its entirely. As Yami-Bakura emerge from his domain as well.

_"No one will stop me! from activating my destiny! not the Pharaoh, not this Organization XIII, and not even the Keyblade master himself! Soon, they will all bow down to me!"_

* * *

The boy was mercilessly catapulted on the floor like A old worn out doll that was useless. He lifted his bruise head up to see his attacker holding his locator card and duel disk. "What are you doing? please give me back my stuff!"; He pleaded.

Yami-Bakura chuckled coldly as he gaze at his locator card with absolute greed. "I'm afraid they belong to me now." He declared. "Your duel disk and locator card is all I need, but don't worry; you can keep your pathetic deck." He insert the locator card in his pocket and left the petrified boy sulking in the background.

As Yami-Bakura ascended from the dark alley passing A tree along the way, A shrouded figure wearing all black, with A hood hiding his face from view peeked over from the tree. His emerald eyes studied the dark spirit with much curiously as he walked away from the site. The dark figure then proceed to walk in the opposite direction of Yami-Bakura to vanish in A portal of darkness.

* * *

Yami-Bakura walked around the city and came upon a group of kids talking.

"Hey, have you heard, six Duelists already qualified for the finals."

"Is it true that three of them are the Duelist Kingdom finalists?"

"Probably."

_"Time is running out. "_Hey!"; Yami-Bakura called, gaining the kids attention. "Where can I find a Battle City duel?"

"Get lost, Blondie!" one of the kids snapped, obviously annoyed.

Yami-Bakura then grabbed the kid by his collar, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, I must duel now!"

"Ok! Ok! I… I heard about some duels happening in the cemetery." the kid replied nervously.

"You better be right." Yami-Bakura warned as he dropped the kid, and headed towards the cemetery.

Once again, the dark figure from the alley watched Yami-Bakura, this time, from A rooftop across the street. He had his arms crossed in front of himself, as he smiled from underneath his hood. He then simply walked away from the roof top, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Yami-Bakura roamed into the fog-lit cemetery, he checked the midnight graveyard, and there was not a duelist in sight. "Those fools deceive me." He growled. Before he could descend further into the graveyard, a low groan came out of nowhere. Suddenly, a hand stuck out from the ground with a person bursting in a zombie mask. Then a guy in a Frankenstein mask appeared from behind a tomb stone, followed by a somebody wearing another worn out zombie mask appearing right next to Frankenstein.

Normally, a normal person would scare out of his wits, but this was Yami-Bakura we're talking about. He's a type of person that doesn't scare easily.

"Give us your cards or suffer in eternal torment."

Yami-Bakura snickered. "You fools have no what eternal torment is." Then, the Frankenstein man rushed him from behind, but Yami-Bakura side-stepped it, took off his mask, and rammed him head first right into the other two zombies, knocking all of them out cold. He then proceed to take off the masks from the other two 'zombie freaks.'

They were revealed to be Bonz, Sid, and Zygor; Bandit Keith's henchmen from Duelist Kingdom that locked him, and the rest of the gang in a underground tunnel. Bakura set his sights on the 5 locator cards that were scattered right next to the comatose boneheads. There were five locator cards in all; enough to qualify for the finals.

"Humph, those fools don't seem tough now without their precious Bandit Keith to keep them in check." Yami-Bakura scoff as approach them and pick up the locator cards, giving one last look at the knocked out stooges.

_"_Well that was easy." he commented, smiling victorious. "Now it's onto the Battle City Finals." He turned and proceed to leave the graveyard, he was interrupted by the sound of a voice that carried a sort of teenage arrogance, followed by the sound of gloved hands clapping.

"All right Bakura, fight fight fight."

Yami-Bakura whirled to see that the speaker was wearing zipped dark-cloaked cloak that covered him from head to toe. He was standing up against a hollowed tree with his arms crossed in front of him. The speaker was a man that roughly looked 18 to 20 years old. His face was hidden from sight due to a hood that covered his entire head.

_"_Just who are you?_" _Yami-Bakura demanded, setting his malicious glare in motion. The man stepped forward from the tree so he stood across from the boy. The man then lifted a hand and took down his hood, revealing spiked-back crimson hair, and razor-sharp emerald eyes with reverse teardrops underneath them.

"The names Axel, Got it Memorize? The man , pointing to his temple.

"Axel?" Yami-Bakura repeated. "What business do have here?"

"Geez, did your friend Marik tell anything about the Organization?" Axel asked.

Hearing the comment jog Bakura's conversation with Marik earlier. He was so determine to get the Millennium items, he also forgot about Marik explaining that he was going to associate himself with this Organization in order to twat Sora from getting involve with Marik's plans.

Needless to say, Bakura didn't trust this organization at all. He may have never met either of them, but if they didn't help him collect the items, he could care less about anyone. "You're saying you're with the Organization?"

"Formally." Axel corrected. "Let's just say I got tired of being their servant boy."

"And why should I care about your problems?"

"Because we can't trust either of them." Axel deduced. "The Organization's powers are unlike anything you, or anyone else in this world for that matter, have ever see. And believe me, you do not want to get on their bad side."

"You do have a point there." Yami-Bakura realized. "So what is it that your trying to tell me?"

"If the Organization is planning to infiltrate the Battle City finals, no one besides Sora can protect themselves from them. And if there's a chance they'll go after us, then they won't have a chance with your dark powers, and my burning flames."

"Very well then." Yami-Bakura agreed. However, An evil smile formed on his face. "But tell me this Axel..."

Axel raise his eyebrow, curious at what Yami-Bakura had to say.

"Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

Axel stood silent for a second, right before a devious smile of his own formed on his face.

* * *

Axel and Yami-Bakura are seen in a deserted part of town. They are facing off against each other with Duel Disks on each individuals wrist. This could only mean one thing:

"LET"S DUEL!" Both men shouted as their Disks activated.

"Just to clear things here, I'm only dueling you us because I needed a practice one-on-one battle before the finals." Yami-Bakura clarified. "It doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Fine by me." Axel agreed. Just know this, if you play with fire, YOU"LL GET BURN!"

**(Yami-Bakura: 4000)  
(Axel: 4000)**

As Yami-Bakura drew his sixth card, he chuckled. "Say Axel, do you know the legend of this cemetery?"

Axel burrowed his eyes in confusion. "What legend?" He asked.

"It's said that this cemetery is haunted by a knight who lost his head in battle. He now wanders the cemetery searching for his missing head." Yami-Bakura smirked. Axel didn't seem unfazed. "Say hello to my Headless Knight!" A headless suit of armor burst from the ground.

Once again, Axel didn't faze. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem impressed at all with Bakura's monster. "Oh wow.." Axel sarcastically replied. "I wouldn't be scared of that thing even if I had the ability to feel fear."

Yami-Bakura just looked annoyed as he set a card face-down. "I'm afraid the worst has yet to come!"

"Whatever." Axel dismissed Bakura's comment as he drew his sixth card. "I activate the magic card, Blaze Accelerator!" Yami-Bakura' raise his eyebrow, wondering what Axel was going with this. "With this card, I can send one pyro monster from my hand to the graveyard and destroy your Knight on the spot!"

He discarded "Volcanic Rat" to the graveyard. Then A small cannon rose from the flames and destroyed the Headless Knight on sight, although there wasn't any damage to Bakura's life points.

"It looks like your knight lost alot more than his head." Axel retorted, smiling. "But wait, there's more, I summon Volcanic Slicer to the field!" A dinosaur-like creature that was covered in armor appeared.

"And I activate it's special effect, allowing me to inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Volcanic Slicer then fired A meteor-like ball that hit Bakura, causing him to flinch in pain. "Burn baby!"

**(Yami-Bakura: 3500)  
(Axel: 4000)**

Yami-Bakura growled."I activate my face-down card Shallow Grave which lets me bring back my Headless Knight in defense mode." Yami-Bakura announced. A coffin rose from the ground and opened to reveal the Headless Knight.

"Big whoop, even if you do bring back the Headless Knight, My Slicer has still enough attack points to send him back to the grave again." Axel pointed out.

"This monster may be too weak, but watch as I sacrifice him to summon the more powerful Earl of Demise!" The Earl of Demise looked like a typical zombie monster with pale blue skin and thinning white hair. Axel growled, realizing that he was in for a rude awaking. "Earl of Demise, attack Volcanic Slicer!" The Earl sliced through Volcanic Slicer.

**(Yami-Bakura: 3500)  
(Axel: 3800)**

Yami-Bakura laughed coldly. "Had enough punishment yet?"

Axel chuckled. "Believe me pal, I've endure my fair share of punishment for once in my lifetime!" He drew another card from his deck. "I activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator! A more updated version of my Blaze Accelerator" The Blaze Accelerator cannon transformed into an even larger cannon with three barrels starring down Bakura.

"Next, I summon Volcanic Blaster to the field in attack mode!" A robot like monster appeared in front of Axel. "I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down."

_"That fool, what was the point of upgrading his blaster if he didn't even use it this turn." _Yami-Bakura thought. _"Not to mention that he left a monster weaker then my Earl of Demise in attack mode." _He then eyed at Axel's face down card. _"Then again, that one of those faced own cards he set down last turn could be a trap. Well, it better be a good one if he has any chance of winning this duel."_

As Yami-Bakura started to draw a card, Axel said, "I think I'll play a trap card: Skull Invitation! Now every time we discard from our hand, we'll lose 300 life points. Too bad I don't have any cards in my hand."

"Your pitiful little trap card doesn't scare me, let me show you." Yami-Bakura discarded his entire hand.

**(Yami Bakura: 2300)**  
**(Axel: 3800)**

"You see, it doesn't matter how many cards I discard, I'll still win this duel."

"Have you finally lost it? your life points are a thousand points lower than mine, plus you just discarded your entire hand!"

"But you've seem to have forgotten my magic card; Spiritualistic Medium!" The face down card Yami-Bakura put down showed itself. "It gives my Earl of Demise a 500 point boost every time I discard a monster card from my hand to the graveyard." Yami-Bakura held up his Duel Disk with the graveyard facing Axel. "In case you haven't been keeping track, I discarded four monsters which means my Earl of Demise gets 2000 more attack points."

**(EOD: 2000-4000)**

"Oh boy..." Axel replied. He what was coming.

Earl of Demise, attack!" The monster stabbed the robot monster with its sword and destroyed it. Axel not only lost 2800 life points from the attack, but an additional 300 for sending the monster to the graveyard. Despite all that, Axel remained still, he was even smirking.

**(Yami Bakura: 2300)  
(Axel: 700)**

"Thank you..." Axel said out of blue which cause Yami-Bakura to rise up his eyebrow."There was a reason why I let you destroyed my Volcanic Blaster."

"Just what do you mean? Maybe it's you that's finally lost it." He retorted.

Axel chuckled. "You see, whenever Volcanic Blaster is sent to the graveyard as a result of an attack, you activated its special effect, which allows me to place a volcanic monster from my deck to the top of it." Axel ejected his deck from the Deck Zone of his duel disk and picked one card that was at the bottom of his deck. Axel then place the card one top of his deck and draw it.

"Now! I with the help of my Tri-Blaze, I hear by summon my ultimate monster!" The cannon was then surrounded by a wall of fire as Yami-Bakura looked on with his eyes widen. "Come forth; Volcanic Doomfire!"

Yami-Bakura started to sweat nervously. _"Volcanic Doomfire! How on earth could he process this powerful card!" _

The wall of fire burst away as a big, dragon-like monster surrounded in fire appeared. **(3000/1800) **"Now Volcanic Doomfire, blast his Earl of Demise all the way to hell!" The monster fired a large fireball at the Earl of Demise, obviating it.

**(Yami-Bakura 1300)  
(Axel: 700)**

"Beat that!" Axel shouted, basking in unleashing his ultimate monster. "Face it, no matter what happens, I will take this duel!"

"Don't think that too soon Axel." Yami-Bakura warned. "This duel is far from over, and it's my turn." He then drew a card. He smiled almost reassured. "I play Nightmare Steel Cage!" A cage rose up around Axel and his monster. "That should keep you busy for two turns while I'll devise a plan to destroy you!"

Axel just drew a card and looked at it, scowling. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Disappointed that you didn't get what you were searching for?" Yami-Bakura asked.

"Just wait and see."

"Very well then." Yami-Bakura said as he drew another card. Unlike Axel, when Yami-Bakura looked at it, he smiled. "I play the magic card Ectoplasmer which extracts the soul of my monster which fires it directly at you."The Earl of Demise collapsed and a blue substance fired from the card heading straight towards Axel.

"Not so fast!" Axel exclaimed. "Reveal Solemn Judgment!"

"What!" Yami-Bakura yelled.

Axel smirked. "That's right, With this trap card, I can cancel your magic card by paying half my life points, a price well worth the cost." A robe of priests destroyed the blue substance that appeared in front of Axel. "And since you have to sacrifice your Earl of Demise in order to use Ectoplasmer, you've left yourself wide open for my Volcanic Doomfire to attack!"

**(Yami Bakura: 1300)  
(Axel: 350)**

"You cannot attack me this turn in case you forgot!" Yami-Bakura reminded him. "You're still trap in my Nightmare Steel Cage for one more turn, allowing me one more chance to defend myself."

"Keep telling yourself that" Axel respond as he drew one more card. This time, he started to smile. "Too bad this duel is about to end. To think that this was my very first duel..." Yami-Bakura gasped upon hearing the statement. "Go Doppelganger!" His face down card pop up, revealing an all to smiling mimicat.

_"NO!" _Yami-Bakura grid his teeth as he looked at the familiar card. It was the same card that Pegasus use to defeat Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom my mimicking Kaiba's Crush card Virus, which could mean one thing...

"I think I'll copy your Ectoplasmer card and use it on my Doomfire!" Axel declared as Volcanic Doomfire collapsed and the same blue substance that Bakura tried to use fired from the card hitting Yami-Bakura, who just stood there with his eyes close, smiling. Ectoplasmer can use half of the tribute monster's attack points to inflict damage to the opponent's life points. Which means...

**(Volcanic Doomfire: 1500) **

**(Yami Bakura: 0)  
(Axel: 350)**

Yami-Bakura fell on one knee in disbelief as Axel stood over him. And to the much of his surprise, Yami-Bakura uttered a small laugh. "I have to admit, you did fairly well on your first duel."

Axel smirked as Yami-Bakura stood up approach him. "Now, it's time for us to head into the finals, 'partner.'

"What's the plan for Battle city 'partner?' Axel asked as he, and Yami-Bakura turned around began to leave the small deserted area and headed to the finals.

"We'll find out soon enough..." Yami-Bakura simply said. "But I must ask, where did you get your cards from?"

Axel stayed silent for a second before looking up at the night sky. The moonlight beamed, lighting the way to an unknown path.

"From a friend..."

* * *

**Special thanks to Keyblade King 12 for giving me the idea for Axel's deck. And in case you guys are wondering, his deck is similar to Axel Brodie in GX. Kinda ironic since they're both named 'Axel.'**

**Anyway, let me ask everyone something; do you guys want me to include Sora in Yu-Gi-Oh! the movie in this fic? Just asking. give me your opinions.**

**Read and Review! Oh, and 36 more days until Birth by Sleep comes out in America. FINALLY! And happy 1 month anniversary for this fic.**


	7. United as One

(Reposted due to the mistaken release date, sorry my bad.)

Hey **Everyone, this is the last chapter I'll post until I start school this Monday, and I may not update often from here on. So, I decided to post the LONGEST chapter I've ever written; 8,000 plus words! Good lord, at least I skip that stupid episode involving Mai and Magnum what's his face. Mai is cool, but it was the worst intrusive sub plot I've ever seen.**

**Magnum: Did someone say intrusive sub plot?**

**Oh, son of a bitch! quick, scroll down before it's too-AHHH!"**

**(LOL, You've gotta love Yu-Gi-Oh! the abridge series) **

* * *

_Battle City VI_

**Chapter VII: Unite as One  
Episode Basis: Let the Finals Begin**

A helicopter is seen landing in a huge stadium where Kaiba and Mokuba stood at the center. With them were two Kaiba Corp employees, as well as one finalist: Seto Kaiba himself.

_"My competition, if you can call them that, will be arriving soon." _Kaiba thought as he waited for the others to arrive. _"Along with the two Egyptian God Cards."_

"Seto, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, I mean these Egyptian God Cards you're waiting for are the most powerful Duel Monster cards ever made. Remember what happened to Pegasus? Having that Toon World card drove him insane." Mokuba commented.

"True, but there's one huge difference between Pegasus and me and that's skill. Pegasus relies on cheap tricks and illusions to overwhelm his opponent. I rely on my skill and my deck."

Mokuba nodded firmly. "What about Sora? Why do you think he's come back after all this time?

"I could care less." Kaiba replied, making his intentions on not helping Sora shown. "The only thing he should worry about is making sure to keep that Keyblade in check, because I've done some research on that weapon since he first arrived here a year ago, and I've read that it can cause more damage than fixing it."

"But Seto, you don't really think Sora is capable of that do you?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stood silent for a moment, looking at the lights that lit up the arena. "Honestly Mokuba... I don't know what he's incapable of."

* * *

In the darkness of the unfinished stands, Marik and Odion watched Kaiba. "Look at that fool standing there." Marik told his servant. "He'll soon become a pawn in his own pathetic game." Odion was silent, his usual response. "The time has come to put the final part of my plan into motion, and I'll need your help."

"Right Master Marik." Odion replied.

"For 5,000 years, this world has waited for the ancient Pharaoh to return. According to the Scriptures, he will use his boundless power to rescue the world from evil as he did before. Wielding the strength of the Egyptian Gods, his spirit shall emerge from the chambers of the Millennium Puzzle to rule mankind once again."

"Well I shall fulfill that prophecy, by seizing the Millennium Puzzle and drain the Pharaoh of his powers." Marik declared. "But as you know Odion, the puzzle isn't all I need. I must hold all three Egyptian God cards in order to process the Pharaoh's power. And very soon, I shall hold that power! once I defeat little Yugi and win the Battle City Finals. "

"This is where I need your help Odion." Marik said as Odion turned to look at his master. "I must hide my identity, everyone shall think you are me. As for myself, those fools believe me to be a friend named Namu. I'll gain their trust, then crush them with The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"An excellent idea, Master Marik, but there's something I wish to speak to you about." Odion finally spoke.

"What is it?"

"It's this Xemnas person." Odion said. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Honestly, I don't trust him either." Marik replied. "But if what he said was true, and the Keyblade Master is here, then I won't take my chances facing him head on. According to Xemnas, he wields a power like anything we've ever seen, this power has once overwhelm my Millennium Rod, so I'll get all the help I need to make sure that outsider won't interfered in my plans!"

"Understood Master Marik." Odion reluctantly followed, although he still had his doubts.

Marik pulled out a duplicate Millennium Rod. Odion mouth drop as his eyes widen. "This is just a fake copy of the Millennium Rod. It has none of the powers that the real Rod has but it should be enough to convince those little whelps that you are me."

"I will do as you command, master Marik."

* * *

Someone's coming!" Mokuba announced. as Yugi, Joey, Mai, Sora and the others entered.

"This is it?" Yugi asked as he looked around the half finish building.

"This place is still under construction." Duke commented.

"More like a dump." Joey mumbled.

"I think we're a little early." Mai added.

Sora looked at his watch on his left wrist which read 7:30. " Ha, I guess we are."

"Not at all, you're right on time," Mokuba said.

One of the Kaiba Corp. suits came up to them. "Excuse me; please present me with your locator cards." Yugi, Joey & Mai each displayed their six locator cards. The suit looked over them before turning to Kaiba. "They all have six locator cards." Upon receiving Kaiba's nod, the other suit handed each of the Battle City finalists a card. "These are your tournament ID cards. Congratulations, you three are official Battle City Finalists."

"We all ready knew that." Mai scuffed, vividly annoyed.

"Make sure you have them with you at all times."

Mokuba remember he had something for Sora. "Oh, and Sora, as a gift for helping Yugi save me last, this is for you." He said as he handed him a official watcher I.D. card. It was like the one Sora had in Duelist Kingdom "This will let you watch the Battle City finals in person."

"Thanks Mokuba." Sora smiled as he took the card.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Seto." Kaiba just looked the other way to avoid any thank yous from Sora.

"Okay, four of the eight finalists are already here." Mokuba said making entries on a list.

"So where's the other four?"" Joey asked as he looked around.

"Hey here comes someone right now." Tristan answered. Everyone turned to face the stadium's entrance, the wind for no reason, started to blow eerily.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi said. and he knew Yami agreed with him.

"Hey Yugi, do you think it's that evil creep Marik?" Joey asked.

"It could be, I bet he's one of the eight finalists." Yugi replied.

_"I sure hope any members of Organization XIII aren't involved in this." _Sora thought as he especially eyed the entrance.

"Who is that?" Duke asked as A boy with blonde hair and tanned skin wearing a pink hooded shirt with no sleeves and black pants entered, A somewhat wicked smile on his face.

"Wait a second, I know you." Joey remembered as he and Téa walk up to the boy. "Your Namu right?"

"Téa, Joey," Namu greeted. "Can you believe it? I actually made it to the finals!"

"Are you okay? those Rare Hunters beat you up pretty badly." Téa commented, generally concern.

"No worse for wear." Namu said shrugging. "I manage to sneak away before they could lock me up, sorry for not sending help right away. "

"It's no deal." Joey retorted. But deep in his mind was another story about how he thought about Namu. _"Something isn't right._ _Why wasn't Namu captured along with us? It's like they were targeting specifically us and only got Namu 'cause he gets in the way… eh, maybe I'm thinking too much._

"Yugi, meet our friend Namu, he helped save Bakura's life." Téa introduced as he and Sora walked up.

"Wow, Yugi Moto," Namu said shaking Yugi's hand. "It's a real honor, I always wanted to meet you face-to-face." There was something about that last sentence that chilled Yugi.

"Well… any friend of Joey and Téa is a friend of mine," Yugi replied nervously.

Namu smiled back and then laid his eyes on Sora who was next to Yugi. "Oh, and this is our old friend Sora, he has recently come into town for the Battle City tournament." Yugi introduced as well.

"Hey there!" Sora greeted as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sora." Namu greeted as he accepted his hand shake. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Marik himself knew who Sora was. _"So, this is must be the Key that Xemnas talked about. He doesn't look so powerful." _

Sora, like Joey, had suspicions as soon as he shook Namu's hand. But before he could say anything, Tristan interrupted by saying:

"Hey, someone else is coming." Everyone looked to see who the newcomer was. A boy wearing a blue and white stripe T-shirt with a blue collared open shirt with a heavily wrapped bandage on his arm.

"Hey, it's Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked, a little stun that Bakura was walking. He, Joey,

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"You should be in the hospital." Téa added.

"Yeah, grandpa told me you were in pretty conduction." Yugi said. "They let you out?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Bakura said, smiling.

"Look Bakura, I don't know how you found us, but you better get back to the hospital." Tristan warned. Yugi looked at Bakura's bandaged and also notice his Duel Disk

"What are you doing wearing a Duel Disk?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Well how else was I able to get into the finals by winning sic locator cards?" Bakura simply answered. **(Cue over the top anime reaction on Yugi, Joey, Téa & Tristan.) **He then showed his locator cards to prove it. "See?"

Sora gave a short laugh in amazement upon hearing this. "Wow Bakura, if you didn't have a Keyblade, I say you were superhuman!"

"Huh? Sora, is that really you?" Bakura asked upon noticing him. Although he didn't recognize him due to, well you know. "By golly, you've change."

"Yeah, I've heard it before." Sora chuckled as he shook Bakura's hand. "Nice to meet you again B."

"Same here. Oh, that reminds me…" Bakura went up to the Kaiba Corp. official. "Here are my locator cards."

As Bakura passed Marik, Marik thought, "_Excellent, Bakura is holding up to his part of the bargain. The fool is working for me!"_

_"_Wait a second, how did you join the finals?" Joey demanded.

But before Bakura could answer, he looked towards the entrance. "Hey, someone's coming!" He pointed out as everyone looked. A tall man wearing a purple cloak walked in which cause everyone to get the chills as the wind blew eerily around him .

Yugi and Sora just stared at him, Kaiba as well. "He must have the three Egyptian God card." He spoke softly. Téa and Mokuba gasped as they remembered he was.

"Yugi, that's the one who kidnapped me and Mokuba!" She exclaimed.

"State your name." The Kaiba Corp officer requested.

"My name is Marik."

Hearing this name cause Joey to run up to Marik and almost tackled him to the ground, but Tristan and Duke hold him back. "I should kick your brainwashing keester for what you did!"

Marik simply laughed. "You are no match for me."

Joey growled, he was right. Facing Marik in a one on one fight was almost suicide. "Just you wait." He vowed. "I'll save my energy

"I should kick you out of the finals for what you did to Mokuba." Kaiba said. "But the fact of the matter is, you have something I want, and before this tournament is over, you're Egyptian God Card will be mine!"

Once again, Marik simply laughed. "Keep telling yourself Kaiba." He then turned his eyes on Sora, who was just standing there looking at him. Marik gave him a sly smile as Sora reacted with a look of little insecure and confusion. _"Does he know, who I am?"_

"It's time to let you all know." the Kaiba Corp. officer started. "That while the Duel Disks have led you all here, this is not where the finals are being held." Everyone gasped. "The real arena should be here shortly." As he spoke, a low rumble came from the air. A large blimp flew over head.

"Look, It's Kaiba's blimp!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wow..." Sora said in amazement.

"It's huge!" Mai added.

The blimp then flew over the stadium and landed.

"Are we dueling in the sky?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we are." Mokuba said. "Kaiba Craft 3 is ready for lift off."

The other Kaiba Corp. official stood at the top of the boarding stairs. "Please, will all the Finalists and watcher board.

Marik and Odion boarded first followed by Bakura, Mai, Joey, Yugi & Sora.

As Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Serenity moved to board, the first Kaiba Corp. official blocked their way. "I'm sorry, you can't board."

"Huh, why not?" Tristan asked.

"Only those with tournament IDs may board, everyone else must be turned away!"

"But… I was really looking forward to seeing my brother duel." Serenity said disappointingly.

"Come on, can't you cut us some slack?" Téa asked. "How can you say no to that face?"

"No, those are the rules!"

"Give it a rest, Roland." Mokuba said stepping up to them. "You're letting me on and I don't have an ID card.

"But... those are Mister Kaiba's rules." Roland protested.

Mokuba looked towards his brother, "What do you say, Seto? I really don't think having them on will make much of a difference. At any rate, it'll make it seem more fun."

"Whatever." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Mokuba said. "Climb on board, everybody." The non-Duelists cheered and climbed on board.

Roland's assistant looked at Kaiba. "Sir…"

"Just let the dweebs go," Kaiba said. "_At any rate, having audience there to acknowledge my victory will just make it a lot sweeter." _As Kaiba and Mokuba started to climb aboard, Kaiba ordered, "Prepare for takeoff immediately."

"But sir, the final Duelist hasn't arrived yet."

"It doesn't matter; I have all I need already on board."

"Yes, sir," Roland said as he headed for the cockpit. Roland's assistant turned to look around when he noticed that someone was entering. It was a young male who looked just about 15, but his body was covered in a black zipper cloak with a hood over his head.

"I'm here to participate in the finals." He announced in an innocent tone. "Am I on time?"

"Yes, sir, I just need to see your locator cards."

"Of course." The boy displayed his locator cards and the employee. As he was looking them over, someone crept underneath the ramp. The person leapt on half-way up the stairs and jumped the rest of the way.

Only the boy saw it, no one else.

Everything checks out." the assistant said. He handed him the final ID card. "Please board, we're taking off right now." The engines were already powering up.

"Thanks." He replied, adjusting the hood from his eyes so he can see the stairs as he step up on them. _"Well, this is it. A whole new playing field for us."_

The blimp began rising from the ground kicking up dust in the process. The landing skis were pulled in and the blimp started to head towards the coastline.

* * *

On board, Yugi, his friends, Kaiba, and Sora have gathered in an Observation Lounge. The large bay window provided a spectacular view of the city below.

"This is awesome!" Téa exclaimed as she saw the bright lights. "I've never seen the city so high up!"

I'll say this for Kaiba Corp, they don't do anything small." Duke commented.

"The view here is so beautiful," Serenity commented. "Thanks for bringing me, Joey."

"Hey, anything for you, sis, and now that you got your bandages off; I can't wait to show you how I kick butt."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, because It's going to be a long way down from up here." Kaiba cracked. "Oh, and last I check, monkeys can't fly."

"Monkey! Who's he calling a monkey?" Joey steamed as he raise his fist.

Kaiba then went up to Yugi. "Yugi, I noticed that you haven't played your Egyptian God Card yet."

"I wasn't allowed to." Yugi explained.

"I know, but now I expect you to include it in your deck. When this tournament is over, I'll be the Number One Duelist in the Land and owner of all three Egyptian God Cards." Yami emerged from behind Yugi and glared daggers at his rival. "Playing it or not is your choice, but I expect it to be in your deck when the finals begin." Yugi said nothing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to run." And he left.

"Wow, I'm surprise he still has his heart." Sora remarked harshly as he had his back against the wall with his arms cross in front.

"Who said, he even had one." Tristan joked.

"Guys, just ignore him." Bakura said. "He's just doing what he usually does, looking out for his best interest." The undertone to Bakura's voice was dark, which Yugi & Sora picked up on.

"Maybe, but I still want to slap him senseless." Joey said.

Serenity, who stayed quiet during the small confutation look over to the side where Sora was standing, and saw that there was a displease, angry look on his face as he stared out at the window. Sora was thinking about Kairi, and how he missed her very much, He also thought on how he failed to save her from the Organization.

Curious, Serenity went up to him and asked. "Hey Sora, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Sora broke out of his stare from the window and looked at Serenity. "hmm? It's nothing Serenity. It's just that I still feel sad about Kairi." His eyes narrowed down sadly.

Serenity notice it, and the entire gang looked at him upon hearing his remark. "I feel like I let her down when she needed me the most."

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure you'll find her soon enough." Téa assured him as she walked up behind Serenity.

"Yeah, if anyone can anything, it's you." Joey added.

Sora gave a quick smile and lift his back off the wall. "Yeah I guess..." He replied, still a little unsure.

Noticing that Sora still looked a little down, Yugi offered to change the subject . "So Sora, what have you been doing since the last time we saw you?"

"Well..." Sora thought for a quick second, as he tried to find the words to his next line. "Me, Donald & Goofy were pretty much asleep."

Everyone gasped upon hearing this. "Sleeping?" Duke exclaimed. "How can you be sleeping for a year!"

Sora chuckled nervously. "It's a long story, do you mind if I explain it somewhere else?"

"This I have to hear." Joey remarked as they all left for Joey's room.

* * *

In Joey's and Serenity's room, everyone was standing as they listen to Sora explain what happen to him the during the last year.

Sora explained that after defeating Xehanort's heartless, he, Donald & Goofy tried to look for Riku and the King in a dark fortress called Castle Oblivion. It was in that castle Sora first came face to face with Organization XIII. The members that were there was Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, and two other members he never met but heard of them: Zexion, & Lexaeus. Sora explained further that while he and his friends traveled the Castle, it began to affect their memories. And they were damage to the point that Sora began to forget all of his friends, including Kairi. As it turns out, the Organization were planting false memories of a girl named Naminé, whom Sora believe was the one he was looking for. But, in truth, she was the one who manipulate Sora's memories so that Marluxia could overthrow the Organization. It wasn't her fault though, since she was force by Marluxia to do so. Also, he manage to find Riku in the castle, but he was acting very strange around Sora. He later found out that the Riku in the castle was just a mere replica of the real Riku.

But, as always, Sora manage to overcome the odds, and he defeated Marluxia. Naminé then stated that she would put Sora's memories back together, but he would forget the events that happen to him and his friends in Castle Obvlion and her. But in the end, his heart wouldn't let him forget those important moments. Sora then went on to explain that he never actually fought Zexion & Lexaeus, but he knew them by looking in Ansem the Wise's computer as he, Donald and Goofy explored Hollow Bastian. Sora said that he was looking into the demise of Lexaeus and Zexion, but he never really got to read the reports since the heartless invasion began.

And hearing all this simply left Yugi and the gang breathless.

Téa perked up first, resenting the question she wanted to ask. "So, you even forgot about us Sora?"

Sora sadly shook his head. "Sorry guys..." He apologize as he ran a finger through his hair. "I guess I'm too weak hearted that's all.."

"Don't say that!" Tristan spoke up. "Sora, you're one of the strongest human beings I know."

"Tristan's right Sora." Duke joined in. "Remember when I was a total jerk to Yugi and everyone? You help me realize being a creep is not the right path to follow, it's about meeting new people and making new friends."

"Not to mention that all the adventures you go on would practically kill a normal person." Joey added.

"And by normal person, he means himself." Tristan jokingly remarked, causing Joey to death glare him, and causing Sora to laugh a little.

"Plus, the fact that you are willing to fight for all your friends and protect them." Téa said as well. "And.. um, not to mention your one of the sweetest persons I've ever know..." Referring to when Sora gave her a flower on the day he left, causing her to blush.

"I never did got the chance to thank you for advising me to not take off my bandages Sora." Serenity said. "If I did removed them at the time Joey was controlled by Marik, then I would had been devastated at the thought of seeing Joey acting that way. So, thank you." Sora looked into Serenity's eyes, and he could tell that she meant every single word.

"What we are trying to say Sora, is that someone who is weak hearted wouldn't do the things you do." Yugi deduced, causing Sora to look at him. "You have friends that care about you, and even if you fail at something, there's no reason for you to give up. We're all here to support you Sora.

After taking in all the comments he's heard, Sora began to rethink about himself. "You're all right." He spoke finally. "I was stupid to think that I was weak, well I'm not." Everyone began to form smiles of their own. "Thanks for showing me that I have friends I can count on, no matter how dangerous the situation is." He then put his hand in front of Yugi and the others, forming a circle, like the gesture Donald and Goofy did to Sora when they first met.

"And whatever it is we face out there, we'll stand together on this, no matter what."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sora." Yugi joined as he lay his hand on top of Sora's. "I'm in." Sora looked at Yugi and saw that Yami appeared behind him, siliconing Yugi's movement. _"As do I partner."_

"Me too." Joey joined in as he put his hand on Yugi's.

"Me three." Tristan said as put his hand on top of Joey as well.

Soon, the others join in on the pact as well, putting their hands on top of one another.

"Count me in as well." Téa said.

"I'll help in any way I can." Serenity said as she and Joey nodded at each other.

"Why not?" Duke replied. "I always wanted to go on a big adventure."

"Thanks guys, all for one, and one for all!" Sora declared as he and the gang flung their hands in the air all together, putting a smile on Sora's face as he reprise the moment he, Donald & Goofy first meet.

* * *

Kaiba stared at Obelisk the Tormentor. It's almost time, he thought as he prepared his strategy for the finals.

Outside, Roland, and his assistant approached the door to Kaiba's cabin but Mokuba stopped them. "Hold it guys! What do you two think you're doing?"

"I… I thought I should inform Mister Kaiba that the eighth and final duelist has arrived."

"My brother is busy preparing for his duels; he's left explicit instructions not to be disturbed." Mokuba warned sternly. Not wanting to risk Mokuba's wraith, let alone Kaiba's, both suits turned away.

_Back with Kaiba..._

_"The moment I've been waiting for is about to arrive. With this one card; Obelisk The Tormentor, I to crush Yugi and Marik and once I obtain all three Egyptian God Cards, I'll be unstoppable_." Kaiba looked out the window, recessing the conversation he had earlier with Mokuba about Sora and the Keyblade. "_For the longest time, I never did believe in the stories about other worlds out there besides the one we live in. But when Sora arrived, it changed everything I knew about the boundaries of our existence. Upon seeing the power of his Keyblade weapon, I became amazed with its powers after Sora used it to destroy the Big Five a year ago._

_-Flashback-_

There's the scene in which Yugi, Kaiba and Sora (Little Sora, with Keyblade in hand.) are seen facing off against the five headed Dragon in which the members of the Big Five themselves have taken refuge in, gaining the advantage in their favor.

But Sora was about to play the same game as well, with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon that was the only defense of Yugi and the others freedom.

You fools! Your feelings mean nothing before our power! Even that Ultimate Dragon, though strong, cannot stand a chance against the Mythic Dragon! Ours is the ultimate dragon!" The Big 5 declared.

Perhaps for now," Yami-Yugi said. "But once he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through. According to legend, when heroes are united, they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. We will fulfill that prophecy now!" He then gave Sora a confident nod.

Sora, although no one could never happen in real life, jump upon the back of the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon startling the Big 5, as well as Kaiba himself.

"What on earth is he doing?" Kaiba shouted.

"Go Polymerization!" Yami-Yugi cried out. "Combine with the Keyblade master into one!"

"You cannot do this! It's impossible! Mythic Dragon, obliterate them!" All five heads fired energy that hit the swirling mass that was once two being. "What, nothing happened!"

"Oh something has happened." Sora's voice emerge from the blue mass as it began to take form. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared but this time, Sora himself was standing on it. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon looked bigger and meaner than it usually did. "Impossible you say? Well not this time! thanks to the presents I receive from Pegasus!" He then held out two cards that no one has ever seen before:

One was a Duel Monsters card version of Sora.**(Note: It's the picture of him smiling with the Keyblade over his shoulder)**

Name: Sora  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500

And the other: A card that was like the Dragon Master Knight, only with Sora replacing Black Luster Solider called; Keyblade Master Dragon!

Needless to say, Kaiba and the Big 5 were speechless. "Now! behold my incredible power!" Sora yelled as he raise his Keyblade in the air as a large shaft of energy appeared over it. Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared.

"What, those monsters were destroyed! Look, something's even happened to our Mythic Dragon!" The Keyblade Master Dragon was actually absorbing the energy from every other monster on the field.

"The Keyblade Master Dragon gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field including those that were sent to the graveyard." Yami-Yugi explained as he smirked.

**(KMD: 5000-9000)**

"Now, in the memory of Joey… Mai… Mokuba… for everyone who has fallen victim to this sick corporate scam…" Sora vowed as a shaft of light emitted from the Keyblade and shot into the air."We will topple your beast! You will see that the greatest power comes from working together, and by putting your heart in the cards!"

"Attack, Keyblade Master Dragon !" Yami-Yugi commanded. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon began to gather energy around their mouths as the Keyblade began to gather energy on the tip. "With Lighting Saber Blast!" The Keyblade Master then became embodied in light as he leap off the dragon just as it let out a huge energy burst which intermingled with Sora, making him look like a single white energy source with his Keyblade as a missile.

He struck the Mythic Kaiba Corp. Executives actually cried out in pain as the monster was destroyed, taking them along with it. No sooner had the monster been destroyed, Sora somersaulted away from the creature, and landed on his feet with his back to the two rivals; Holding his Keyblade out for Kaiba to see.

_"This power!" _Kaiba thought, wide eyed in awe._ "Can that Key really be powerful to destroy anything, including the Big 5?" _Kaiba asked himself as Sora stood up and twirl around to face them, smiling and all.

_-End Flashback-_

As Kaiba sat in his chair silent, one question still lingers in his head:

_"With so much power, can that Key really be strong enough to destroy us all?"_

* * *

Mai sipped a glass of wine in her room. _"I may have miss out on winning the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, but this time, I know I'll be victorious, and nobody, not Yugi, not Joey, not Kaiba, not even this Organization XIII is going to stop me." _Mai then look out the porthole and saw Sora's reflection on the it, smiling like always does. _"Sora, you certainly have change since the last time I saw you, I just hope you can protect us all._

Odion was meditating. _I must not fail Master Marik, even if it means trusting Xemnas and his Organization." _He thought. _"Still, I cannot shake this feeling that something horrible is going to happen."_

Marik sat staring out the porthole, twirling his Millennium Rod. _"My victory in the Battle City finals is inevitable. Since I manipulated so many people, I can't lose. Yugi believes me to be on his side, while I secretly control the minds of his friends. And when the time is right, I will seize that control. And if the Keyblade master even thinks about standing against me, well he's in for a little surprise with his enemies Organization XIII waiting in the wings to attack. Plus I duped the Spirit of the Millennium Ring into helping me as well. With them and Odion at my side, and Yugi believing me to be his kindhearted friend Namu, the power of the Pharaoh will soon be mine!"_

Meanwhile, Yami-Bakura was seen biting into a piece of meat greedily. He literally rip into the steak as he put it in his mouth, leaving a small trick of blood on the side of his mouth. Axel, the former Organization member was across the room looking at him in disgusted. "Didn't they teach you table matters in the ring?"

"It's not my fault, I haven't had a good piece of meat in over a thousand years." Yami-Bakura replied as he carved into the steak once again. "Besides, you haven't even told me why you are here in the first place."

"Fine, I will." Axel said as he leaned up against the wall with his arms cross in front of him. Yami-Bakura turn his attention away from his meal to see what Axel was about to say;

"I here to make sure that my two best friends are safe from the Organization. They're here to keep an eye on Sora, well I'm here to keep an eye on them."

"I thought you Nobodies can't feel emotions."

Axel stood quiet for a second, looking at Yami-Bakura. For the longest time, Axel thought the same thing. Xemnas and the other Organization members has always told him that the Nobodies like him, cannot make friends. He cannot feel any emotions. But when Roxas and Xion came along, everything change on how Axel viewed everything that is a nobody.

"Some of us do, some of us don't."

Sora is seen standing in the hallway, looking at the good luck charm Kairi gave him a year ago. He was still thinking of her, now more determine to save her more than ever. _"Hang on Kairi, I'll be there soon." _Sora put the good luck charm in his pocket, and walk quietly down the hall to the main hall.

* * *

Yugi had deconstructed his deck on the table and was now looking at his Egyptian God Card."If I really want to beat Marik and Kaiba, I'll have to do what Kaiba says and put Slifer the Sky Dragon in my deck. But is it the right move? This card is really powerful, and can using it can be really dangerous."

_"I'm sure it was." _Yami answered appearing behind him. _"And no matter what, you must believe in yourself and your deck. I believe that is the key to controlling Slifer. it can help us defeat the Egyptian God card held by Marik, as well as preventing him from winning the one held by Kaiba; Obelisk the Tormentor. The Battle City finals will be an epic clash between these three Egyptian Gods, and we must triumph."_

Yugi nodded, "That's not the only thing I'm worried about. I've got a bad felling about Sora."

_"Go on." _

"From the time that we know him, Sora has never once doubted himself. But since he started talking about Organization XIII, it's like they're an enemy even Sora himself can't fight against. It makes me wonder if they are really that powerful."

_"I think the only reason Sora's doubting himself is because he feels guilty about Kairi." _Yami-Yugi said. "_We must underestimate the powers of the Organization, and if the time does come for all us to face them, then we better be prepare to succeed. And I think we should be there for Sora just like he was there for you."_

"You're right Yami." Yugi agreed. "Even though there are many dangers out there, we must not give up, we must win this tournament.

"Attention." a voice on a PA system called. "The Battle City finals are about to begin, will all Duelists and guests please report to the main hall immediately!"

* * *

"Good luck." Serenity said to her older brother as he got ready to head on to the finals.

"Alright, let's go!" Joey yelled as the others yelled in with him.

As Joey exited his room, Kaiba was walking by. Kaiba made a point of shoving past Joey's shoulder knocking him into the door jam. "Hey, watch it!" Joey shouted. Kaiba just continued on his way.

And just as Kaiba walk, he caught a glimpse of Sora on the way as he approach the group. Both rivals exchange cold hard stares with each other before they went the other way.

"Man, I can't wait to beat the pants off of that guy." Joey grumble as Sora arrived.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll beat some sense into him." Sora assured Joey, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Sora, I know I will." Joey replied as he pat Sora on the back as well.

"Joey." Marik/Namu called walking out of his room. "Well I guess this is it, may the best man win."

"Don't worry, I intend to." Joey smiled as he walked away. _"All right, it's time to win duels and take names, Joey Wheeler is going to the top!"_

"_This is it, the fate of the world depends on me and the heart of the cards."_Yugi inserted his deck into his Duel Disk as he switched with Yami, ready to face whatever danger there was.

Facing the door, he announced, "It's time to duel!"

* * *

Roxas open the door that lead to his room on the Battle ship. Luckily he was able to creep into his room without being detected by the others aboard since they all went into their rooms to prepare for the finals. He gaze upon the room which consist of two single beds, a small fridge, and two sofa chairs that were right next to each other across from a portable TV taping all the action.

This room, according to Roxas, was much more comfortable then his bedroom in the Castle That Never Was. Roxas proceeded to close the door behind him, and walk over to one of the chairs and plop himself on it, exhaling a sign of relief that he didn't draw any attention to himself. Roxas then cast an eye to the closet that was right by the bed.

"It's all clear Xion, you can come out of the closet now." Roxas said, signaling the coast was definitely cleared. Xion emerge from the dark closet, she too gave an exhale of relief as she walk over to the other sofa and sat right next Roxas.

"For a second there, I thought I was going to get caught by the guards." Xion said as she made herself comfortable on the chair. "So, what do we do to pass the time until the duel?"

"Well, Ishizu said it would be a while before the last match of the finals, so I think this would be a good time to go over the strategy in my duel against Kaiba." Roxas then pull out the written paper she had given the two and unfold the continents of it. "But before that..." Roxas then pulled out their favorite treat he and Xion always snack on after every mission they completed: Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Oh, thanks." Xion said as she took the ice cream and the two went over the details of the future match, including what cards Kaiba was gonna play, how to counter that move, this move. It seemed pretty obvious as that.

* * *

But little did the two know, a much more sinister plot was being scheme by two of their former Organization members in the shadows.

_"Lord Xemnas, is the plan almost ready?"_

_"Indeed Saïx, its only a matter of time before Marik's heart is fully tainted with darkness, then we can commence on the next part of our mission."_

_"There's only one question I want to ask Lord Xemnas; Out of the dozens of worlds out there, why did we choose this one?_

_"That Saïx can only be answered by Xigbar._

_"Xigbar? what does he have to-"_

_"You'll find out eventually. In the mean time Isa, make sure that fool Marik still believes that we're still on his side until the time comes."_

_"Y-yes Lord Xemnas."_

* * *

**Whew! glad that's over with. I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far. I'll try to keep on updating as soon as possible. It seems to me that the plot keeps on thickening and thickening. **

**Oh, and about Sora having a duel monster card version of himself, I'm thinking of having the Organization members in the virtual world do the same. weird huh? **

**Read & Review please**


	8. The First Shadow Game

_**Man this took forever to write. That's the price to pay for being in college**

* * *

_

Battle City VII

**Chapter VIII: The First Shadow Game  
****Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 1**

In the main lobby of the blimp, everyone one made themselves at home until the announcement came that it was time for the finals. The only question that remain was: who will duel who?

"I have to admit blimp is a nice touch, and Kaiba spared no expense." Mai critiqued as she talked to Yugi and Sora. "But I'm ready to stop schmoozing and start dueling."

"Well I wish you the best of luck in the finals, Mai." Yami-Yugi said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Who needs luck?"

"That's what I always say." Sora replied before he tilt his head to the left.

Nearby, Joey was piling his plate with food. "Man, Kaiba's going to regret making this an all-you-can-eat by the time I'm through." Joey then came across Odion who gave him the evil eye. Joey's expression darkened as he could recall his time under Marik's control and how horrible it felt._"It's Marik! I can't stand that guy! That mind controlling-menace is going to get whats coming to him. Just wait until he has to duel me!_" Joey turned to leave, accidentally bumping Bakura in the process. "Oh, sorry Bakura."

It's all right, Joey." Bakura replied. "Everyone seems on edge today."

"Yeah, pre final jitters, by the way, how did you qualify so fast anyway?" Joey asked.

"Oh, well I dueled Bonz and his gang at the cemetery. When I won, they gave up all the locator cards they had gathered."

Joey's jaw dropped."No way Bakura! What kind of deck did you use?"

"Oh, I used an occult deck."

_That's practically the same type of deck that Bonz used against me_!" Joey thought. "Well see you later." Joey left with a gloom look on his face, knowing that Bakura would be a tough opponent to face in the finals.

"Right, cheerio, good luck in your first duel."

_"It'll be good luck if I didn't have to duel him." _Joey joined the rest of the gang at a table they all notice the gloom look on Joey's face.

"You look like you saw a zombie Joey." Téa commented.

"Nah, it's just the shrimp, I think it's been sitting out too long." Joey lied.

"Just don't throw up on me." Serenity chuckled.

Kaiba, when are we going to find out who gets to duel who?" Joey asked.

"That eager to lose?" Kaiba retorted but instead of accenting it with an insult, he touched his lapel radio. "Lets begin this now."

Wait a second, Seto, one Duelist is still missing." Mokuba said.

"Then have the last Duelist brought here now!" Kaibasnapped his fingers and the lights dimmed and a high-tech bingo ball machine designed like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rose up on a dais.

Sora whistled at the Blue Eyes bingo machine. "Is there anything Kaiba won't do?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Roland addressed. "Now the first two duelist for round one will be decided by lottery. You've all been assign a number from 1 through 8. The selector will now chose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until the winner is declared in the first duel. Thus, you will not know your opponent's identity until just before you'll duel."

"I'm fighting the urge to say bingo." Tristan remarked.

"Go ahead, I'll laugh." Duke said.

"Does everyone remember his or her number?"

1. Kaiba 2. Joey 3. Yugi 4. Mai 5. Marik 6. Bakura 7. Odion 8. ?

"Hold on a second here." Mai called. "But does anybody besides me realize that there are only 7 Duelists here? Where's the final duelist?"

"There is a eight Duelist here, sir." another Kaiba Corp. employee informed Kaiba. "But…"

"Fine, if the eight Duelist isn't here, then he'll duel last. Just get on with it!" Kaiba ordered.

"Very well then, random select!" Roland ordered as the machine started. The eight balls bounced around inside before a single ball was sucked into the Blue-Eyes' central mouth and came out of a head on the left.

The number was 6; Bakura.

"Me, I duel first?" Bakura laughed in surprise at the outcome.

"You sure you're alright man?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah Bakura, you really should be in bed resting, you just got out of the hospital." Téa reminded him.

"Hey, if the guy wants to duel, let him." Sora interjected. "I mean, he looks alright doesn't he?'

"I still think he shouldn't be walking, let alone dueling." Tristan added.

_"There's something fishy on this blimp, and its not the baked Salmon. There's no way he healed that fast." _Joey thought suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine." Bakura assured them. "Being the first duelist chosen kinda took me by surprise that's all."

The remaining seven balls began to bounced around again before another single ball was too inhaled into the Blue-Eyes' central mouth and came out diversely of the third head on the right.

The number was 3; Yugi.

"The first duel of the Battle City Finals has been set: Bakura vs. Yugi Moto." Roland announced. "The Duelists will proceed immediately to the Stratos Dueling Platform. Because this will be an official Battle City match, Battle City rules will apply with each Duelist anteing up their rarest card to the winner."

"This should be fun." Bakura smiled at Yami-Yugi who gave him a suspicious glare.

_"I don't trust him." _Yami Yugi thought._"I know that's not Bakura. It's the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, and I bet he's after the seven millennium items. This duel is going to be tougher then anyone thinks." _He then glance over to Sora who was listening in on Yami's thoughts. He too had his suspensions as well.

_"My thoughts exactly." _Sora nodded in agreement.

_"Interesting." _Kaiba thought. _I'm interested in seeing how Bakura would fare against Yugi's Egyptian God Card."_

Joey gave a sigh of relief. "Glad it's Yuge, and not me."

"Because this will be an official Battle City match, Battle City rules will apply with each Duelist anteing up their rarest card to the winner." Roland added."

Yeah, we know." Sora responded, vividly annoyed.

Marik watch the match up from behind the gang, with Odion behind him as well. "_When the Pharaoh loses, he'll hand his Egyptian God card to the duelist they think is Bakura. Soon after, it will be mine!"_

Little did Marik knew, Yami-Bakura had devise his own plan._ "With this victory, I'll be one step closer to obtaining all seven Millennium Items. And little dose anyone know, I have a__clandestine allie waiting to spring as soon as possible." _

"Everyone follow me." Mokuba instructed. "I'll show you to the observing platform."

Sora then swiftly turn to both Serenity and Téa. "Well ladies, shall we?" He asked smoothly as he open his arms and both girls took each one.

"We shall." Téa giggled.

"Your such a gentlemen Sora." Serenity giggled as well.

Tristan and Duke's jaws drop as they watch Sora leave with their crush, and Téa on his arms. "What is this? Just because Sora has grown a few inches doesn't mean he's a ladies man already!" Duke complained.

"It's not that you dolts." Mai said as she walk past them. "Unlike you two, Sora doesn't need to act immature to catch a ladies eye."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan asked angrily as she left laughing.

* * *

Yami-Yugi, Bakura and Roland all arrived on an elevated dueling platform on top of the blimp. The harsh cold winds blew as the two duelists stood on opposite sides of the field. For Yami-Bakura, it was all about winning the Millennium items. For Yugi, there more at stake.

"I must win this. The fate of the world depends on it."

The others were down below watching. "Whoa, dueling up here is insane." Joey commenting the dueling arena and its conditions.

"And freezing." Serenity added, shielding herself with her arms. Sora took notice of this, and voluntarily took off his hooded jacket and place it around Serenity, hoping that the jacket can regain her warmth. "Thanks Sora." He then grab an extra jacket he keep folded in his pants and put it on.

Of course, this set off Tristan even more, and he was about to say something until Mai interrupted by sarcastically saying; "Oh, look here comes the master of ceremonies now." Referring to Kaiba, who just arrived on the platform as well.

"All right, l'll make this speech quick so that we can begin this duel." Kaiba called attracting everyone's attention. "Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Whoa, this is neat." Sora observed

"I have to admit it, Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament" Duke agreed.

"Are you prepare to lose it all?" Bakura chillingly asked as he had his head down and eyes close.

"I won't lose." Yami-Yugi vowed. "But before we begin this duel, stop playing these games and show yourself!" Hearing this made the others gasped.

"So you finally figured it out." Yami-Bakura said slowly emerging. "Better late than never!" The Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

"I knew it! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"Hey! look at Bakura!" Téa exclaimed.

"Aw man, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again." Joey added grimly.

That' can't be!" Tristan complained before looking at Sora who didn't look surprise at all. "Sora, didn't you got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Well I did..." Sora said, lowering his head a bit. "But somehow, I always had the feeling that he would come back."

_-Flashback-_

Sora (With Mokuba in his arms) is seen standing off against Yami-Bakura who wanted Mokuba's body to be his host. But Sora wasn't going to let that happen. Instead, he put Mokuba down and summon the Keyblade in his hands. Yami-Bakura just laughed at him, not fazed at Sora's weapon. After all, it was a Key, what harm could it do to anyone?

Well Bakura found that out the hard way.

With lighting flash speed, Sora ran up to Bakura and hit him across the head with the Keyblade which knocked him unconscious. Sora then ripped off the ring, headed over to the ledge and Frisbee-tossed over it, into the deepest part of the forest.

_-End Flashback-_

"I thought when I got rid of the Ring that got rid of the spirit too, now I see that I was wrong."

"I'll say." Tristan said glaring at Sora's back.

"Hey, I pretty sure he even didn't know, cut him a break." Serenity defended Sora, which surprise the others, even Sora himself.

"So what's the big deal?" Namu asked. What's around Bakura's neck?"

"Namu, It's kind of hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura." Téa stated.

"You loss me." Mai piped.

"You see, Yugi and Bakura both have these ancient artifacts with magic powers." Joey explained. "Yugi's item is good but Bakura's is bad."

"Cause an evil spirt lives inside it." Téa added.

"So you're telling me there's an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi?" Namu deduced. That's hard to believe."

"Take it from me, there's alot of stuff that's unbelievable." Sora commented. "And one thing's for sure, the Dark Spirit of Bakura's Ring will do anything to win Yugi's puzzle."

"I only hope the spirit inside Bakura's Ring doesn't send us all to the Shadow Realm." Joey said fearfully. That's one place I don't want to think about."

_"Those fools have no idea that the spirit is working for me." _Marik thought as he smiled secretly.

"Tell me why did you enter the Battle City finals, and what do you hope to gain?" Yami-Yugi asked Yami-Bakura. "Is this about the Millennium Items?"

"Perhaps." Yami-Bakura responded malicely before setting his eyes towards Sora for the first time in a year. "How amusing that the Keyblade master is here. Then again, they told me of your arrival, I never imagine it would be this soon."

That last comment cause Sora's to burrow his eyebrow up. "They?" He asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Yami-Bakura responded by chuckling softly. "Yugi, Sora, there is so much about this tournament that you both are unaware of. So many secrets being kept from you and your friends. For instance, how do you both know that I am working alone? And are you sure that there is someone other then Marik that everyone should be afraid of? Someone who has no remorse for a human life? Then again, he feels nothing at all"

"Someone who feels nothing at all?" Sora gasped fearfully. "He can't be talking about..."

"Don't listen to him Sora!" Yami-Yugi interrupted. "Lies are apart of his game, he's trying to confuse you."

Marik used his Millennium Rod hidden underneath his shirt to tap into Yami-Bakura's mind. _" Listen to me you fool, Your giving them too much information! If you want the items, you're going to have to do this by mt rules. Unless of course, you want me take over your mind and duel Yugi myself."_

_"If you could of defeated him on your own, you would've done it by now Marik!" _Yami-Bakura retorted. _"I'll take my chances."_

"And now, the first duel of the Battle City finals will begin!" Roland announced. "It's time to duel!"

**(Yugi: 4000)  
(Bakura: 4000)**

"C'mon Yugi! We've with you!" Téa cheered on before taking a quick glance at Sora, who still seem disturbed by Bakura's comments. _"Sora.."_

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Xion sat in their chairs as they watch the first match of the Battle City finals that was right above them. And like Sora, they two were disturbed by Bakura's comments. And unlike Yami-Yugi, they believe them. But the question that hanged in their heads was: which Organization member were they talking about?

"Roxas what should we do?" Xion asked worriedly. "Ishizu didn't say anything about Bakura would be involved with the Organization."

"Maybe that's because it's not who we think it is." Roxas replied which cause Xion to look at him in confusion. "Xion, think about it. Marik has already aline himself with the remaining Organization members, then who else is there for Bakura to join up with? Its someone who wants to destroy the Organization like us and Sora."

Xion thought about it for a second as she looked at the Tv screen which showed a brief image of Sora with his friends. It would be the first time she ever saw Sora. All the trouble Organization XIII put her and Roxas through in order to control this very boy, it's no wonder.

After a moment of silence Xion gasps as one named scape through her mind at the last moment as the image of Sora changes. "It can't be, Ax..."

* * *

_Why'd he play such a weak monster in attack mode? _Yami-Yugi wondered. _"He must be up to something, but what?" _

"I don't get it, that monster's no challenge at all." Mai criticize Bakura's move of playing a weaker monster.

"Dismantle that posses picture frame!" Joey egger on.

"You'll regret doing that; I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! Attack his portrait!" The lion monster leapt right through the portrait.

**(Yugi: 4000)  
(Bakura: 3700)**

"I'll set a card face-down. Care to try again?" Yami-Yugi dared.

"Oh I will," Yami-Bakura assured him. "I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode!" **1300/1800** "Attack me if you dare!"

"Good grief, not even I would make a mistake that idiotic." Joey said. "Well not on purpose anyway."

"Don't be so sure." Kaiba cracked causing Joey to growl at him.

"Your ghost is no match for my Gazelle, and with no magic or trap cards on the field, your monster is a sitting duck!" _He must have some sort of strategy in mind; why else would he make such novice mistakes. My only hope now is to destroy his life points before he can implement it. _"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Gamma, attack his ghost!" The squatty monster slugged the ghost.

**(Y: 4000)**  
**(B: 3500)**

"Gazelle, attack him directly!" Gazelle gave a huge slash at Yami-Bakura.

**(Y: 4000)**  
**(B: 2000)**

"Man, what's with this guy?" Sora wondered. "Yugi's wiping the floor with him, it's like he isn't even trying."

"Yeah, Yugi just wipe half his life points and the duel just started." Téa added.

_"What's he doing? I want that God Card. _Marik thought angrily..

"Alright Yugi, perhaps I made things too easy on you but not anymore." Yami-Bakura said as he drew a sinister looking card that portrait the letter 'D'

"That's what you think, let's see what you got." Yami-Yugi retorted.

"As you wish, I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode. It was still weaker then the Gazelle by 50 points

What's going on?" Duke wondered out loud. "It's almost like he's making this too easy."

"_If Yugi attacks, Bakura's plan might succeed, but Yugi really doesn't have a choice in the matter." _Kaiba thought "_If he wants to win, he'll have to attack."_

"Take this! Gamma, attack his knight! Gazelle, attack his life points!" Once again, the procedure worked.

**(Yugi: 4000)**  
**(Bakura: 450)**

"Now you've lost most of your life points." Yami-Yugi pointed out. _"I can win this duel with one more attack, unless his tragedy kicks in now, he's finish!"_

"Okay, this duel is looking too easy." Joey said out loud. "I thought it would be at least a good one-on-one match."

"Perhaps Yugi is dueling the world's worst duelist." Tristan suggested.

"Either way Yugi is going to win this duel next turn." Mai added.

_"Maybe not." _Sora thought. _"I have a feeling this duel is about to change. There's no way the spirit can be beaten that easy." _

_"_And much to Sora's suspicions, Yami-Bakura started to laugh. "You fool! You've set the stage for your own destruction! It's over."

Yeah for him!" Joey replied. "Yugi has this clown set up like a balloon in a dart board

"Is he kidding?" Téa asked.

"Perhaps not." Kaiba replied.

"What are you talking about?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"I hold in my hand a card with dark powers beyond anything you can imagine!" Yami-Bakura declared. "But before I could play it, I needed three of my monsters to be destroyed."

_He WANTED me to destroy his monsters! _Yami-Yugi realized.

"Now, I summon the beast that will bring me your demise, Dark Necrofear!" A burst of purple-pink light formed a blue-skinned bald woman wearing a breast plate and leg guards. **2200/2500**

"There's still something I don't understand," Joey said. "If Bakura wanted three monsters in his graveyard, why did he play them in attack mode? He could've played them in defense mode and spare most of his life points."

"And you've been a Duelist how long…?" Kaiba cracked once more. "If Bakura left them in defense mode, Yugi would be reluctant to attack."

"How come?" Duke asked.

"He would've expected them to be effect monsters and would not dare attack for afraid of triggering their effects."

"So Bakura… or whoever's controlling him… deliberately left them in attack mode!" Sora realized. "That's brilliant! Horrifying but brilliant."

"Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards in my deck," Yami-Bakura said.

"Perhaps." Kaiba said from the sidelines. "But Yugi has an even more powerful card in his deck." Of course, Kaiba was referring to Yugi's Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

_Why didn't he attack? _Yami-Yugi wondered. _His Dark Necrofear could've easily destroyed either of my monsters. _He drew a card. _Perfect, I have everything I need to destroy his monster! _"I sacrifice my Gazelle so I can summon Dark Magician Girl! Next I reveal my face-down card Magic Formula which increases Dark Magician Girl's power by 500 points!" The Dark Magician Girl pulled out a book and skimmed it.

"No!" Yami-Bakura yelled in horror

**(DMG: 2000-2500)**

"Yeah! put that creep down six feet under!" Serenity cheered which caught everyone off guard and stared at her. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Dark Necrofear with Burning Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl let out a incredible burst of energy, powered up by the Magic Formula card. Dark Necrofear burst into flames and melted until she combusted.

**(Yugi: 4000)**  
**(Bakura: 150)**

Yami-Bakura laughed. "You did just what I wanted you to do! With Dark Necrofear in the graveyard, I can activate the powerful magic card Dark Sanctuary!"

"What's that?" Yami-Yugi asked.

A purple fog covered the entire top of the blimp. Eyes, mouths, and eyes in mouths, appeared. The Wheelers cuddled together, one more scared than the other. Even Dark Magician Girl and the Kaiba bros. looked frightened by the sight. "You have no idea what you just unleashed. Prepare to face an evil unlike anything you've ever seen before!"

"Oh boy... This is not good." Sora said worriedly as the darkness covered the field, reminding him of the time he was almost devoured by the same darkness in dive to the heart. "Things couldn't get much worse."

* * *

From underneath everyone's noses, there was a Organization member standing in the empty lobby. The man had long blue hair with pointed ears that had earrings with the latter, and gold eyes that resembled a lone wolf. A distinctive trait of this man was an "X' shaped scar on his face that is vertex his eyes and it extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. His name is Saïx, No. VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command next to Xemnas whom he was conversating with before the finals started.

Saïx waited by the Blue Eyes bingo machine apparently expecting someone. He still had questions lingering in his mind after his talk with Xemnas, mostly about the role of Xigbar's involvement in this new plan scheme by the Organization leader. But out of the remaining Organization members why Xigbar? He was the type of person who would care less about working with Xemnas in a important plan. But why this one? and now?

The Luna Diviner felt that someone was appoaching him, despite not even looking behind he spoke: "So what is it you wanted to speak of?"

A man appeared from the shadows in the hallway behind Saïx, revealing to be Odion Istar, who was the second-in-command to Marik as well as his servent. It would be the first time Odion would come face to face with an Organization member, but the trouble suspicions that dwell within him were too much to kept within. And despite his doubts, Odion felt the need to call upon the second-in-command of the Organization in order to answer his own answers.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask Master Marik about the members of your Organization, but he was busy preparing for the finals." Odion started. He then pull out a piece of paper Marik gave to him that carried the names of the Organization members that Marik could expect to appear during the Battle City finals if the Keyblade master began to cause problems for him.

"Marik gave me the names of the members of the Organization in which your Superior handed to him, and I'm troubled by the name of one of your members."

"And who would that be?" Saïx asked.

Odion took a brief second before answering, and by the tone of his voice, Saïx could tell there was something brothering Odion. "I believe his name is Xigbar, No. II am I correct?"

Saïx stood in silence for a breif moment as well. Once again, Xigbar's name has come up, this time, from a complete stranger who had no pior connection to any members of Organization XIII, Or did he? Curious, Saïx turned around to face Odion, with so many questions to ask him, but can only answer one in sake of the Organization.

"Yes it is, what about him?"

"The thing I notice about the Organization members is the way you are all name with the letter X." Odion repiled. "What does it mean?"

"It's an anagram of our orginal names." Saïx responded. "What the X stands for can onlt be answered by Lord Xemnas."

"I thought so." Odion said softly. "Tell me this, what was his orginal name?"

"It was Braig." Hearing that name cause Odion's hands to shake with fear. Now, this was getting somewhere. "Why does it matter to you?'

"You see..." Odion was hesitate to say the next following words. "I believe it was the same man Marik and I encountered years ago. I also believe he made Marik the way he is today, by unleashing the inner darkness from within. Is there a chance Xigbar will be involved anything soon?"

Saïx borrowled his eyes in surprise upon hearing this. Now part of Xigabr's involvement makes sense. Now he has even more questions he wanted to ask. This time, he'll get it from the Free Shooter's mouth himself.

"There's no plans to use him at this time." The Luna Diviner lied, turning his back away. "But if anything changes, Youll be the first to know." Odion nodded his head before Saïx disappeared into a dark portal, leaving Marik's loyal servent with grim thoughts.

_"If Xigbar were able to get his hands on Master Marik, everyone on this blimp would be in great danger." _

Little did Saïx or Odion know, a third party was listening in on the conversation from a corner in the same dark hall Odion appeared from. The fiery red headed Axel was somewhat surprise when hearing Xigbar's name come up in Marik's past. To him, it seems that the No. II rank Organization member may have a role in this 'plan' Xemnas has in store for Sora, Yugi and the gang.

Facing even more possible danger, Axel concluded one situation. "Looks like I have to meet Roxas and Xion earlier then I thought. Man, this keeps on getting more dangerous by the minute." Axel then quietly slipped into a dark portal into the wall, disappearing from sight.

Odion walked into the hall, he didn't notice a single thing.

* * *

**Ohhh! The plot keeps o getting thicker and thicker. The next few chapters will blow your mind!**

**Read and Review please.**

**P.S. 1 MORE WEEK TIL BIRTH BY SLEEP COMES OUT!**


	9. Dark Destiny

**YAHOO! Over 1,200 Views. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

_Battle City VIII_

**Chapter IX: Dark Destiny**

**Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 2**

Yami-Bakura laughed heartily as the field magic card Dark Sanctuary, made it's presence known. Basically, the entire sky around the dueling field had turned into some child's nightmare, with mouths and eyes all over the place. A phantasm flew around screaming. And just like a nightmare, the overwhelming felling of fear garnered everyone. Even Sora felt a little creep out, even though he faced many frightening monsters before, the scene itself still made him shudder.

"Yugi you fool! You've help me release the power of Dark Sanctuary, the field is now covered with a magic card with such terrifying power that it will keep you in a constant state of fear until it destroys you."

"It is you who should be afraid." Yami-Yugi countered. "You have no monsters left, and you're down to only 150 life points while I still have all of mine…"

" True, but I have the evil spirit of Dark Sanctuary protecting me." Yami-Bakura retorted. "With this card, my fortune will change dramatically.

Little did Yugi and the others knew, the ghost of Dark Sanctuary was creeping right beside Gamma.

"You're ghosts don't frighten me." Yami-Yugi declared confidently. "Without a single monster to defend your life points, I will win this duel and take you out of the Battle City finals in one attack!"

"If you are so confident, then why don't you go ahead and attack me!" Yami-Bakura challenge.

That statement itself cause Sora to raise his eyebrow in suspicion_. "He must have something up his sleeve. I just hope Yugi can prepare himself for what's coming."_

"We'll see. Gamma The Magnet warrior, attack his life points directly!"

But instead of attacking, the phantasm that was flying around the Dark Sanctuary popped out from Gamma's back.

"What?" Yami-Yugi shouted in surprise. Then the ghost itself rammed into him like a rampaging Bull. The impact even cause him to stagger a bit. "Wh… what happened? Why was I attack instead?"

"Gamma has been possessed by the Spirit of Dark Sanctuary." Yami-Bakura explained. "When you declared the attack, the dark spirit took the attack and turned it back on you. Now every time you attack with a possessed monster, half of its strength will be taken from your life points and added to my own."

**(Yugi: 3250)  
(Bakura: 900)**

"Great, Yugi's entire deck could turn against him." Joey groaned. "How can he get out of this?"

"Just have faith, Joey." Sora said. "Yugi has never given up before and I know he's not about to quit now."_Although, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."_

It's my turn." Yami-Bakura announced. "And I play the trap card Destiny Board! This card will bring your destruction!" An Ouija Board appeared above Yami-Bakura's head.

"That's weird." Téa commented. "Why all the fuss for a board game?"

"I saw something like this at a haunted fun house." Duke informed everyone.

"You mean there's going to be more ghosts!" Joey started to panic.

"Hold on Joey, isn't this all just a game?" Serenity asked.

"Well guys, lets hope so." Téa commented softly as she looked on towards the duel.

"What does this card do? Answer me!" Yami-Yugi demanded.

"It's quite simple." Yami-Bakura chuckled. "Destiny Board gives me the ability to communicate with lost souls trapped in the Shadow Realm, using the letters of this board they shall spell out a message for you beginning with this!" The magnifier hovered over the letter D and it appeared above the Ouija board.

"What is the Destiny board going to spell out?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"You'll see. Each turn the Destiny Board will reveal one letter, and after 5 turns has passed you will automatically lose the duel and absolutely everything Yugi!" Yami-Bakura laughed manically.

* * *

"I have to admit, Bakura really had me there." Xion commented as she and Roxas watched the duel. "He sandbagged Yugi into attacking all of his monsters so he can proceed with his plan, wouldn't you think so Roxas?"

There was no answer from him, which really surprise Xion since he haven't uttered a single word since she revealed the name of the Organization member that could be working with Bakura. It was an all too familiar name that brought back memories from the past, some lightly, some dark. Curious, she asked again. "Roxas?"

"Xion."

She was startled at his tone of voice. He sounded frightened, and at the same time, insistent.

"Get behind me. Something's wrong. I have this feeling..." Roxas ordered as the keyblade appeared in his hand and he bolted out of his chair and face the door.

Xion hurried to do as asked, fighting back a rush of panic. She too bolted out of the chair and got behind him. For some reason, she felt that whatever it iss that startled Roxas was an all too familiar force. And after what it seem like a full minute of absolute silence, Roxas called off the Keyblade and turned to Xion.

"Sorry, false alarm."

Xion let out a sign of relief after literacy holding her breath in for a full minute. She thought she was going to suffocate. "What was that all about? You nearly gave me a panic attack!"

Roxas let out an sheepishly chuckle. "Sorry. For a brief second there, I sense this dark force hovering around the room. I thought it was a member of the Organization."

"It's ok." Xion chuckled. "You were doing the right thing by- *gasps* Roxas!"

Startled by Xion's sudden outburst, Roxas swiftly turned around with his Keyblade flashing in his in a split second. He gasped in horror when he saw who was behind him. A man dress in the Organization's cloak stood right in there room with the hood on.

"No..." Xion whisper wearily as she look at the cloaked man. "They found us." There was no doubt about it, the Organization did indeed found their location, but that wasn't going to stop Roxas from defending his best friend.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded fiercely as he grip onto his Keyblade. "Is it you Xigbar? Demyx? Xaldin? Show yourself!"

The figure didn't responded. Instead, he silently reach up to his hood and slowly pulled it off. Roxas glare at the mysterious figure, that is until the hood fell off the head of the figure, then Roxas and Xion's expression turned into shock at what they saw.

It was Axel, their one time friend. "Hey." All he could say as he laid eyes on his long lost friends for the first time.

* * *

"Your Destiny Board doesn't frighten me." Yami-Yugi declared. "I'll finish you off before those turns are up! After all its my destiny to win."

"C'mon Yugi!" Serenity cheered on from the sidelines.

"Show this creepazoid who's boss!" Joey added.

"This looks bad." Mokuba commented to Kaiba.

_"Yes, and if Yugi has any chance of winning this duel before that Destiny Board counts down to his destruction, he had better summon his Egyptian God card." _Kaiba mentally agreed.

_"Before long, the Pharaoh will be finish for good." _Marik thought before moving his eyes towards Sora_. "As for you Sora, I think I'll take you down myself."_

"Yugi, with my evil ghost possessing your monsters and my Destiny Board on the playing field, You're done." Yami-Bakura declared. "Only four more turns and victory is mine! Now I'll play the magic card Dark Door. This this card on the field, you can only attack once per turn!"

"No!" Yami-Yugi growled.

"You're chances of defeating me has just decrease." Yami-Bakura called out as he drew a sinister looking trap card of a red ghost."Before I end my turn, I'll place a card face-down and summon Earthbound Spirit. But it won't be around for long, since Dark Sanctuary requires me to make a sacrifice to keep it in play, I'll sacrifice it to end my turn."

Yami-Yugi drew Kuriboh on his turn. _"Alright, since he has Dark Door in play, I can only make one attack per turn. I have to make every attack count. But I can't use my Magnet Warrior because it's possessed by an evil ghost thanks to his Dark Sanctuary If I attack with it, then I'll lose."_He then laid his eyes on his Dark Magican Girl. "_But if I attack with Dark Magician Girl, I can still win the duel since he has only 900 points left and no monsters left in play … unless he counters it with that face-down card of his."_

"You could just surrender now and save your self some excruciating pain." Yami-Bakura recommended.

"Never! I summon Kuriboh in defense mode! Now, Dark Magician Girl attack his life points directly!"

But instead of attacking, the phantasm came out of the Dark Magician Girl and struck Yami-Yugi again, causing him to almost lose his balance. "What's going on?"

"Did I forget to mention that I choose which monster the spirit can infect? Now, you'll lose even more of your life points."

**(Yugi: 2000)**  
**(Bakura: 2150)**

"They're almost even now." Sora said grimly. "Man, Dark Sanctuary is full of surprises."

"Now I think I'll play another letter of the Destiny Board since your turn is over." Yami-Bakura slid a magic card into the proper slot. The letter was 'E.' "Only three letters left."

"Oh no." Téa said grimly as well. "Now it's D-E."

"Wait! our duel disks have five slots which means only five magic cards can only be in play at once, and each of your letters is one magic card." Yami-Yugi pointed out. "So as long as you have your Dark Door in play, you can't play all five letters of the Destiny Board."

"Wrong, you fool, for with Dark Sanctuary in play, I can play as many magic cards as I want. The three turns still apply." Yami-Bakura repiled. "In other words, I can still take you down with my plan fully intact."

"You mean to tell me Your Dark Sanctuary card allows you play extra magic cards and posses my monsters with an evil ghost?" Yami-Yugi asked grimly.

"Yes, and that's what makes me unstoppable." Yami-Bakura responded. "Yugi, your hopes of winning is over, in just three short turns, you will be finish!"

"He better think of something and quick!" Sora said.

"If Yugi could figure out which of his monsters is possessed by Dark Sanctuary,then he could launch an attack." Mai theorized. "I still think he has a chance of winning this duel, but he can't keep on losing life points."

Maybe he's just over-thinking it." Duke said. "Maybe he shouldn't think at all, like Tristan."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Duke!"

"Hey Joey, Yugi gonna win right?" Serenity asked her brother.

Don't worry, Sis, Yugi will pull through." Joey assured her. "I know Yugi, and he would never allow himself to be taken down this easily."

"As long as Dark Sanctuary surrounds the field, I'm in control." Yami-Bakura said as he drew another card. _"And I'll need to sacrifice this monster in ordrer to keep it that way."_

"I summon & sacrifice Sangan to maintain Dark Sanctuary. Sangan's effect allows me to move a monster card into my hand." As Yugi started his turn, the phantasm came out and hovered around the field. _Which monster should I possess now? _Yami-Bakura wondered, he eyed Yugi's Dark Magican Girl. _Ah, perfect, he'll never expect me to take possession of his Dark Magician Girl twice in a row. It's the perfect plan!"_

_"__He must've possessed a monster, but which one?" _Yami-Yugi thought as he eyed his three monsters. _"I doubt it's Kuriboh, he's too weak to attack with anyway. So that just leaves me with two choices: Gamma the Magnet Warrior, or the Dark Magician Girl. But which is it? I can only attack once thanks to his Dark Door card, and if I choose the wrong monster I'll lose more life points and he'll gain them. I can't mess this up, or I'm finish!"_

_"C'mon Yugi, you got to defeat this manic!" _Sora mentally cheered on.

"Proceed with your attack Yugi, but choose wisely for onr of your monsters is possessed by the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

_"I know that the monster card I just drew, Big-Shield Gardna, isn't possessed either. But it's also too weak to attack and make any difference, especially with over 2000 life points… hmmm… I know, I'll attack with my Magnet Warrior so that if he turns out to be the possessed monster, I won't lose as many life points. _"First I summon Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now, Gamma, attack his life points!"

"You may have chosen the monster that isn't possessed, but it will do you no good," Yami-Bakura declared. "Reveal trap card: Dark Spirit of the Silent! Did you honestly think I would let you attack my life points directly Yugi?""

Gamma was forced back to his original spot as another phantasm came out. "This lets me choose which monster I want attacking and I want your Dark Magician Girl to attack!"

"No! If my Dark Magican Girl is the monster that is possess and attacks you, that means I lose more life points!" Yami-Yugi realized in horror.

"Correct, and I'm afraid she is! Say goodbye to 1250 life points!" Dark Magician raised her staff to attack. The phantasm came out and hit Yugi. "You get weaker, as my life points grow higher and higher."

**(Yugi: 750)**  
**(Bakura: 3400)**

"Yugi's running out of life points pretty fast, he's a goner!" Duke concluded.

"Oh no, don't tell me Yugi's going to lose." Serenity said worriedly.

Tristan grabbed Duke by the collar of his vest and shook him. "Stop telling us Yugi will lose! Can't you see Serenity is worried about Yugi!"

"Yugi, Yugi, he's our man." Duke cheered weakly.

"Don't worry, Serenity," Sora said giving her an assuring smile. "Yugi would never let him self go out like this. He'll come through, just you wait."

"Are you sure Sora?" Serenity asked.

"I've seen him do it numerous times in the past. Trust me; he's going to pull a big upset at the last minute. He's just like me, we always get out of the stickiest situations no matter what. The only thing I regret is that I can only give him my moral support."

"Then I want to give him my moral support too," Serenity said.

"Nobody's stopping you." Sora smiled.

"Man, all these ghosts & spirits around here are freaking me out Seto." Mokuba commented.

"Nonsense." Kaiba spat. "Spirits don't existed. The only thing Yugi should be afraid of is losing this duel and his Egypthian God card when all five letters of the Destiny Board appeared. _Not that it will matter, because in the end, I will win it all._

_"If I make one more attack with a possessed monster, I'll lose! But how can I get rid of his phantasm? How do I destroy something that I can't even see… wait a second, Kuriboh could be my key, but I just need to hold on for a few more turns. _"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"You're just delaying the inedible Yugi, time for another letter of the Destiny Board!" The Ouija Board moved to the letter 'A.'

"D-E-A!" Serenity gasped.

"Then I'll sacrifice Souls of the Forgotten to maintain Dark Sanctuary."

"It's my turn now and I have a plan to get rid of your Dark Sanctuary spirit. I reveal my face-down card, Collected Power! This lets me move the power of all magic and trap cards." Kuriboh looked befuddled as the Magic Formula book moved to it.

(**DMG: 2500-2000)**  
**(K: 300-800)**

"What's Yugi doing?" Kaiba wondered.

"That still won't save you from Dark Sanctuary!" Yami-Bakura argued.

"Will it? Remember what I said, Collected Power absorbs ALL magic AND trap cards."

"What?" The phantasm moved from Dark Magician Girl to Kuriboh.

"Now the phantasm is in my Kuriboh," Yami-Yugi announced. "But I won't attack with him. In fact, I'll destroy Kuriboh with Exile of the Wicked! And as my Kuriboh was destroyed, so is your dark spirit!"

The gang cheered, "That's what I'm talking about," Sora said. "Yugi's making a come back!"

_I think it's time to have a little talk with my 'friend,' _Marik thought as he entered Yami-Bakura's mind.

_"You lost control of this duel, you know?"_

_"Go away!"_

_"If you still want the Millennium Items, you would listen to what I have to say. Your precious deck has one weakness: Dark Sanctuary."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Dark Sanctuary can only remain on the field if Dark Necrofear is in your graveyard. So that means…"_

_"Yugi's planning on reviving my Dark Necrofear! His other face-down card is probably Monster Reborn."_

_"Correct." _

"It's still my turn," Yami-Yugi said. "And I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Necrofear!" Yami-Bakura scowled as his monster appeared on the other side of the field. The sky of eyes and mouths vanished revealing a dark blue night sky. "Dark Necrofear, attack him directly!" Black tendrils of energy slashed Yami-Bakura and almost opened up his wound.

**(Yugi: 750)**  
**(Bakura: 1200)**

"It's time for another Destiny Board letter!"

The letter that appeared was 'T'.

"D-E-A-T, I see now, your message is 'Death.' But you can't have more than five magic or trap cards on your side of the field so you can't finish your Destiny Board message without discarding your Dark Door magic card and when you do, I'll attack you with all my monsters at once winning the game!"

"Stick a fork in that guy, he's done." Tristan commented.

"Be glad too." Joey added.

_Something's not right, _Kaiba thought. _Bakura seems a little too calm. He probably has a strategy waiting should Dark Necrofear be brought back on his opponent's side of the field. It's what I would do._

_"What's that fool doing?" _Marik demanded as he once again entered Bakura's mind. _"Need I point out your traped?"_

_"I know."_

_"Should I take over?" _Marik asked.

_"Never! I plan to overpower this pathetic duelist on my own Marilk" _Yami-Bakura snapped. He drew a card and started to laugh. "I've done it Yugi, the card I now hold in my hand is the key to annihilating you, Yugi!"

"Oh no!"

"Hang on, didn't Yugi had this in the bag?" Joey asked.

"It seems that he drew a pretty powerful card." Tristan realized.

"This can't be good." Duke said.

"It's all over Yugi, sat goodbye to everything you have!" Yami-Bakura shouted as he laughed with glee.

Yami-Yugi scowled. _Oh no, if he's right, I could be in serious trouble. But the fate of the whole world relies on my victory"_

_"Don't give up Yugi, trust your heart." _Sora thought as he slowly made a cross over his heart with his fingers. Little did Sora, or anyone else knew, the next few turns were about to change the landscape of the entire tournament.

**

* * *

**

Damn, It's hard to write a chapter if you only had 1 day in the entire week. I will keep on writing as soon as possible. Also, I'm planning on giving a name for the members of the Organization members in the virtual world saga. Got any ideas?

**I will also get Birth By Sleep soon, I can't wait! I will play as Terra, Aqua and Ven.**

**Read & Review. **


	10. Turning Point

_Battle City IX_

**Chapter X:Turning Point  
****Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 3**

"A-Axel..."

The only word that Roxas could only say to break the long silence between him, Xion and Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames eyes never set his eyes off his the two friends he never thought he see again.

Axel looked at Roxas standing there in his Organization cloak. Last time the two met, Roxas promise that they'll meet again in the next life. Of course, Axel thought it would be impossible since Roxas had one. Apparently, he was proud to be wrong.

Looking at Xion was an even bigger surprise since she was erase from his memories. The last image he saw of her, Xion was being carried away by Xemnas before Axel passed out after a battle with her. He didn't want to do it, but it was the Organization's order to bring her in by any means. He soon live to regret those actions.

And despite all the events that haunted him, Axel gave a sly smile to his friends. "So what's up?"

**(Friends in my Heart by Kingdom Hearts plays)**

"Axel..." Roxas said breathlessly. It was all he could say. Xion couldn't even say a word.

"So do you remember everything?"

"Yeah..." Roxas signed.

Axel then turn his sights to Xion, giving her a smile as well/ "Xion, I just wanted to say..."

"You don't have to." Xion interrupted, as if she knew he was going to apologize first. "I have no hard feelings, if I can feel emotions. You were doing what Xemnas told you. I would have done the same.

"Oh thanks alot." Axel repiled sarcasticly, placing his hand over his chest. "That hurt my feelings."

"Axel, you don't have feelings remember?" Roxas jokily point out which cause him to chuckle a bit. It had been a long time since the three friends ever shared a laugh, usually they would have a sea salt Ice cream bar in their hand, but neither of them had time to celebrate.

"Listen, I don't mean to break up this reunion, but there's something I need to tell you two right away."

"Does it have something to do with the Organization?" Roxas guess as if it was coming which surprise Axel.

"Wait, how do you..."

"DiZ told us." Xion explained. "He's the one who brought us here in the first place."

"So the guy has a heart after all..." Axel said from under his breath. "You know what's happening?"

"Only that the Organization is up to something but what?" Roxas asked as he put his finger up to his chin, puzzled.

"It's something big." Axel responded. "I listen into a conversation with Saïx and Marik's servant Odion. Guys, you need to be careful."

"Wait a minute, Saïx is here?" Xion asked confusenily. "Axel, tell us whats going on."

Axel wanted to, but he had a job that was coming up, and he had no time to explain everything. He would of told Roxas and Xion, but they sure took up some time to finally speak, now he had to get ready to enforce Bakura's next phase of the plan. "Listen, you both know that I'm with Bakura right?"

"We kinda knew when he said that he was working with someone who had no heart." Xion replied.

"Idiot, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Axel muttered before turning away."All I have to tell you is that Xigbar is going to get involved and things are about to get ugly."

"Xigbar!" Both Roxas and Xion exclaimed. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I don't know, but is there someone you know who has a connection to Marilk other then his servant?"

The two Organization deflectors exchange looks with with each before Roxas spoke up. "Ishizu Istar."

"Who?"

"Marik's sister." Xion explained. "When DiZ brought us back, he told us to go find her so that she can feel us in on what's going on."

"She told us about Marik." Roxas added. "Why?"

"During the course of their conversation, Odion mention that someone who was probably Xigbar's somebody had something to do with golden boy going loco when he was a child." Axel said grimly.

"What?" Roxas exclaim softly. It was the first time he heard that Xigbar did something so bad, that he turn someone into a power hungry ruffian. Roxas never thought that Xigbar would be capable of such a thing. Heck, Roxas view him as a laid back wise cracker who probably never worked a day in his life.

"I suggest you get in touch with your 'friend' so that she may give you details on Marik's past." Axel advise. "Who knows, maybe she forgot to tell you a crucial piece of information she let sleep by." Axel then proceed to open a dark portal with his hand and walk towards it until Xion's voice stop him.

"Axel!"

"He turned his head back to his two friends, waiting for a bunch of questions from them, although he felt like he owed them a few explanations on why he was here. But the question Xion asked Axel certainly surprise him.

"We know that you join Bakura just to see we were okay, didn''t you?"

Feeling that he no longer need to lie, Axel smiled back. "You got me there."

"Don't worry Axel, we can take care of ourselves, that I can promise you." Roxas assured as he gave him a thumbs up. "And no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Maybe one day we can go up to the clock tower and eat some Sea Salt Ice cream like me use to." Xion suggested as Axel nodded in response.

"That sounds like a plan." Axel replied as he open up a corridor of darkness and walk into it, not before he gave his two best friends a thumbs up of his own. The two youngest Organization members smiled back as their good friend vanish into the cold dark waves of the portal. Even though the reunion between the three was short lived, somehow, Roxas and Xion knew that one day they would be together again.

**End song**

Back on the dueling field, everyone waited in anticipation on Bakura's next move. It seemed over for the dark spirit since Yugi destroyed Dark Sanctuary. But it at the very last second, Bakura somehow drew the lucky card that would turn the tide back in his favor. If it wasn't Dark Sanctuary, Dark Necorfier, or Destiny Board, then what? These were the thoughts running Sora's head as he look onto the Battle field. not knowing a blast from his own past is about to level everything.

Yami-Bakura was laughed triumphantly (and a little maniacally). "It's over Yugi, the card I just drew will destroy you!"

"Enough talk! make your move." Yami-Yugi dared him.

"It's time for you to lose it all. You may have destroyed the magic of Dark Sanctuary, but it was only temporally, a magic that powerful cannot be destroyed that easily. I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist in attack mode!" A mage in colorful robes appeared. 2**00/1300**

"On no!" Sora cried as all spectators turned to him.

"Sora, you know this card?" Joey asked the Keyblade master.

"Since when you start asking Sora for card directions mister expert." Tristan rebuked.

"I've never heard of this card before MISTER expert."

"Guys, listen to Sora, he may just teach you dorks a thing or too." Mai injected as she earn a glare from the two 'knuckleheads'

"So,what is it Sora?" Serenity asked, trying to diverse to the original question just before Tristan put his two sense onto Joey.

"First of all. the dark spirit is right.' Sora said grimly. "I happen to acquire this card for Donald just as we started to play our own duel monsters. It can destroy all monsters that were specially summoned by magic, trap, or monster effect cards."

"No way!" Joey exclaimed.

"Afraid so. SinceYugi summon Dark Necorfier with Monster Reborn." Mai remind them.

"But wouldn't that release the dark magic thing with all the eyes balls like last time?" Téa realize as Mai nodded her head.

Yami-Bakura took one card from his hand and discard it to the graveyard. "I'll sacrifice this card, to activate Jowgen, to do my dirty work for me."

Dark Necrofear was evaporated in black smoke. The purple mist with eyes and mouths reappeared. Yami-Bakura said, "Once again, Dark Sanctuary has return! Now I can play the final letter of the Destiny Board on my next turn, spelling out its complete massage. It all happens in one turn, so prepare to say goodbye to the Battle City finals, and so much more..."

NO MORE GHOSTS!" Joey complained out loud.

"Alright, snap out of it chicken boy!" Mai scoffed. "Are you going to curl up into a ball, or are you going to cheer for your friend?"

"Go Yugi!" Serenity cheered.

"Come on.." Téa whispered.

"Don't give up, Yugi, there's always hope." Sora called out.

"Sora's right." Joey agreed. "Even if the chips may seem down, I know you'll not give up until the very end."

The end is now!" Yami-Bakura announced. "Now that Dark Sanctuary is back, I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"I'm not afraid of your ghost. I defeated it once before and I'll defeat it again. All I have to do is figure out which one of my monsters is possessed."

"That won't help you, my face-down card is another Dark Spirit of the Silent so even in the off chance you pick the unaffected monster I'll just activate it and have the right monster attack!"

_"Oh no, I'm really in a fix." _Yami-Yugi realized. "_If I attack, that phantasm will drain the rest of my life points, but if I don't, he'll just play the final letter of the Destiny Board and win anyway. And I don't have anything in my hand that can help me."_

_"It's all over Yugi.." _Yami-Bakura smiled. _"One more turn and you're done! Its ashamed that I couldn't put my 'other plan' into motion just for you Sora..."_

"It looks like Yugi's out of options." Duke observed.

"Come on! Show a little faith will you!" Tristan snapped.

"Tristan, I think Duke might me right this time." Mai corrected. "If Yugi attacks, that phantasm will attack him but back and with so few remaining life points…" Mai trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Is Mai right?" Serenity asked Sora.

"As if!" Sora scoffed, not realizing he just quoted one of his enemies. "Yugi is going to win this!"

"But Sora."

"But nothing! He can do it!" Joey intercepted. "We believe in you Yugi! I've seen you get out of tougher spots then this before, so do it!"

"You're right, Joey." Mai agreed. "You can do it Yugi, pull the sheet off this ghost!"

"Yugi, hang in there!" Téa called out.

"You can beat him buddy, come on!" Tristan called out as well.

"Come on, Yugi, you can win, I believe in you." Serenity called.

_"That's what you think!" _Marik smiled from the background.

"Can't you see, I've already defeated you!" Yami-Bakura replied. "Just make your move so I can end this!"

_"There's is one card in my deck that can save me, but even if I'm lucky enough to draw it, it might be too risky to play it._

_"We have to!" _Little Yugi emerged in spirit form to talk to his partner. _"We have to use the Egyptian God Card or we'll lose the duel!"_

_"You're right, and with the heart of the cards guiding us, we'll draw it. We have to win to save the world"_

Everyone watched with baited breath, even Kaiba.

_"Use your Egythian God card you fool!"_

Yugi placed his hand on top of his deck_. _"Prepare to experience a power like no other!" He drew. _"Come on heart of the cards!"_

Lightning danced across the sky, then it struck down the field with force, causing Yami-Bakura to scream."I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big-Shield Gardna so I can summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The entire blimp shook as the monster formed itself from the light. It was so big that it couldn't even fit on the blimp. It's long coiled body wrapped around the blimp itself. Dark Sanctuary was blasted right out of existence. The monster roared in triumpth as it stared down Bakura with hunger in its eyes.

"His Egythian God card!" Yami-Bakura exclaimed._"That is the one Marik desires, but how can I defeat this all powerful beast? I was so close!"_

W-whats that?" Serenity asked.

"It's the biggest Duel Monster I ever seen!" Joey replied.

"I've heard whispers of cards so powerful that nothing could stand against them." Mai said, her eyes bulging. "They called them the Egyptian God Cards."

"With a thing that enormous, it should be a god!" Sora cracked.

_"These fools have no idea how powerful they really are." _Kaiba thought as he stared on at Slifer.

* * *

Back in their room, Roxas and Xion notice a piece of Slifer that was hanging right outside their room.

"I hate for that to find its in the hands of the Organization." Roxas commented as he looked at the image of Slifer on the TV. "That must be one of the God cards we've heard so much about."

"She also mention in this report that all three God cards are present on this aircraft." Xion added. "It's no wonder why Ishizu doesn't want her brother to get his hands on them."

"The only one who can prevent that is the Pharaoh, I mean Yugi right?"

Xion nodded her head in response. "But I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire."

"Don't worry." Roxas assured her. "After this duel is over, we'll call Ishizu and figure out whats going on." He pulled out a small cell phone with only 1 number that was in its contracts. It was also included with the Duel disk in case something happen, and the two Organization deflectors had to call her.

But little did they knew, Ishizu left out a crucial piece of information that not even Sora could predicted.

* * *

Axel also noticed Slifer. "_Bakura did warned me that Yugi might try to play Slifer. That means he's this close to losing, we have to enact our contingency plan. _He then open up a dark portal in the room and went through it. _"Roxas, Xion, forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

Yugi you're Egythian God card is powerful, but it doesn't guarantee you victory" Yami-Bakura called out as he stared into the fear-retching gaze of Slifer. "Ive come too much far to lose now!"

"I'm afraid its over!" Yami-Yugi corrected.

Marik imposed himself onto Yami-Bakura's mind again. _"I was afraid this was going to happen. In order To defeat that creature, you're going to need my help."_

_"Go on..."_

_Take a look at Yugi's hand and note how many cards he has." _Yami-Bakura complied and saw that Yami-Yugi had three cards. ___"The number of cards in his hand determines Slifer's attack points, Three cards mean that Slifer has an attack power of 3000, and you only have 1200 life points remaining, which means a_direct attack of that magnitude would finsh you off." 

_"Never! _Yugi,_ M_y phantasm is still wandering the field, I'll take control of Slifer and have it destroy You. Phantasm, possess Slifer!"

Slifer opened its top mouth and blasted the phantasm to nothing.

"W-hat happen?"

_"Listen, You have a lot to learn about the power of an Egyptian God Card," Marik commented. "Slifer the Sky Dragon is much more powerful, you have any more cards in your hand, nor any monsters on the field to protect you. And that trap card you have is of no use. So what do have in mind to win this?"_

"Easy, plan 'B'" Yami-Bakura smirked from under his breath.

_"Oh, what is this plan b?"_

_"Just sit back and watch."_

"This duel is over!" Yami-Yugi declared. "Prepare to lose!"

"Or so he knows..." Yami-Bakura smiled. He then switched minds for a second. _"Axel, it's time!"_

_"I am ready."_

Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his life points directly, with-" Suddenly, a jolt from the Millennium Puzzle made Yami-Yugi pause in mid-sentence. And and at the same time, Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand, burning with light. _"I sense something."_

"Not so fast Pharaoh!" came a voice from the entrance of the dueling platform. Everyone turned to see a person dress in a black hooded cloak enter the arena with firey red hair and emerald eyes, and a egotistic smirk on his face..

Sora's heart literary skip a beat, his mouth dropped in a 'O' shape when he saw the person that was standing less then 5 yards from him. It was someone who he never thought of seeing, someone who was as dangerous with his hands then anybody.

The man who kidnapped his best friend Kairi_. "A-Axel!"_

"Who's that?" Téa wondered as she look on at the man. He then took a quick look at Sora and saw the expression on his face. He knew that it wasn't good_. "Sora_?"

"Whoever he is, I sense trouble." Joey growled as he threw a protective arm over Serenity.

Marik took one look at the man in front of hum and immediately recognize the cloak belonging to the Organization before looking at Bakura. _"Is this one of Xemnas men?"_

_"He used to until the Organization betrayed him, now he's looking to have a little payback."_

_"And what good do you have by alling with this person_! Marik asked angry_. "If Xemnas finds out I'm working with a Organization defector, then he'll never help me destroy Sora!"_

_"On the contrary Marik, Axel may be all you need to break Sora's heart_." Yami-Bakura smiled.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait. I only have a limit free time to write chapters, and I've been wasting them doing something else. Also, I was planning to continuing this chapter, but I wanted to take care of this right away. **

**But next chapter, there will be a rematch between Axel and Sora. But I need help with the Battle scene, cause I'm not very good at doing them. **

**Also, I've been playing Birth by Sleep and it is AWESOME! I've already finish Terra's and Ventus stories and alreday on Aqua's. It's a really good game.**

**Anyway, read, review and Sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Decisions: A Fiery Rematch

_Battle City X_

**Chapter XI: Decisions: A Fiery Rematch  
Episode Basis: A part of The Dark Spirit Revealed part 3**

"_Axel? What is he doing here?" _Sora thought as he locked eyes with the man who kidnapped Kairi with flames in his very eyes. And as much as he wanted to get his hands on the Flurry of Dancing Flames, there was the matter of the duel at hand_. "If he's here, then that means the Organization...Wait, Axel is a deflector which means he must be here on his own agenda, and if he's the one Bakura was talking earlier, then I have to make sure Yugi and the others are safe."_

Although Sora knew what Axel was capable of, and was preparing for an all out assault, the others had no idea what was going on or who this person was.

_"This ought to be good..." _Marik thought he looked on to the situation that was developing.

"Who's this bozo?" Joey asked. "Is that the eight duelist?"

"I have a bad feeling it isn't.." Mai said with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Hey you! how did you get on this ship? I demand to know your name!" Kaiba ordered, a little incensed that someone bust in on a duel.

The man only chuckled in response before revealing his name in a way that was all too familiar to Sora. "The name's Axel, got it memorize?" He then lock his eyes on his old rival, and saw the perfect opportunity to get inside of his head. "Hey there Sora, you're looking good, how's Kairi?" He said with a dark smirk.

That last comment set off all the aggression Sora had towards this man. But instead of running over there and ripping his head off, Sora somehow manage to 'keep it cool' although everyone could see the anger boiling inside him. "What are you doing here Axel?" He shouted with much intensity that surprise the others.

"Sora, you know him?" Téa asked. "And what did he mean by 'how's Kairi?' Is he a friend of-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Sora spat venom which caught everyone off guard. They never saw him this angry before. "There's no way I could ever be a friend with the person who kidnapped Kairi."

"the one who kidnap Kairi!" Yami Yugi exclaim in surprise, before he realize the statement Sora said earlier which cause him to gasp in horror . "So that mean he's...

"Yes, apart of Organization XIII..." Sora said grimly as everyone gasped.

"Organization XIII!" Tristan exclaimed. "They really are here?"

"Oh no!" Serenity said fearfully as she hid behind her brother.

_"_Don't worry Serenity." Sora said. "Axel is a defector from the Organization, he's more in danger of being here then I am."

"Wait, if he's no longer involve with the Organization, then what's he doing here?" Joey asked.

"That's what I want to find out..." Mai replied.

Mokuba looked at his brother with a confuse expression. "Seto, what's going on? who's Organization XIII?"

Kaiba didn't answered, he was just as confuse, but he move his eyes on Sora and that confuse turned to anger_. "I should of known Sora would mess up my tournament by bringing over one of his foes, he has total disregard for anyone's safety. He should have stayed home along with his Key."_

"What's your purpose here Axel?" Yami-Yugi demanded.

"Oh yeah." Axel replied in surprise as if he forgot on purpose. "Guess I was caught up in having my little reunion with the Keyblade Master, I totally space my purpose for interrupting this 'duel. Seriously, aren't you guys a little bit old playing this children's card game?'

That last comment set off all the anger in Joey this time, he wasn't going to let this clown talk about his game. _"_Why that little…" Joey prepared to storm him but Tristan and Duke held him back.

"Now's not the time." Tristan yelled.

"Yeah, if what Sora said is true, then this guy may be more dangerous than Marik." Duke agreed.

"Red hair punk..." Joey muttered under his breath.

"Now as I was saying..." Axel continued, ignoring the fact that he gave the biggest insult to a Duel Monster's duelist. "Listen carefully Yugi, Bakura has under my control, and since he's been doing poorly, I intend to relieve him of his duties."

"What?" Yami-Yugi exclaim. "How can that be? I thought the spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura."

"Man you're even slower than Sora." Axel comment. "I control both Bakura, and the spirit, get it memorize."

"You were always the worst liar Axel." Sora said. "How can you control anything without the use of a Millennium item or anything for that matter?"

"Tsk-Tsk, you should know that I can do things even you don't understand, and I will prove it with just a snap of a finger."

_"I have to admit, this is a well thought plan, do you mind to explain more?" _Marik said amuse to the spirit.

_"Certainly, If I release Bakura's mind, then Yugi will be dueling against him not me! And he wouldn't dare to attack his friend."_

_"Go on with it." _With that said, Axel snapped his fingers just as he said, and the spirit of the ring said as he separated his self from Bakura's mind. Bakura dropped to his knees in pain, blood spilling from his wounded arm. Since the gash was healed quickly when Yami Bakura was in control, and it was reopen during the duel Bakura himself would suffer the repercussions of the pain.

"M..my arm hurts." He whimpered.

"Bakura!" Yami-Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh no Bakura!" Joey yelled as the others gasp.

"Are you okay!" Téa asked.

_"The Millennium Ring Spirit is gone! But that's impossible!" _Sora yelled in his mind. _"Something is defiantly not right."_

Wh… what's going on?" Bakura asked weakly. "What am I doing here? I don't know where I am! What am I doing here in this duel? Someone please explain!"

"It is him.." Yami-Yugi gasp in horror.

"Now would you reconsider your attack?" Axel asked. "Without the Millennium Ring Spirit to empower him, Bakura is weak. And a direct attack from Slifer could seriously wound him or worse…"

"You monster!" Mai yelled.

"Would you risk the health of your friend just to win one duel? I think not."

"Only a complete heartless would do something like this!" Yami-Yugi shot.

Unable to sit around and watch his friends suffer, Sora lost it. "THAT"S THE WHOLE POINT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs which even surprise the Kaiba brother's "He's a nobody! They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. I should have known this would happen...It was right in front of me the whole time, and I didn't see it! But now, I through being nice, as soon as this is over..." He raise his head up to reveal eyes that was beyond angry. "I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Axel looked surprise at how much Sora was getting incense, without any heartless around, all that anger would go to his heart..._"Just like the Organization wants."_

Yugi and the gang on the other hand, were starting to get scared by Sora's sudden rage. "Sora..." Joey whispered with concern. But they realize that Bakura was the one who needed help the most.

"Bakura hang in there!" Tristan yelled.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaim.

_"Well this is quite a situation for the Pharaoh_." Marik thought_. "If he doesn't declare a attack then the Destiny Board will be complete, and if he does attack Bakura will be send to Oblivion. A almost perfect plan...With the exception of a major flaw."_

"I think I'll sit back and watch the fireworks." Axel snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Roxas and Xion's room, the two friends were completely confuse on what Axel did. From what they were told about the Millennium items, there was no way that Axel could control and free the mind of Bakura whenever he wanted...Unless the spirit of the ring did it from will.

"Axel is defiantly changing the tide of this duel..." Xion comment. "I would be disgusted with this, but I'm not...Why?"

"Beats me." Roxas replied. "I don't think Axel would go with a plan this far unless something good would come out of it.

"You think Yugi will attack his friend?" She asked.

"I believe this will end without anyone getting hurt." Roxas answered which puzzled Xion. But instead of wondering what the outcome of the duel, Roxas wanted to point out something that everyone was worried about. "Sora's heart is starting to become filled with hatred you know?"

"Yeah.." Xion replied as she looked at the screen of Sora, still giving Axel a glare that was hatred beyond healthy. "With all that anger billing inside, how will Sora be able to think clearly?"

Roxas didn't responded, he only looked at the folder that was right across from him on the table. He then pull out the cell phone Ishizu gave him and Xion if they had any questions for her.

Looking at Xion with dead serious eyes, Roxas knew now would be the time to start asking questions.

* * *

Yugi… help… I don't feel so good," Bakura moaned.

"Bakura!" Yami-Yugi exclaimed as he started to run over to the weak Duelist.

"Stop right there!" Roland commanded "You forfeit the duel if you come in contact your opponent!"

"But Bakura needs help!" Yami-Yugi protested. _"But if I don't win this duel, the entire would will be in danger!"_

"He has a point there Yugi." Axel piped in. "The rules need to be upheld."

"You're one to talk about!" Serenity snapped. "Bakura's injured because of you!"

"No my dear, he did that to himself." Axel replied with a board expression.

"Please, stop this duel!" Téa pleaded.

"He needs to see a doctor, we need to get him to a hospital now! Tristan argued/

_This is perfect." _Yami-Bakura thought from Bakura's mind. _Yami would never attack unless he wanted to hurt his friend. He will lose this duel and his Egyptian god card!"_

"Continue the duel." Roland commanded.

Yami-Yugi wondered what to do. He didn't want to hurt Bakura, but if he lost, there would be nothing keeping Marik from obtaining the three Egyptian God Cards and taking over the world.

"Yugi, I'll make this decision very easy for you." Kaiba intervene. "Finish him off.."

"Your just as heartless a he is!" Sora snapped which caught him by surprise. "Why still you have a body I don't understand."

_"That little_..." Kaiba wanted to go over there and slap some sense into Sora, but he reconsider figuring how that would look good on his resume."

"Make a move or you'll be disqualified," Roland threatened.

"Come on, ref, you have to stop the duel and get a doctor up here now!" Joey said as he started to climb onto the platform.

"Get down or you'll be disqualified from the finals as well." Roland ordered.

"Come on! This isn't a Duel Monsters Tournament, it's a blood bath!" Joey yelled just before Tristan and Duke pulled him off the ring.

"Yugi! do it!" Kaiba ordered again.

_"I have got to make a decision!" _Yami-Yugi thought as he clinch his fist. _"Do I risk Bakura's health to save the world?"_

_We're about to win this duel." _Marik thought_. "Yugi would never attack his friend Bakura_!" The spirit agreed with him_. "Unless didn't he wanted to lose the finals, did that ever crossed your mind when you were conspiring with Axel?"_

A horrifying thought occurred to Yami-Bakura as he looked down on his weaken host that indeed never crossed his mind. Just by the look of pain was enough to earn the pity of Yami-Bakura. "_My host's body could be damaged! I can't afford that, I need the body if I'm ever going to leave this horrid plane. I have to protect it!"_

_"You fool..." _Marik said with anger as he disappeared from Bakura's mind.

With a bright flash, the spirit dove back into Bakura's body with. "I'm back!" He announced laughing which caught Yami off guard.

"What?"

"That right Yugi, I'm back in control of your friend Bakura, I still need him as my host. So if you have any plans of attacking me, now will the time. Come on Yugi, if you dare."

Realizing that he was right, Yugi made his decision. "Alright! you ask for it! Go Slifer attack his life points directly" The shaft of energy fired was bigger than even Slifer, and way overkill.

"Well done, Yugi. You may have won this round, but I'll be back to regain what's mine, soon I will hold the world's greatest power! And Sora, the dangers that await you are beyond your control! " Yami-Bakura said laughing as the blast engulfed the field.

**(Yugi: 750)**  
**(Bakura: 0)**

"Should of know he couldn't deal with it." Axel said disappointingly but with a secret smile. When one door closes another one opens.

The winner of this duel is Yugi Moto!" Roland announced. Yami-Yugi ran across the field to Bakura.

"Now lower that arena and get them down from there!" Duke ordered. With that said, the ring lowered and the others climbed the stairs and joined him.

"Finally, it's over." Sora said he looked at his friends attend Bakura. He then turn his attention to Axel, and by the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing Sora was. _"Now it's time to settle the score once and for all..."_

'So Yugi won the first duel of the Battle City Finals Mokuba observed. "I knew he would."

Kaiba nodded, "It wasn't a surprise, with a card as powerful as Slifer in his deck, Yugi would be difficult to beat." _Unless his opponent also has an Egyptian God Card._

"Bakura!" Joey exclaimed as Yugi picked him up by his shoulders.

"Hang in there man!" Tristan said. "We got you buddy."

Bakura started to regain unconscious, although he was a little daze. "Where am I?"

"You're with your friends now." Yugi replied.

"He doesn't look so good..' Serenity comment. "I think he need see doctor.

"Let's get him to his room." Tristan said as he picked up Bakura onto his back. "We need to get Kaiba to land this thing!"

Everyone nodded but realize that someone was missing from the fray. "Hey where's Sora?" Mai asked.

They were answered by the sound of clapping hands, everyone turned to see it was coming from Axel. "Bravo Pharaoh, I somehow knew Bakura wouldn't have the gull to go through with the plan."

"Axel..." Yami-Yugi growled.

Axel turn his attention to Sora who knew that he was ready to settle the score. "Now that's over with, let's continue what he started at Castle Obvlion. Only this time, no one can interfere with our rematch."

"Rematch?" Téa question with a confuse expression. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means they're gonna fight..." Joey replied which everyone uttered silent gasps.

"Right here and now?" Mai asked. "How's that's possible?"

"I think this calls for a change of scene." Axel said as he wave his hand to the side of him, opening a corridor of darkness. Seeing the dark demonstration by the Nobody surprise everyone. Sora frowned, he knew no better than to trust the Flurry Flames antics For all he knew, it could of been a trap set up by the Organization.

Axel's eyebrows raised. "Do you want to fight here? And risk endangering all these people?" He said, gesturing to all the people on the blimp. Sora grimaced & nodded. Axel was right, he wasn't going to risk the safely of his friends in a battle that was unpredictable He began to walk towards the dark portal until a voice stop him in his tracks.

"Sora wait!"

He stop and look at Serenity, who was the one who called him. "I need to do this Serenity."

"But why are you leaving us?" She asked. "Don't you want us to help you?"

"I wish you guys can, but now is not the time." Sora replied which confuse Serenity. It sounded like he didn't want her support.

"I think what Sora means is he doesn't want to endanger us by engaging in battle right here." Yami-Yugi replied. "He cares about everyone on this ship, and he rather venture into the darkest abyss if means by protecting us."

Serenity looked back at Sora who nodded back in response with a smile. She fully understood what Sora meant. It's just he said; They can only give him their moral support. "Be careful."

"You can do it buddy!" Joey cheered on as Yami-Yugi gave Sora a thumbs up.

"We believe in you Sora." Téa added as Mai nodded.

"Sora, Sora he's our man!" Tristan and Duke cheered at the same time.

"Thanks guys." Sora said as he walked through the portal and Axel followed after with everyone watching_. "I can always count on you guys_."

Tristan and the others began to walk to the elevator with Bakura, Yugi watch as they began to leave with relief_. "I'm glad Bakura's Okay. That was one of the toughest choices I ever had to make, but the evil spirit didn't come back to duel I don't know what I would of done. Now the only thing we have to worry about is Organization XIII. After seeing the display of disregard from Axel tonight, who knows what the other members are capable of. But I do know this; Wither the spirit of the ring was indeed under the control of Axel, or the spirit was playing along until it realize that it's host was in serious danger, nothing will not stop me and Yami from reaching our destines."_

"You got that right partner." Yugi replied as he went back to his original self and started to follow suite with the others.

"Hold it." Roland called. "As per Battle City rules, as the winner you're entitled to take your opponent's rarest card."

"No way! Bakura's been through enough already." Yugi said fiercely. And without any more words, he took off. Although he was glad that everything was back to normal, there was still the matter of Sora. _"Sora, please make it back."_

* * *

The Keyblade master step out through the other side of the corridor of darkness without harm. When he did, Sora notice something familiar about this new location. It was an exact copy of the battle ground he and Axel fought on at time of Castle Oblivion. The room was completely white like its hallways. But was it Castle Oblivion? Or another one of Axel's mind tricks?

"Glad you could make it Sora." Speaking of the devil, Sora turn around and saw Axel resting against the wall with an evil smile on his face.

"Tell me this Axel, why are you doing this? Organization XIII?"

The red head shrugged. "I have my reasons." Axel said as he cast his arms out to the side, causing fire to flare up around his arms, and two familiar chakrams to appear in this hands. "Just remember this Sora, if you play with fire..."YOU"LL GET BURN BABY!" With that said, he set the ground of the battlefield alight in a blaze of flame and coals. Sora flinched instinctively at the feel of the heat beneath his shoes, but put it aside in his mind. He had more important things to think about…

Like figuring out how exactly he was going to survive without getting burned to a crisp. Sora took a step back and concentrated and felt the Keyblade appear in his hands, ready to do battle. As though answering his question, the pyro came flying onto the field, riding a wall of fire.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Axel yelled as he threw a single chakram right at Sora like a heat seeking missile. But he easily deflected the chakram, by hitting it back at Axel with the Keyblade like a pitcher hitting a baseball. Axel easily dodge the chakram by sliding his entire body away from the oncoming weapon. You've gotten better." Axel commented. "But playtime is OVER!" Fire erupted from Axel's body, indicating that he was just getting started.

Blizzard!" Sora cried, pointing at his feet. The ground froze, but was already beginning to melt due to the intense heat of the battlefield. _"Here goes nothing!" _Sora slided towards Axel by using the slipperiness of the ice to gain up on the Flurry of the Dancing Flames, holding his Keyblade in front of him. Axel, easily, dodged and countered by smacking him with his chakrams sending Sora sliding on the ice, and towards the flaming wall. _"Oh man, I'm going to get burned_!" Sora brace himself to collide against the much too hot wall.

Surprisingly, Axel teleported beside Sora and push him away from wall then slashed downwards with his chakrams. Sora deflected with his Keyblade and sparks flew when the weapons connected, and the two had a stalemate as they wrestled with their weapons grinding against the other. However, Axel was stronger, physically, than Sora. He couldn't keep up with the pressure, and the heat which Axel was supplying. Sora bit his lip as sweat pour down his head, Axel, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the temperature at all; on the contrary, he was grinning sardonically, enjoying every minute.

With last minute thinking, Sora tried one last attack."Reflect!" He cried, as a mirror force surrounded him sending Axel bounding off. Sora got to his feet. Axel retained his ground as the two landed on the battle field as if the two were equally matched, Axel glared at Sora with burning hatred in his eyes, they Keyblade master return with glare of his own. And as if on cue, the two warriors came running towards each other like charging bulls and the two went at it once again. The sound of metal clashing on metal sounded as the Keyblade and chakrams met with clangs and sparks; Sora jumped, pinning Axel to the ground, and beams of light shot up from the fiery field, rendering it normal again.

Axel wasn't done. He pushed Sora away by kicking him with his legs, Axel then jump back on his feet glaring at Sora. "You've gotten better Sora." Axel commented, panting. It seems that all this fighting was beginning to wear down Axel. And Sora took notice.

"Give it up Axel!" The boy shouted. And much to Sora's surprise, Axel began laughing.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, BUT THE PARTY"S NOT OVER YET!" Axel yelled as he cast his arms to the side and pillars of fire sprouted the ground, completing the melting the ice. "

Blizzard!" Sora cried, freezing the pillars that came his way. Axel came up fast, slashing at Sora, with his chakrams. "Stop!" Sora cried, knocking Axel's weapons out of his hands. Just then, Axel's hands exploded into flames, knocking Sora away, but he retain his balance by landing on his knees. Axel summoned his Chakrams back and advanced on Sora.

The blond rose to his feet and began clashing against Axel. "Enough of this!" The latter cried. His body was sprouting flames. Sora tied to advance on Axel, couldn't get close without getting burned. The flames were surrounding Sora as the Battlefield became engulf once again in flames. The smoke was choking him, he was already exhausted by the raging battle and he was getting weaker. Sora couldn't even hold up his Keyblade to cast a Curga spell. His vision was fading, but he manage to see that Axel was getting closer.

Sora knew he was trapped like a injured rat waiting for the cat to pounce. _"No! Is this the end?'_Sora thought. closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow. He could hear Axel's voice mocking him. "What's wrong? Is the Keyblade master getting tired? Well in a matter of seconds, I'll make it all stop!"

_"I don't _think_ so."_Sora scowled. What was he doing? He was the Keyblade's chosen one. He couldn't give up, not on Yugi, the gang, Donald, Goofy, Riku or Kairi. He made a promise that he'll always be there for them. And he's wasn't going to start now!

Sora gathered the last bits of strength that were currently, in his body. It was painful enough to move a finger, but he was just gonna have to endure the pain. He opened his eyes, lifted his Keyblade and ran quickly towards Axel and slashed, sending the surprised red head all the way across the floor.

Axel got back up on his feet growled from under his breath. His whole form then began to glow red hot, the lava on the ground rose up. Flames burst from Axel's entire body, then he frowned, his face full of confusion, the flames were still burning. They got bigger and hotter. Axel started to smile, like a mad man. Sora's eyes widened. Axel was getting out of control. He had to finish Axel off, before he killed them both. Then the flames began wrapping around Sora, just as soon as he moved towards Axel, nearly suffocating him. The red head gave a little cry. "Sora?" He asked, feebly. Sora breathed, deeply, trying to keep calm and his air, he was surprise that Axel was starting to show weakness.. He raised his Keyblade. "Fire!" Sora cried. The flames on the two ends of the Keyblade and they absorbed the flames that were engulfing Sora. The blond banished the flames with his Keyblade. Axel looked sad and slightly scared. His powers were out of his control he realize that it was all over, Axel's anger got the best of him. He nodded, giving Sora the signal to finally end this.

And with much force, Sora hit his Keyblade against Axel's stomach, sending him across the field for the last time. Both of them instinctively knew the battle was over, and that the brown boy had emerged the victor.

Roxas…Xion..." the pyro exhaled, groaning softly as he fell to the ground.

The flames cleared with a low, steamy hissing noise, revealing that Axel was bent over almost double, barely managing to keep hold of his weapons. Sora mentally ordered the Keyblade to vanish. And for the first time, he actually felt sorry for Axel. Despite everything he'd done to him, Sora stared at the fallen nobody, not feeling guilt for having beaten one of his greatest opponents so much as sorrow.

The redhead lifted his emerald gaze to meet Sora's dark blue eyes. He was grinning, as always, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "Congrats Sora, you win.." He then weakly open a portal of darkness that appeared behind Sora. "You can leave now."

"Hold on a second!" The brown haired boy yelled. He felt greatly confuse that Axel brought him all the way to Castle Oblivion, only to engage in one of the toughest battle in his life and get nothing. "Why are doing this? Coming into Yugi's world? Dealing with the spirit of the Millennium Ring? Then sending me out all the way out here to fight for nothing? What is it?"

Axel chuckled, then shrugged his shoulders once again, although he flinch due to the pain that shot throughout his body. "L-like I said, I have my reasons, but I think you deserved a little something from it."

Hearing that surprise Sora a little bit. Axel was actually being generous? It seemed too good to be true, that is until the next words that came from Axel's mouth change the way Sora thought about Axel."

"You're friend Kairi..She's find. She's locked up at the Organization's HQ. One you are done with your silly little journey up there, then you know where to go."

Sora's mouth almost drop to an 'O' shape, but he held it in. Now he knew were Kairi was. Although he didn't know the exact location, Sora understood that Donald and Goofy were out there trying to find Organization XIII's world. And when they did, Sora knew what he had to do.

Giving Axel a nod that looked like 'thank you' Sora turned away from the Flurry of Dancing Flames and began to walk into the portal.

"Sora! One more thing!" Axel's voice stop him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Sora answered as he turned around. But just as he did, a flying metal object was thrown at him. He knew it wasn't one of Axel's chakrams, so he manage to catch it in his hands.

When Sora looked at the object that rested in his hand, he looked completely shocked. "Axel! This is...How did you.."

"Like I said Sora." Axel chuckled. "I can do things even you don't understand."

Sora knew better then to continue things further, he had much important stuff to do, so he decide to ends things now. Not before giving him some parting words. "Axel, thank you."

The red head nodded, and watched as Sora left with the golden round object in his hand. Axel's part was over, for now. But there was still the matter of his two best friends up there. But he knew they could handle things from now on.

"Roxas...Xion.. We'll be together soon." With that said, Axel disappeared as darkness began to envelope him.

However, as he left that room, he failed to notice the green-black-and-pink mound of swirling shadows just to the left of where he'd been…

_"Axel... We'll be together soon as well. I promise"_


	12. Bits and Pieces

_Battle City XII_

**Chapter XIII: Bits and Pieces  
Episode Basis: A Little Bit of The Dark Ring part 3 **

Deep in their headquarters in between the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Light, in the existence of nothingness, there they sat the prestigious members of the Organization Thirteen, or at least the remaining four members. Sat regally atop tall thrones of intricately carved white marble and silver of various heights, symbolizing their rank in the mysterious and evil group. The large decrease in Organization members was largely due to the Keyblade master and his companions or in the case of Vexen and Zexion; eliminated by Axel under orders. In the case of Roxas; He chooses to leave the Organization after discovering Xemnas true intentions. As for Axel, he chooses to betray Organization XIII after helping Roxas escape from their wrath, making him a marked man.

But despite the lack in numbers, that didn't stop the Superior of the Thirteenth Order who was seated quite majestically in an imposing manner on the highest throne from plotting his plans for Domino. The city caught the Organization's interest when Sora crashed landed on the world a year ago. They been monitoring Sora's activities with Yugiand his friends the entire time he was there. The one thing that defiantly caught the Organization's eye was the mystic tale of the Millennium Items. According to the infomation gathered from Pegasus, Yami-Bakura and even Marik himself, whoever should hold all seven Millennium Items shall harness the dark power of the Shadow Games. And with those powers, unmatched by anything else in the universe, any person can rule the world without any hesitation. And Yugi Moto was the key to unlocking that power. It was indeed a much vaster world than any other.

It was a power that was indeed astounding, but it pale in compassion to the Organization's ultimate goal: Kingdom Hearts. But that still did not stop Xemnas from wanting to acquire that very same power for his own personal use. He thought of it as an extra priory.

But as the Organization began plotting the takeover of earth, a few situations were beginning to develop: Other then Sora's expected return to the world, there was the sudden alliance Xemnas made with Marik, Yugi's enemy which was never discussed amongst the members, and in a more surprising twist; The supposed resurrection of the two Organization deflects: Roxas and Xion.

With these surprising developments, the Organization's plan to take over Yugi's world had become much more challenging. But as always, Xemnas has always had something up his sleeve. However this time, Xemnas plans would be far different than anyone else could imagine.

"I must say, seeing Roxas and Xion co-existing with the Keyblade master at the same time confound the mind." Remarked a man in a British accent with a blond Caesar cut hair, a goatee and five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe. His name is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate and No. X in the Organization. "Weren't they dispose of?"

"Apparently yes." Replied Saïx. "All memories of Xion should had been vanished when she was destroyed. But once she was resurrected, they too return very suddenly. As for Roxas, he rejoined with Sora but somehow he maintained a presence within him. The real question here is how they both escape from Sora?"

"Ansem the Wise..." prompt the leader of the Thirteenth order with tone of annoyance, yet with a hint of astonishment. "The poor fool must have found a way to extract those two back into the real world without the Keyblade master even knowing. He must have known we were going to infiltrate Domino City and brought them to protect the Pharaoh and his friends. A smart move on his part, since they're going to need all the help they need once our plans are well under way."

"But there is one thing I find inconvenience about this situation with No. XIII & XIV." Luxord added. "As I recalled, when Xion existed, she halted Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken. If she's out now with Sora having the full extent of his memories as we speak, yet it is the basis of her being , how is Xion able to retain her own existence at all?"

There was an intake of silence from the entire room, everyone looked at the superior who was clearly stump by the question, yet he maintain his calm, emotionless demeanor. When Xemnas created Xion for the sole purpose as a back up plan in case Sora became useless to Organization, he never expected Sora to be awake when Xion was alive and vice versa, one couldn't live with the other in existence. It was indeed a complexing mystery, one that Xemas could even answer.

"As impenetrable that say sound, I cannot provide a reasonable explanation, but I believe the tides of time will tell us sooner then later." He finished as he glance at his second in-command Saïx, who from the looks of it, was itching to voice his opinion on the matter. "No. VII, I believe you have something you wished to discuss am I correct?"

"Yes my Liege." The Luna Diviner spoke soft. But not before he locked eyes with the surprisingly silent second member of the Order. "It has come to my attention that No. II may have something to hide about some events that happened in that world even before we innovated the Organization, something that may have unleash the inner darkness within Marik Istar."

Xemnas eyes borrowed before he glared at the second member to join the Organization across from him, who was now smiling discreetly. The man had dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and two visible injuries on his face; a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye which was gold. These injuries gave Xigbar, the Freeshooter an imitating look but he was one of the laid back arrogant members of the Organization.

Xemas gave Xigbar a suspicious of 'do have something to tell us.' something similar to a prosecutor would look to a suspect who forgot to mention a crucial piece of evidence in a trial. Ironically, it was something almost similar to that, only there was no trial.

"Well No. II, did you do something to Marik Istar? something I should know about?

The Freeshooter broke the silence by chuckling concavity before waving his hands in front of him in a diverse defensive position. "Hey don't look at me! sure I did some horrendous actions in the past, but I was a young ruffian back then. I mean, you all can relate to that right?"

If that statement was suppose to sway the other three Organization members from Xigbar's guilt, he was doing a poor job. Of course, being the type of guy who will find out about a secret that interests him, one way or another, Xigbar deiced to unveil one of his most inner secrets. Something that he has kept within himself for a long time.

Besides, he was going to have to reveal the secret sometime. After all, it was crucial to the plan he and Xemnas were about to implement. "Alright, you win. I'll tell you about my skeleton in the closet." He stated before roaming his eyes-well eye to Xemnas."While you and the rest of the apprentices were too busy playing 'mad scientists in the lab, I did some exploring around the worlds and I happen to arrive on a special planet called 'earth.'

"So you did have prior knowledge of this world, and you didn't even bothered to pass this information along when we first started this mission?" Saïx accused, obviously incense that Xigbar withheld information, that was important to the plan. At least, according to Xemnas.

But before things could escalate, Xemnas much to the Luna Diviner's surprise, wave a hand of dismissal to him.

"Enough, Saïx." He ordered, before returning his attention to Xigbar. "Continue."

"Yes, I want to hear the rest of this story as well." Luxord added.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Xigbar stated, giving a mock glare to Saïx, who returned with gusto. Never before has the Luna Diviner ever been subsided by anyone, not even the second highest rank member of the Organization, who didn't even have the authority Saïx garnered. Whatever this plan was by Xemnas, he had better explain how important it is before he deiced to teach the Freeshooter a lesson he won't forget.

"I met the little dude while traveling through a barren wasteland called Egypt. Now, as it turns out, he belong to a family of 'Tombkeeprs' who have been guarding the Pharoah's tomb for 5,000 years, which is a very long time from my standards. And believe me, I've seen how the family live their life. Well, the squirt's life for that matter. Marik wasn't allow to have no communication with the outside world_, period_. Not to mention the kid's dad had force him to take up the family tradition of 'guarding the tomb, for the rest of his life in this a rathole until their beloved savior came back and rescue them from the evils of the world. Talk about a dull lifestyle. I mean, who would want to guard a rotting corpse for the rest of eternity? Not me that's for sure."

"Interesting...If one is force to bore an unrelenting task against their will with no limitations of freedom for themselves what so ever, certainly can enhance dire consequences for the child in terms of their mental health." Xemnas said intrigued by Xigbar's summarizing of Marik's life. But there was one hole in Xigbar's story that failed to make sense to the Organization leader, in spite of unavailing secrets that not even he knew. "however, if what you said is true, and Marik has indeed kept from the outside world, then how ended up meeting him if he was never allowed outside his home in the first place?"

"I'm getting to that, thank you very much." Xigbar replied sarcastically, which would of meant death if anyone else had spoken to Xemnas that way. But not for the Freeshooter. "You see, when I first entered Egypt, it didn't take me long to sense a very powerful aura of darkness coming from the area. So, using my natural instincts, I was able to to determine the exact source of the darkness to this tiny little cave in the middle of nowhere. And whole and behold, I stumble upon a very-how so I explain it? unpleasant site."

"What is it?" Saïx beleaguering growled .

"Before I get to that part, I need to explain this one little detail. According to traditional values of the tombkeepers clan, the boy is expected to initiate his duty through a very painful process to become a full tombkeeper when he comes of age. And I just happen to stumble in at the wrong time."

"And what is this painful process you came to speak of?" The Gambler of Fate asked.

"Basically, the child had a symbol carve right into his back with a large burning knife." Xigbar illuminate. "I actually felt sorry for the kid. Talk about some major daddy issues."

"The affliction of such seer pain endured on the child would of spawned the darkness deep within his heart in order to cope with the pain." Saïx deduced.

"Bingo, we have a winner!" Xigbar exclaim proudly. "That darkness within his heart, is still locked away, waiting to be unleash on the world."

"So, you are conjecturing that we should unleash the darkness from Marik's heart?" Luxord mused.

"Exactly. His darkness is as strong as any darkness I ever felt. It could be quite useful to us."

"By us, you mean you." Saïx allege.

"What can I say, I have a more badder side then anyone in this Organization." Xigbar boasted. "If anyone deserves to be apart of this plan, it should be me. Heck, I was just as responsible for Marik turning to the darkside and making him the way he is."

_"Just as responsible?" _

"Enough No. II" Xemnas ordered, obviously growing annoyed with Xigbar's bragging before turning to the rest of the members. "Now, for the next few hours, Xigbar will be the next member to infiltrate the Battle City finals. That is all I can say for now, but rest assure; this plan will change the structure of the Organization, and will bring us one step closer to our ultimate goal. Dismiss."

Saïx reluctantly followed, as he and Luxord disappeared in portals of darkness.

The room was now quiet, leaving two Organization members all alone: The mastermind and 1/3 of the puzzle that would surely change the tide of Battle City forever.

* * *

In the medical ward, Yugi and gathered around Bakura's bed. They all looked at his sleeping form, with relive expressions as he was finally resting after the spirit of the Millennium Ring had been vanquish following the high stakes duel between Yami Bakura & Yugi, in which he almost had to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life when the dark spirit release the mind of the gravely injured latter right before Slifer the Sky Dragon could harm Bakura even more. As luck would have it, the spirit realize the big flaw in relinquishing Bakura's mind: If had given the chance, Yugi would have attack Bakura, crippling him to the point his vessel would endangered the spirit's chance of survival. Reluctantly, Yami Bakura gain back control of the teen's mind, and allowed himself to take the full blunt of Yugi's attack, eradicating him from the Battle City tournament, and finally giving Bakura the rest he deserve.

But was the spirit finally gone? And what had become of Sora after he left the blimp when a man named Axel who had encountered the Keyblade Master in the past and was apart of Organization XIII, unexpectedly made his prescience during the duel, claiming to control Bakura and the spirit of the ring in an attempt to badger Sora into "settling the score" between them?

If it wasn't bad enough Yugi and his friends were dealing with Marik and the Rare Hunters, an even more powerful enemy had shown up and had threaten to turn the entire tournament upside down. For now, the only thing Yugi and the others could do is have relief now that one of their friends was finally out of harm's way.

Yet, that was just the beginning of things to come.

"Bakura's been through alot, so he defiantly needs some rest." Duke said, pointing obvious.

"But we have to land this blimp and get him into a hospital." Tristan argued.

"A lot of crazy stuff went down in that duel, especially when that Organization creep Axel showed up." Joey commented, still befuddle about the way it all happened. " . He turned to Yugi. "What happened, Yug?"

"Well, for some reason Axel did not want the spirit of the ring to lose." Yugi explained, although deep inside, he was just as confuse as everyone. "So when I was just about to play my Egypthian god card and win the duel, Axel used some sort of power to free Bakura's mind. Since Bakura was injured, he knew I would forfit the duel, but the spirit must of been afraid I was going to attack Bakura, so the spirit must have been afraid I was going to attack Bakura because he took control back at the end."

"So, the spirit let you win?" Joey asked.

"Yup, because he need Bakura to survive. And if I had attack Bakura with Slifer, the spirit would had been in danger. "

"But why did he worked with Axel? That's the one thing I don't understand." Téa quipped. "I could understand the spirit working with Marik to gain the items, but someone who we never seen until tonight? What was he after?"

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not so sure myself. Maybe it had something to do with Sora being here. But it all doesn't make sense"

"Well, either way we now realize that Marik isn't the only we have to deal with anymore." Tristan said. "In case anyone forgotten, Sora said Axel was apart of the Organization, and if the rest of the group is as bad as him..." He didn't finish that thought as chills ran down Tristan's spine.

"Relax bud, Sora did say there was only four members left." Duke piped, trying to ease the tension. "I bet he could take care of the rest in 5 minutes."

"Actually Duke, more like 15 minutes, and if it was on a good day."

Yugi knew the source of the voice even before the rest of the gang whirled around, dual cries of shock and happiness restoning from them. Yugi turned to see Sora standing in the doorway of the medical ward, smiles and all.

"Sora!" Everyone cried as they stood up and the Keyblade master walk toward them. Sora just happen to be standing there the entire time but bother not speak up.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked with concern.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a while." Téa pointed out.

"So what happen with you and Axel?" Yugi asked.

Surprisingly, Sora just shrug as he interlock his fingers and put them in the back of his head. "He just wanted to fight me that's all. But, he did tell me were Kairi is if it's worth mentiong."

"Really, that's great Sora!" Joey exclaimed.

"So are you going to go after her?" Duke asked.

Sora nodded. "I will, as soon as everything here is square away with the Organization."

"Do you think they're coming here?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but after what happen, we need to be more careful." Sora advised."And I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of mind control and evil spirits in one day."

"Same here." Yugi agreed.

Suddenly, Joey jolted out of his chair in anger. "Grr, I'm sick of my friends getting hurt! The next person to even look at my friends wrong will be sorry!"

"Caim down Joey!" Serenity pleaded.

"Alright, I think it's time to Kaiba about landing this blimp and getting Bakura to the hospital as soon as possible." Tristan advise.

"Yeah, Tristan's right. Ley's get Bakura some help."

"Then let's go already." Sora piped.

"Go ahead, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bakura." Téa volunteered.

"Cool, hang in there Bakura, help is on the way." Joey said as he and the rest of the gang began to leave.

But before anyone could leave the room, Yugi gasped out loud.

"Hold on guys!"

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Is everything alright?" Duke asked.

"It's gone."

"Hm, what is?"Tristan asked.

"Bakura's Millennium Ring."

The remaining members of the group gasped and looked at Bakura's neck. All except Sora, who just turned his head away and walked closer to Bakura. The Ring was indeed gone.

"I don't get it guys, Bakura had it around his neck until after the duel." Yugi commented. "Now it's disappeared."

"That thing seems to come and go all the time without any explanation." Tristan commented.

"Yeah, and your Egyptian god card must have blown it sky high." Joey added. "Now let's go!"

"We should go look for it," Yugi said. "I don't feel comfortable knowing it's out there somewhere."

"Yeah." Sora agreed as he and Yugi began to leave. "See ya Téa."

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

Téa hesitated for a second, before turning to face him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hmm, don't worry. I'll always be here to protect you all." Sora assured as Téa nodded back before turning back to Bakura

As Sora turned away from Téa and began to walk out of the room, she didn't notice that he held a golden object that Axel gave him the after the Battle.

It was the Millennium Ring.

Sora glared at the ring for a second before looking back at Téa then put the ring in his pocket_. "I think it would be best for now if I hold onto this ring...For now."_

With that said, Sora walked out of the room to join the others. Although, he had this feeling of guilt that he blatantly hid the object away from his friends. But, it was for the best in order to secure the safety of his friends.

No matter what.

* * *

**I apologize for the very long wait. With winter vacation and all, I need a break. And I was going to continue this chapter with the episode "Rage of the Gods.' But writing this chapter became longer then I thought, and I got lazy in the end. This will be the last time anyone will have to wait, cause now I have mt computer and I update anytime. So, yay...**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to the six victims of the Arizona shooting that happen earlier this week. This matter had touch personally because I grew up in that town for 16 years. And for anyone to commit this crime deserves the fulliest punishment there is by law.**

**Oh, and since this is chapter no. XIII (storyline) What better way then to allow the Orginization to appear.**

**Read and Review please. **


	13. Secrets Revealed part 1

**First off, let me apologize for not uploading for 4 months. School really got the best of me, and I had to focus on that. Not to mention I kinda lost interest in writting for a while. Which is why this chapter was in development hell for the past few months. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I haven't given up on this story. **

* * *

_Battle City XIII_

**Chapter XIV: Secrets Part 1.  
Episode Basis: Rage of the Gods **

**"**Attention Battle City finalists, with the completion of the opening duel, there will be a half hour intermission before the selection of the next set of duels." Roland announced over the PA system. Quite frankly, it was the right call to admission a break before the next duel started. With all the events that took place during the last duel, everyone needs to rejuvenate so that they can be prepared to deal what the next duel held in store.

However, with the threat of Organization XIII still looming by, everyone had to expect any surprises that waited in the upcoming duels. Dealing with the powers of an enemy whose powers that neither Yugi nor the gang had ever experience before had the entire gang put on high alert. Despite, the situation with Axel, nothing was going to be as peaceful if the real members of Organization showed up. But with Sora around to protect them, it eases the tension around the blimp, although there still was that doubt.

Yugi and the rest of the gang minus Téa, Serenity and even Sora heard the announcement in the hallway. Now they had to take an important issue up with a certain CEO.

"Okay, so that should give us enough time to help Bakura and land this plane" Yugi contemplate.

"Not to mention, find that Millennium item." Tristan added. "But we need to get him to the hospital first."

Not to worry, guys, it's all taken care of." Joey said walking up to them. "They're asking Kaiba right now."

"Who's asking Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Is it Sora?"

"Actually…" Joey scratched his head sheepishly. "It's Serenity."

"SERENITY!" Everyone exclaimed shocked, especially Tristan and Duke whose mouths almost drooped to the floor.

"Not to worry, Sora's with her just in case Rich Boy tries to throw her off the blimp or something."

"What kind of a man would I be if I allowed a girl to walk in the face of danger without adequate protection?" Duke asked striking a dramatic pose.

"Uh… it's only Kaiba, it's not like she's going to see a member of Organization XIII." Yugi pointed out.

"I must be at her side!" Duke exclaimed and took off.

"Oh no, you don't, I promised to be at her side." Tristan yelled as he took off to catch up to Duke in a race.

"Joey, are you sure it was a good idea to let Serenity go off on her own like that?" Yugi asked.

"Actually it was her idea."

"Wow, your sister is certainly brave." Yugi said.

"Hey, she is MY sister. And since Sora came back, she inhabits some of his courage." Joey said as he and Yugi took off to catch up with the two love birds, but not before Yugi scratch his head at Joey's statement and replied.

"That's interesting. In a way, Sora and Serenity kind of remind me of each other...But never mind, let's go!"

* * *

Serenity and Sora were talking to Mokuba in the lobby. "Please, Mokuba, we need to speak to your brother, do you know where he is?" Serenity asked

"Yeah, I know where he is." Mokuba said motioning to the door marked #1 behind him. "But I'd think twice before knocking on it."

"Is he sleeping or something?" Sora asked annoyed.

"He's preparing for his duels and he doesn't like being disturbed."

"But it's a matter of life and death!" Serenity pleaded. "Can't you at least ask him if we could talk to him?"

"What's going on out here?" Kaiba stood towering over Mokuba, having exited from his room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Seto, but they were insistent about speaking with you."

"Go on." Sora whispered giving Serenity a nudge forward. "I'll be right here to back you up."

Serenity gulped and looked directly at Kaiba, a bold move in itself. "Kaiba, Bakura is hurt even your doctors said so. Could you please land the blimp so he could get some medical attention?"

"Bakura shouldn't have been out of the hospital in the first place." Kaiba scolded. "He brought it on himself."

"Please, Kaiba, just show a little bit of compassion. I know you don't like us, but you don't want anyone to die, do you?" Kaiba was silent but the shadow of an emotion appeared in his eyes. "Do you?" Serenity asked again.

Kaiba turned and went into his room. He went up to the porthole, not before giving a quick glare at Sora. He was wrong about one thing, Bakura haven't brought it on himself entirely. In Seto Kaiba's mind, half of what happen to Bakura was Sora's fault. After all, it was Sora's enemy Axel who help contribute to the problem. And it wouldn't have happen if Sora didn't come back to Domino City and bring his enemies along with him like last time. He wanted to bring this up with the Keyblade wielder, but decide it wasn't worth anymore drama.

Kaiba then approach a screen and pressed a button. "Send a medical team to Bakura's room." He ordered.

"Good call Seto, Kaiba corp.'s on board medical facilities are some of the best in the world." Mokuba pointed out. "Bakura's in good hands."

Thank you, Kaiba, thank you so much." Serenity said bowing deeply before she and Sora left the room.

"Good job Serenity, you did very well." Sora commented, giving her a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you Sora..." Serenity blushed. "Thank you."

Sora returned the grin back as he clasps his hands behind his head. "It was nothing really. Anything to help a friend..."

Serenity was about to reply before she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Serenity, are you all right?" Duke asked as the others joined the two outside Kaiba's room with Mokuba. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Are you kidding?" Sora Piped before turning to Joey. "Joey, your sister here stood up to Kaiba, a heroic feat in itself. And Kaiba told us that he would send a medical staff to Bakura's room, he's going to be alright."

"That's great news!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "Good job, Serenity."

"I'm proud of you, Serenity." Joey said patting her shoulders. Serenity blushed.

Duke took Serenity's hands in his own. "Serenity, your bravery and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds have spurred my heart!"

"Give me a break." Sora groaned. _"Man, why do they keep on bothering her. They act like they're smitten over her, but does she even feel the same for them?_"

"Hey guys, we still have to find that Millennium Ring." Tristan reminded them. Of course, that remark cause Sora to cringe a little bit as he look down at his pocket, where the Millennium Ring resided. He hated the fact that he had to hid the ring away from everyone, and hated that they were going after an item that was already founded. But under these circumstances, he had to conceal it for his friends' safety.

"Well, finding it won't be as difficult if we split up right?" Yugi inquired.

"Don't you guys worried about it." Tristan assured. "Just leave the Millennium Ring to me and Devlin, you two should stay focus on the next round of the finals."

"Alright then, good luck." Yugi said as Tristan dragged the resisting Duke off by the ear and left.

"Well, I'm out of here, see you later guys." Joey said as he began to go to his room, not before addressing Sora. "And thank you Sora, for everything."

"No problem Joey." Sora brush it off. "See you later, Yugi." Sora said as well.

"See ya next round." Yugi returned as he left.

Sora then turned around to Serenity, who was still standing behind him. "Hey, Serenity aren't you going with Joey?"

Serenity nodded. "I will later, but right now I'm thirsty. You Want get a drink?"

"Sure why not?" Sora agreed, nodding his head. "As a matter of fact, I know a vending machine around the corner."Let's go."

"Alright." Serenity agreed as well, as she and Sora left.

* * *

Back in the room of the eight duelist whom no one seems to know, Roxas was sitting in his chair with cell phone in hand. He then punch in the numbers that Ishizu gave him and Xion to contact her if they had any questions for her. Indeed, Roxas did indeed had questions for Ishizu, concerns that came to light during the short time he and Xion had been on the blimp.

Also, Roxas wanted to know what exactly their roles were in this tournament. The orders given to Roxas and Xion were to protect Yugi and the gang from the Organization, but at the same time they were prohibited from interacting with Sora due to "Concerns" from Diz. So that was the problem, they had to protect Yugi and the gang without having interaction with Sora. And it look like he was planning to stick around for a while. Basically, Roxas and Xion were in a bundle.

However, Roxas hazily remember one detail Ishizu confer was she predicted that something would happen to Sora, prompting Roxas and Xion to step in and take over as protectors for Yugi and his friends. But the question was what would happen to the Keyblade Master? And who would carry would perform such an act?

One thing Roxas knew for sure, he couldn't answers these questions by himself. He punch in the numbers with his index finger, the phone making audible beeping sounds with each number pushed. After pushing the last number, Roxas press entered and held it to his ear. He quickly scan the room to see if Xion came back from her "walk" on top of the Battle City blimp when everyone left after the first match of the finals. She explain that she needed a fresh breath of air to clear her thoughts. It was alright with Roxas as long as Xion didn't attract any attention from the people on the blimp and blow their cover.

After the third ring or so, there was a click at the other end of the line. And without spoken a word, the voice already asked about the result of the first. Or in Ishizu's case, asked what was already known.

"So, by you calling, the first duel of the Battle City finals has finally come to pass and the Pharaoh has emerge victorious?"

"Yes..." Roxas answered back. "And he defeated Bakura with..."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon am I correct?" Ishizu interrupted which irritated Roxas a little bit due to her stating the obvious. Then again, that's what you'll get when dealing with someone who can predict the future with a necklace.

"Yes." Roxas replied, firmly trying to not hid the slight annoyance in his tone.

"But that's not why you called is it?"

_"No, I just wanted to chat." _Roxas wanted to say sarcastically, but opted not to. He just wanted some answers that were not making sense to him and Xion. They needed to know what was going on so that they could understand the situation a little bit more.

"No, and I'm guessing you already know what happen out there during the duel?"

"Yes, I do." Ishizu's voice grew gloomy. "Your friend Axel's interference in that duel isn't what I predicted. However, the result of it was the same never the less. Now what is it that you wanted to ask?"

Roxas took in a breath of air before he could replied, knowing that his question would hit Ishizu hard close to home. It was a question that was provided to him and Xion in a statement by Axel before he interfered in Yugi's duel. It was a question that The Key of Destiny hope would clear up a thought that had not even Yugi himself had ever asked before.

"Listen, before Axel interfered in the duel, he talked to us. He told me and Xion that he heard a conversation between Marik's servant Odion, and Saïx, a member from Organization XIII."

"So, the Organization is on the blimp?" Ishizu asked.

Roxas shook his head. "As far as I know, Saïx was the only one we heard was on the blimp. But that could mean the Organization may have indeed set their sights here." Roxas then sat up from his chair and walked up to the porthole across his room, starting at the bright full moon that lights the night sky. It reminded him of the heart shaped moon back in the World That Never was. It also reminded him why he rebel against Xemnas and the Organization. And it reminded him why he needed to set Kingdom Hearts free; So that it wouldn't fall in the wrong hands.

"But never mind that, what I'm saying is that during the conversation, Axel said that Odion mention someone who may have done something to your brother years ago. Something that may have turned him into what he is. And there's a really strong possibility that same someone's nobody is a member of the Organization, and he's coming here."

The line at the other end went dead. She didn't hang up, but Ishizu became silent immediate after Roxas said those words. He was right; it did struck something in her. Hopefully, she will give him the answer to what he wants to know.

Finally, after a few moments, Ishizu spoke up again. "Do you know who he is? And does he wear an eye patch and have a scar on his check? "

Roxas heart (the organ) must have skipped a beat for a moment, it was indeed him. "Yes, his name is now Xigbar, No. II of the Organization"

Again silent on the other line. "I was afraid this would come back to haunt us someday. I never thought he would come back again."

"Ishizu, if there's something you're not telling me, I would like to know. Maybe it could help Marik-."

"There's nothing anyone can do to save him once it happens." She announced instantaneously which took Roxas by surprise. "Listen, I know there's been some questions you want answered, but I never thought it would come so quickly."

"Can you first tell me what happen to Marik?"

Ishizu hesitated at first, not wanting to reminisce the memories of that horrible day. But felt that it was for the better. "Alright, it began 10 years ago when Marik was young. You see, Marik wasn't always the way he is now. He was hopeful and joyous. But that innocence that I loved about him is gone now, replaced by a dark void. I can remember when that evil was born and when it intensify. It was on the day he met that man with the One eye and scar...I believe his name was Braig..."

_"That must be Xigbar's orginal name...This is getting more insane by the moment.__"_

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the blimp, Duke and Tristan were searching everywhere for the Millennium Ring. And so far, they haven't found anything. How was it that hard to find a piece of jewelry?

"I don't see a thing up here." Duke complained. "Let's move on!"

Tristan rolled his eyeballs. "Stop complaining and look in that corner!"

"There's nothing up here but hot air," Duke complained once again. "And most of it is coming from you Tristan and lay off!"

Of course, Tristan ignored that and decide that now would have been the time to bring up a matter that's been bugging him. "Listen lover boy, you've been a pain in the rear since the day we ran into you! It's time for you to chill out and remember why we're here okay?"

"And what's that suppose to mean tough guy?" Duke spat venomously.

"I'm telling you to lay off Serenity Devlin!" Tristan warned "Give the girl some space!"

Duke chuckled, interpreting the reason for Tristan's statement. "Do you realize that your problem is Tristan Taylor? You're afraid. Afraid that Serenity might like me, instead of liking you."

Tristan flinched sheepishly, realizing that he got caught. "No I'm not!"

"It's not my fault that the ladies can't resist me." Duke replied presumptuously, twirling his hair "I guess I could turn the charm down just for you."

"Don't push me!" Tristan warned, getting into a fighting stance.

"But what did you expect? You're not even a duelist!" Duke point out. "Just some wanna be cheerleader who's always yelling from the sidelines; Go Yugi, go Joey. Even Sora doesn't have to be a cheerleader! He's got a weapon. It's really kind of pathetic. Girls dig men of action, and you? Well, you're no man of action. "

With those words, Tristan couldn't stand it anymore. "What? I'll show you action!" Tristan turned and let loose a wild left hook which Duke dodged.

"Oh so you want to mix it up? Fine, I'm ready," Duke said. Tristan charged Duke and gave him a couple of wild punches all of which Duke dodged. "You know, Tristan, I sort of expected this kind of behavior from Joey, but you're the last person who should be "protecting" Serenity."

"Well I'm one of them!" Duke allowed Tristan to come in close then elbow him in the stomach sending him to the other side of the dueling platform.

"You know, Sora's been hitting on Serenity too." Duke pointed out.

"He's just trying to guide her into a normal life, there's no way he could…" But just as Tristan charged forward, he tripped over his own feet and crashed into Duke sending both of them over the edge. Only by Tristan grabbing onto the edge with one hand and Duke with the other was he able to prevent their watery demise. "Hang on, Duke! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"No, I was thinking of letting go and falling to my doom." Duke said sarcastically. "Of course I won't let go!"

"Don't worry; I have a plan no joke! Hey, somebody help!"

"That's your plan?"

"If you have any better ideas now's the time to share them!"

"Uh… good point, hey, help!" Tristan and Duke started calling for help. Just as Tristan's fingers gave away, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Tristan looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a young girl who looked to be 14 or so, with black hair and wearing a black cloak pulling them to safety.

Once back on the dueling platform, Duke and Tristan collapsed from relief. "Phew, thanks, man, I don't know what we would've…" When Tristan looked up, the girl was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?"

"The girl with the black cloak who helped us up."

"I didn't see anyone, I had my eyes shut."

Tristan groaned and collapsed onto the deck. "Never mind, let's go find the gang. With that said Tristan got up on his feet and left through the elevator with Duke behind him.

Just after they left, Xion appeared from a dark portal in the middle of the dueling arena, breathing a sigh of relief. _"Whew, that was close, if I left the arena when they came, who knows what could have happen. I know we were given direct orders to not interact when anyone, but I had too. I just hope Roxas will understand."_

Xion turned her head and stared at the moon in the sky, oh how it reminded her of the heart shaped moon back in the World That Never was. It also reminded her why she hated the Organization, and she would do anything to help Roxas stop them at any cost. To make sure that they would never get their hands on the one power that would give them control of everything: Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Once agin, I apologize for not uploading. I'll try by best to do so since I'm out of school for the summer. Hopefully.**

**Until then, read, review.**

**Later**


End file.
